Teacher's Pet
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: AU. Letty Ortiz and Dominic Toretto are the new auto-mechanic teachers at Los Angeles High School. Letty thinks Dominic is arrogant. Dom thinks Letty is a show-off. How long before they're fighting their attraction to one another? Slow-burn Dotty with mucho flirtation. Rated M for the language and the lovin'.
1. New Job

_**Title**_: Teacher's Pet

_**Author**_: Desi (meeee!)

_**Rating**_: M+ (as usual)

_Summary_: AU. Letty Ortiz and Dominic Toretto are the new auto-mechanic teachers at Los Angeles High School. Letty thinks Dominic is arrogant. Dom thinks Letty is a show-off. It isn't long before they're fighting their attraction to one another. Slow-burn Dotty with mucho flirtation. Rated M for the language and the lovin'.

_Disclaimer: If they're familiar to you, I don't own them._

_**A/N: This is the product of being unemployed and having too much time on my hands to watch the Fast franchise over and over. As well as Tumblr and the addicting Fast and Furious tag!**_

_**Chapter 1: New Job**_

_September, Los Angeles High School, 7:21AM_

Letty Ortiz walked into the open space that would, unknowingly, change her life forever. A cup of Starbucks coffee in her hand and her aviator sunglasses still framing her tanned face, she sat her messenger bag down in a swivel chair. Overlooking the place, Letty breathed in the smell of oil and engine grease and took a sip of her coffee. This new endeavor that she had chosen to embark on was definitely new, something she'd never done before; she was the newest teacher of auto-mechanics at Los Angeles High School.

She'd gotten the job on a whim. Her close friend, Elena Reyes, was currently dating the principal of the school and had mentioned Letty's fine mechanic skills. He'd brought her in for an interview and told her that she would be one of two teachers that would supervise the entire class. And Letty had absolutely no problem with that.

The Latina sat her coffee down on the metal and wood desk. She pulled her long, dark hair up and looped it around her fingers a few times before wrapping it in a bun. Her short, side-swept bangs managed to escape, so she pushed them to the side before retrieving her coffee. She smiled at the thought of ten kids all determined to build a car from the ground up before the end of the school year.

Truth be told, she was ready for this challenge. Letty was the kind of woman who could take on anything and always come out on top.

Just as she had begun to push the desk against the wall for more space, a muscular, bald-headed man walked in. He, too, had dark sunglasses covering his eyes and as he pulled his gym bag off of his shoulder, he looked her up and down.

"Please tell me you're eighteen." He smirked.

_Asshole: party of one. Your table's ready_, Letty thought. She pushed her glasses onto the crown of her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Add ten years." She held her hand out. "Letty Ortiz. The new auto-mechanics teacher. And you are?"

He looked at her hand, before giving it a firm shake. "Dominic Toretto. Also the new auto-mechanics techer. Need a hand?"

"No." Letty gave the desk one last push and it slid easily against the wall.

Dominic took off his glasses and raised his eyebrows. He dropped his bag in the swivel chair next to hers and turned around to take in the new environment like Letty had done before he came in.

"So this is our classroom, huh?" He said, folding his arms.

A small, dark corridor led to what appeared to be yet another classroom door. Once the door was opened, however, it was a whole new world. The 'classroom' was actually a very large auto garage with shiny tools hung upon walls or in large, red Craftsmaster drawers. No chairs or tables cluttered the room, giving them ample space to roam around, freely. Two large whiteboards stood proudly, across the room from each other, each holding four different colored dry-erase markers.

There were six separate work stations set up with car engines placed in the middle of each, and a few wooden stools surrounding them. Their first project of the year was to see how much the kids actually knew about fixing engines. After all, it was the heart and soul of a car. Letty had come up with the bright idea to make it a challenge.

"It appears so." Letty replied. She hopped up onto the desk and drank from her coffee again. Dom looked at his watch.

"Okay, so we've got about five minutes before our first class. What do you say we get to know each other a little better?"

Letty wasn't positive, but she was pretty sure that there was a double meaning in his words. In her experience, guys like Dominic Toretto always had a hidden agenda when they came across a beautiful woman. They tended to think with their... _smaller _heads.

"Uh, I'm Letty. I like cars. And I don't have any brothers or sisters." Letty offered. _And that was all she was offering._

A three-second bell sounded in the room.

"Okay. I'm Dom. I also like cars. And I have one sister and a brother-in-law." Dom told her. _If Letty wasn't giving anything up, then neither would he._

"Glad we're all caught up."

Before Dom could open his mouth to respond, three boys entered the room, talking about what they did over the summer. Right behind them came two more boys, and two girls.

_Hell yes! Score two for the girls_, Letty thought.

She knew what it was like to be a girl mechanic. People underestimated her abilities and figured she was a horrible driver who probably learned about cars from her Daddy. Neither of which were true, so she was happy and a little proud to see the girls walk in.

By seventy-thirty, another bell sounded, signaling that everyone should be in their first class. Dom had turned on the radio in the classroom, allowing Tejano music to flow throughout the classroom.

_Hello, racist, much?! Not all Hispanics like Tejano music_, Letty yelled in her head. Not that she didn't love the mix of Spanish and hip-hop beats but she wondered if Dom truly liked the music or if he was just trying to feel her out.

She didn't have much time to figure it out because before Letty knew it, there were ten, completely unimpressed, juniors and seniors.

"Okay, so, hey, guys. Welcome to Advanced Auto-Shop. We're obviously you're new teachers. I'm Dominic Toretto. And this is Letty Ortiz." Dom said, pointing to himself and then Letty, who gave a small wave. "This is a two-period class, so we'll be here for an hour and thirty minutes every other day."

Still, the students sat, quietly. And _still _they looked unimpressed.

"We won't make you guys do any of that 'get to know me' crap that they make you do on the first day of school. Instead, just tell us your name and then ask anything about us that you want and we'll be totally honest."

"Any question?" A kid with a black skully on his head asked.

Letty nodded her head. "Just don't ask about Dom's sex life or anything. Keep it PG-13."

A couple of laughs went around the classroom. Dom looked at Letty and shook his head.

"What? I'm sure it's _very _exciting." Letty joked, sarcastically.

_So, she wasn't as rude as he first thought. Letty could be playful when she wanted to be._

Dominic narrowed his eyes, playfully at her. "So, who's first?"

No one raised their hand. A few kids looked at others, hoping that someone would volunteer before they were drafted.

"Okay. The hard way." Letty said, drinking from her coffee again. She pointed to one of the girls she saw walk in earlier. "You, what's your name?"

"Hunter." The raven-haired brunette replied.

"Love the name. What's your question?" Letty inquired.

"How old are you two?"

"I just turned twenty-nine." Dom replied.

"And I'm twenty-eight."

Hunter nodded.

"Next." Dom's eyes scanned the room before he pointed at a tall boy in the back. "You."

"Uh, 'sup? I'm Tyler." He offered. "And... I don't know, man. What's your favorite color?"

"Red." Dom answered.

"Black."

Dom turned to Letty. "Like your soul. ."

Letty's eyebrows lifted. "Original. Come up with that one all by yourself?"

Dom made a show of blowing on his nails and rubbing them on his shirt.

It wasn't long before their banter got the students in a playful mood. Instead of being drafted, they began voluntarily raising their hands, giving their names and asking questions. Most wanted to know simple things: _How long have you been teaching? What's your favorite food? What's your favorite car? Do you prefer imports or American muscle?_

But the one question that made Letty's face contort in shock (and a little disgust), was from a student named Nela.

"Are you two, like, dating?" She'd asked.

Bouncing back from the unexpected question, Letty snorted and, dismissively, replied, "He wishes."

"No. We're _definitely not _dating," confirmed Dom. The way he said it made Letty think that he was truly disgusted with the idea of dating her. She was honestly slightly offended.

_She was a catch, damn it!_

"Is that everybody?" Letty's eyes looked around the room. A few nods of affirmation followed her gaze before she pushed off of the desk and walked to the center of the room.

"Cool. So, everybody find a stool at a station and get comfortable. Teams of two." She told them, before looking at Dominic, wordlessly wondering if he had anything he wanted to add. He uncrossed his arms and put his hands up in surrender, giving her the spotlight.

"Okay, so everyone the engine is the heart and soul of a car. It's central connection keeps the car running. Needs fuel to keep going, much like we need blood to keep flowing. Now, we all love a little friendly competition, right?"

"Yeah, we do." A boy named Justin replied. Some chuckles filled the room.

Clapping her hands together, Letty smirked. "Good. Now, in front of you are obviously engines. Different models and makes. And there are a few things that are wrong with them. The first pair of you to find, fix and document all of the mistakes by the end of class, wins."

"Ms. Ortiz?" Hunter started.

"Oh, god, no. Please call me Letty."

"Right, uh, Letty," Hunter began, feeling weird about calling a teacher by their first name, "What do we win?"

"One week of no homework. And one passing test grade." Letty looked around. "Fair enough?"

A cacaphony of 'sounds good' and 'sure' went about the garage, along with a few head nods.

"And to make it fair, we'll have a new competition every week." Dom spoke up, walking to Letty's side.

Letty hadn't thought about that, but she nodded at the brilliant idea. Slipping his hands into her pockets, Dom looked over at the sixth empty work station. He grinned.

"And for fun, Letty and I will work on the engine over there. See if you guys can't beat us at our own game?"

_Who said she wanted to work near him? Presumptious little-_

"So, ready annnddd...," the second hand reached the twelve, "go!"

Only seven minutes passed before Letty was nodding her head to the music and replacing the fried piston rings in the engine. Working with Dom was a complete waste of her time because she'd already figured out half of the problems with the destroyed engine.

"Ortiz, can you hand me the monkey wrench?" Dom demanded, his hand out. He hadn't made eye contact with her, as he continued to concentrate on holding the camshaft fastener.

Letty rolled her eyes. She picked up the monkey wrench and dropped it on the metal table next to him.

A very slight smirk turned up the corners of Dom's mouth.

_She's a feisty one, isn't she_?, he mused.

"Alright, just clean the airduct and the air intake hose and we'll be done." She told him.

"Nothing's wrong with the hosing. It's the intake manifold."

"No." Letty's irritation was only slightly visible. "It's the hosing."

"Are we even looking at the same engine, Ortiz?"

"Yeah, we are. Clearly, you need your glasses, grandpa." She shot back.

"Ooohhh!" The two teams next to them egged on.

"What happened to _friendly _competition?" Sean asked, grinning.

Dom and Letty looked at each other and then quickly back down at the engine.

"Clear the damn hose, Toretto. It ain't up for debate." Letty lowly spoke through clenched teeth.

Oh yeah, he definitely was going to enjoy working with her. No matter how much of a bitch she was.

_**Up Next: A pleasant flashback. And parent-teacher night.**_

_**A/N #2: This will probably be about 15-20 chapters (if not longer). Please review. Let me know if this is even worth continuing. Criticism, questions and comments are greatly appreciated, lovers.**_


	2. Back To Basics

_**A/N: You guys, I am seriously so freaking speechless from all of the reviews, favorites, follows and PMs about this story! You beautiful souls are the reason why this story will go on. Gratitude, lovers! Much, much gratitude!**_

_**Also, I meant 'back-to-school' night, not 'parent-teacher' night. But, sort of the same thing, yeah? Annnnndddd, since this is an AU, I've given Letty a dog and good parents (but they come a little later). Lol.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy! (:**_

_**Chapter 2: Back To Basics**_

_Flashback, 2 weeks ago, Friday, Los Angeles High School, 8:32PM_

_Letty walked into the enormous gymnasium of Los Angeles High School. A large maroon banner hung over a refreshments table, boasting 'LA HIGH WELCOMES ITS STAFF: 2013-2014 SCHOOL YEAR" in gold writing. Corny soft rock music played quietly over the gym's sound system and the minute that Letty entered, she wanted to turn around and head back out. The words 'prom' and 'tacky' came to mind. But she'd promised Elena that she'd go and make nice with her new co-workers_

_Most of the staff were dressed in skirt- or pantsuits and dress shoes, drinking unspiked punch and chatting amongst themselves. As confident as ever, however, Letty was dressed in one of her countless pairs of skinny jeans - black, today - paired it with a fitted, white v-neck shirt and a black blazer to set it off. Her hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail because she'd already been running behind schedule._

_"Leticia! So glad you could make it." Principal Morales greeted with a little too much enthusiasm. He walked towards her with his hand out._

_"Letty, please." She replied, shaking his hand._

_"Well, then I insist you call me Hector."_

_She nodded with a smile. _

_"Have you tried the punch?"_

_"No. Honestly, I'm a little afraid." The brunette smiled._

_"Of what? That it's spiked?"_

_"No. That it __**isn't**__." She half-joked, earning a hearty laugh from Hector. Letty watched as his posture slumped a little and he visibly relaxed. It was apparent that he had found some relief in Letty's refreshing jokes._

_"Come on. I have some people who I want you to meet."_

_"Lead the way."_

_Letty lost count of how many people she shook hands. She made rare effort to remember the names of a few others who held her interest. And those were the people that she stood in a small circle with, each expressing their desire for a shot of tequila and some better music. _

_"If Elena was here, she'd have added half a bottle of vodka to this already." Hector said, nudging Letty and raising his red Solo cup. Letty chucked, nodding her head in agreement._

_She looked over at the large clock above the gym door, surprised to see that an hour had already passed. Just as she started to turn away, one of the double doors opened outwardly and a large muscular man in dark jeans and a v-neck shirt entered, looking as if he believed he owned the place. _

_Their eyes locked for a heartbeat before Letty cleared her throat and decided that it was time for her to head home._

_End of flashback_

_Friday, Letty's apartment, 5:56PM_

Letty looped the elastic holder around once more and pulled her hair through it before pulling at her hair to tighten the ponytail. She tilted her head to the side.

_I knew I've seen him before_, she thought. It had taken her all week, but Letty finally figured out where she had first spotted Dom. Frowning at her thoughts, Letty slipped her feet into the tan and cream Sperry shoes before rising from her bed. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she shrugged. If the parents of her students didn't like her lightwash skinnies and white v-neck, then to hell with them.

"Blu, where the hell are my contacts?" She asked the blue-nosed, grey pitbull that was currently sitting regally on her bed. The pup lifted her head, questioningly, at her name.

After searching her dresser and messenger bag, the brunette gave up, opting to just grab her black, medium-framed glasses and her keys before walking out the door.

_Los Angeles High School, 6:23PM_

"Ortiz, tell me you brought some vodka to this thing." Dom announced when she walked into the room. He flashed her a half-smirk as he turned to write on the dry-erase board.

"Nah, man." Letty jumped up onto a counter. "But I wanted so badly to take a shot before I came."

Just as quickly as his hand stopped writing, it started again. "I've got a question for you, Ortiz."

"You can ask." She shrugged, opening the soda she bought from the vending machine in the hallway. "An answer ain't guaranteed."

"This... teaching, I mean... don't really seem like your...," he paused, searching for the right word, "thing."

"My _thing_?" Letty inquired, her eyes twinkled with amusement. She took a swallow of the acidic liquid. Her voice remained cool and casual, even daring to border on flirtatious. "Tell me, Dominic, what _exactly _do you know about '_my thing_'?"

She used air quotes to emphasize the last two words. Dom cocked an eyebrow and ended his writing with an exclamation point.

"I don't have a clue about your thing." He admitted.

_But I'm going to have fun trying to figure it out_, he inwardly presumed.

"You're right, though. It's not, but trying new things never hurt anybody, right?"

Dom shrugged, noncommittally. "Except maybe bungee jumping."

Letty rewarded Dom with a contagious laugh.

"But, seriously, though. You're a closed book. Is it always this hard for someone to be your friend?" He wondered aloud.

The Latina's laugh faded, but her smile didn't. "Believe me when I say this," she began, "we ain't friends."

The sounds of high-heeled feet and laughter from the corridor ceased their conversation.

Letty hopped down off of the counter and joined her co-worker in the center of the room as parents started to file in. When it appeared that all of their students' parents were present, Letty spoke first. Hector and a woman who appeared to be of importance entered last, choosing to stand in obervance, at the back of the workshop.

Once they went through the 'dog and pony' show of introducing themselves and what their curriculum consisted of, Dom and Letty opened the classroom up for questions.

"Major Boswell," a tall, gruff man introduced himself, "Sean's dad."

Letty nodded, waiting for his question.

"Is this class safe? I mean," Boswell glanced around at the mechanic tools, "our kids won't be harmed, correct?"

"Mr. Boswell, I can assure you and everyone else that your children are safe in this class. We teach them the basics of a car's functions and they will be build one from the ground up." As Dom spoke, he grabbed a stack of stapled papers from his desk and began handing them out to each set of parents.

Letty spliced in next. "The school, however, offers a wide variety of insurance plans and non-participation waivers if you feel that your child will be harmed. What you have in front of you is a bundle of every form that you will ever need when it comes to this class, including the insurance papers and permission slips for every trip they'll be taking this year."

"My, you two are certainly well prepared. Last year, their teacher just told us to 'chill out' and that 'everything would be cool'." A woman in a powersuit interjected. She was perched, delicately, on one of the stools with her long, olive legs crossed. Her exotic features and dark hair was enough for Letty to know that she was Neela's mother.

Dom and Letty chuckled, politely.

"Well, we just want you all to feel comfortable with this class. After all, no one should get a phone call from their child's school saying they're hurt. School's supposed to be a danger-free zone." Dom added, putting on the charm for the woman. Letty rolled her eyes when he flashed a flirtatious grin at her.

"Good to know." She replied.

Another twenty minutes of questions followed before the parents shuffled out of the room, some lingering briefly to speak with Hector. Letty rubbed her neck and closed her eyes as she sat on one of the kids' stools.

"Letty. Dom. I'd like to introduce you to Monica Alvarez, the Superintendent."

The two new staff hires shook hands with Monica.

"Very nice to meet you two. I must say: I was impressed with the way you handled those parents with such ease. Hector, here, did a wonderful job at putting you two together. You make a great team." She praised.

"Yeah, you two have great chemistry. Teaching chemistry, I mean. It's like without even thinking about it, you guys fall in sync." Hector commented.

Letty raised an eyebrow and Dom cleared his throat.

"Well, thanks for that." Letty mumbled, awkwardly.

Once Hector and Monica took their leave, Letty was more than pleased. In her mind, she'd deemed her first ever 'Back to School Night' a success. She grabbed her phone, keys and lukewarm soda off of the desk.

"So, how about we go get a drink and finish our conversation." Dom suggested.

Patting his shoulder, condescendingly, Letty shook her head. "In your dreams, Toretto."

_**Up Next: A girls' night out turns is more than Letty bargains for.**_

_A/N #2: Okay, I just had to get this chapter out of the way. You know, the last of the school formalities. Now, it's about to get funnier, juicier and just ... well, fast and furious. (: _


	3. Schooling You: Part I

_**A/N: So, HPB does not sell any alcohol except beer and wine, but I took a creative license. **_

_**Chapter 3: Schooling You: Part I**_

_Two weeks later_

_Saturday, Highland Park Billiards, Los Angeles, 8:58PM_

Letty slipped the bartender two ten-dollar bills, before she retrieved the two shots of tequila topped with lime slices and Corona from the bartop.

"Thanks, Lou."

"You got it, Tiny Terror."

Handing off one shot to her closest friend, Elena, Letty smiled at her Brazilian counterpart.

"Here's to you, here's to me. And may we never disagree. But if we do, fuck you and here's to me." Letty toasted.

Elena laughed loudly and clinked her shot glass against Letty's. "Here, here!"

They knocked the shots back together and winced as they shoved the lime slices in their mouths to lessen the burn. For as long as Elena had known Letty, the brunette Latina had toasted to the most ridiculous things, a trait passed down from her jokester father.

"Come on." Elena said, reaching for her glass of red wine. "Let me take your money."

"There's that wishful thinking that I love so much." Letty teased. She grabbed her Corona and the two headed towards the pool tables. Letty set the pool balls in order and lifted the wooden triangle rack. Elena broke first, while Letty rubbed chalk onto her cue stick.

"Stripes." Elena announced.

"Guess that makes me solids." Letty replied. Lifting her Corona to her mouth, she let her eyes wander the pool hall as she waited for Elena's next shot. The sight before her nearly caused her to choke on her beer.

"Oh, you have _got _to be _kidding _me." Letty hissed, annoyed. Elena pulled back, careful not to hit her next ball.

"What? Letty, what's wrong?"

"I can't get away from this guy." She muttered to no one in particular.

"Who?"

Letty inconspicuously nodded her head towards the door of the bar, where two men and a short woman had just come through. She looked away casually, while Elena took a glance.

"Who is he?" Her best friend asked.

"That would be the _Almighty_, Dominic Toretto."

"No shit! The arrogant ladies' man?" Elena questioned. "Good Lord, he is... _fine_!"

"Hello? Aren't you almost engaged?"

"Almost doesn't count, Letty." Elena smirked, still checking Dom out. "You should know me better by now."

Letty rolled her eyes, but the corners of her mouth turned up. "Okay, can you _not _call attention to us?"

"Too late," quipped Elena, she leaned back over and pretended to focus on her next shot, "because he's already coming over here."

"Ortiz." Dom said by way of greeting, pushing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Suckering chumps like you out of their money." She shot back, a faux smile gracing her face.

It's not that she _wanted _to be rude to Dom, but she'd seen his annoying, grinning face five days a week, for the last three weeks. The weekends were her time and, though she didn't mind mixing work with fun, there was nothing fun about Dominic Toretto.

For the past two weeks, he'd constantly disagreed with her about things in a car. He never admitted when he was wrong, even when she proved him right in front of ten students. Not to mention the fact that he was the _only _person in the world that actually enjoyed Monday mornings!

Elena smirked and the sound of the cue cracking against the number four ball. It bounced off the corner and made its way slowly back to the center of the table.

"Damn it." She looked up and smiled sweetly at Dominic. Holding her hand out, she introduced herself. "Forgive Letty's manners. I'm Elena."

"Didn't know she had manners." He winked at Letty as he shook Elena's hand. "Dom."

_Do not invite him to play_, Letty's mind screamed. The brunette leaned across the table, concentrating on any- and everything except her best friend shamelessly -and not too subtly- flirting with her coworker.

"Do you wanna come play winners?" Elena asked. Letty rolled her eyes and sunk two bal .ls into opposing corner pockets.

"Uh, I'm here with some people. Would you guys mind if they joined too?"

"No. The more the merrier." Elena chirped.

"Great. I'll be right back."

Elena turned to look at Letty, a look of approval on her face.

"'The more the merrier'? Really?" Letty deadpanned.

"Do you like him?"

"Hell no."

"He's your type, Let."

Letty sighed, picking up her beer. "He's not."

A few moments later, Dom shuffled back over with his two accomplices. The guy was a typical white guy. Short blonde hair, blue eyes and pretty smile. And the woman was thin with long dark hair and deep brown eyes. Her floral sundress stopped just above her knees and contrasted against everything that was dark and smoky about the bar she was in. She wrapped her arm around Dom's waist, loosely and watched smiled at Letty.

_She's pretty. If you like that sort of thing_, Letty mused. She offered a polite smile back before turning her attention back to the game at hand.

"Elena, this is my sister, Mia. And my brother-in-law, Brian." Dom introduced. Elena shook hands with both of them, before turning to Letty and clearing her throat. Letty made another shot before standing up.

"And that's Letty. My coworker." Dom told his sister. The younger Toretto's eyebrows rose considerably, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Letty. What had Dom told his sister about her?

"Letty, nice to finally put-." Dom gently elbowed her in the side. "I mean, nice to meet you."

The older brunette shook the hand of the younger, and then did the same to her husband.

"Nice to meet you. So," Letty stated, "you guys play pool?"

"I don't want to brag, but-."

"I'm sure you don't." Letty sarcastically muttered under her breath. But Dom had caught it and he smiled.

"But I'm the best there is."

Letty's eyebrows raised. "Of course you would think that. Probably because you've never played the best there is."

"And that, I suspect, would be you." It was more of a question than a statement when it left his mouth.

"Sounds like we've got a little challege." Elena instigated. She moved to stand beside Mia and Brian, while Dom rounded the table to grab a cue stick.

"Care to make a wager?"

"I'm not a betting woman."

"Well, let's just say you were. What would you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you." Letty replied, leaning on the pool table with both hands.

"Sure you do." Dom countered, rubbing chalk on his stick.

Mia, Elena and Brian looked back and forth across the pool table, engrossed in the verbal pingpong match. Though it was seemed to Dom and Letty as if the challenge was a test to see who would come out the Alpha, it was clear that their flirtation was only apparent to the three onlookers.

"How about this: if _I _win, you have to grade the tests from every one of our classes next week."

"And if I win?"

"If _you _win, Letty, you can do whatever you want to me for a whole week."

Letty inhaled deeply, staring Dom down. She couldn't believe she was actually considering his offer. If she won, she could make him do coffee and snack runs on his break, photocopy paperwork, or clean all of the tools. When she truly thought about it, the proposal was almost too delicious to pass up.

"You're on." Letty said, stretching her hand over the green felt. Dom smacked his hand against her, shaking it.

Mia had re-racked the balls, while Brian and Elena went to grab more drinks for the five of them.

"You ready?" Dom queried.

"For what?"

"The best seven minutes of your life. This will be a _very _quick game."

"Seven minutes? That's all? Guess I shouldn't be too surprised." Letty smirked back.

Dom's tongue pushed against the corner of his mouth as he chuckled. "Nice."

"Ay, before you break, let's have a shot." Elena interrupted. She handed a shot to Letty and one to Dom, before she and Mia took theirs from Brian.

Letty held her shot up. "Work is the curse of the drinking class."

Mia laughed abruptly, before adding, "I'll drink to that!"

They clinked their glasses with whomever's was closer before knocking back the shots and sucking on their lime slices.

"I hope that shot numbs your little heart." Letty told Dom.

"Why's that?"

"I don't want you to feel too bad when I win."

Dom simply smiled. "We'll see."

_**Up Next: The outcome of the game and meeting the requirements of the bet.**_


	4. All Is Fair: Part II

_**A/N: Glad you guys are loving the banter. The dialogue between these two is my favorite part to write. (: Your reviews really do help me write faster and better. **__Also, more than one of you guys has wondered whether or not you'll see things from Dom's standpoint (him without Letty), and the answer is yes. In the next two chapers, you'll see more of Dom's life._

_**Wasn't edited fully. All mistakes are mine.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4: All Is Fair - Part II**_

_Highland Park Billiard, Los Angeles, 9:39PM_

Dom once again rubbed blue powdered chalk onto his cue stick and grinned cockily. He was turning out to be a very worthy opponent. The pair forgotten about the three loved ones who made up their audience as they became more engrossed in beating each other. With eight balls left on the table, three of which were Dominic's, a certain darkness fell over Letty's face. She was no longer messing around, clearly irritated by her current losing streak.

Perhaps it was time that she start playing dirty.

Picking up the scotch that sat on the wooden edge of the pool table, Dom took a swallow before clearing his throat.

"Maybe we should up the ante a little. What do you think?" He asked over the rim of his glass.

Letty rolled her eyes. She should have known. Drinking from her beer, she tilted her head, her dark tresses falling over her shoulder. "You haven't won, yet."

"Exactly why I think we should change this bet before I do."

Sighing dramatically, Letty rested her forearm against the tip of her cue stick. "What are you proposing?"

"I think we should make this fair. When I win-."

"_If _you win." Letty interrupted.

Not correcting himself, Dom continued, "I get to do whatever I want with you for a week. Day or night."

Letty chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah, that's never gonna happen."

"Afraid I'm gonna win?"

Letty scoffed. Oh yeah, it was definitely time to play dirty.

She pushed her hair to the one side before leaning her forearms on the opposite edge of the table.

Just as Dom was pulling back to take his shot, Letty asked, quietly and flirtatiously "And what _exactly _would you be doing with me, Dominic?"

Dom fumbled the shot, the ball he intended to hit, rolled effortlessly across the short expanse of green felt before colliding with the eight ball and slowing down to a stop.

Letty stood tall again, and laughed valiantly. "Too bad. You actually could have had that shot."

"You cheated."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Letty replied. She made her next four shots fluidly. Finally, it was down to the magic number eight ball. All she had to do was make the black circle sail smoothly across the table and land directly into the left corner pocket.

Dom slipped his left hand into the front pocket of his light-washed jeans and swiveled the cue stick in his right hand. It was clear that he was anxious. The possibility that he'd had to be Letty's bitch for the next week was daunting. There was no telling what she would have him do. He had to distract her. And fast.

"You were right about one thing." Letty replied. She closed her right eye, briefly attempting to find the right angle to hit the ball.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"We only needed about seven minutes." Letty said, glancing at her watch.

"Believe me, seven minutes isn't long enough." He mumbled. That caught Letty's attention, but she was already slipping the cue stick against the ball. They collided too softly and the number eight ball barely moved.

"Oh, darn!" Dom said, snapping his fingers in mock frustration. "Too bad."

"Now who's the cheater?"

"Yeah, well, now who has to prove it?"

Along the sidelines, Elena, Mia and Brian sat on red-topped bar stools that were lined against the wall.

"I like her." Mia muttered to Brian.

Brian nodded. "You're not the only Toretto who does."

Elena kept her eyes forward, watching the game, but her lips turned up in a smirk. It was only a matter of time before Dom and Letty would realize their attraction. And when it happened, she wanted to be the one to say 'I told you so'.

Clearing the pool table in less than two minutes, Dom looked at Letty, a gloating expression on his face.

"Fair is fair." He shrugged, unable to hide his arrogant smirk.

"You have got to be kidding me." Letty muttered.

Dom drank the last of the scotch in his glass before lying the cue stick on the pool table. "I guess I'll see you bright and early Monday morning. With my coffee just the way I like it."

"Oh, no. We're playing again. Best out of three." Letty counter-offered.

"Tempting." Dom said, tilting his head side-to-side. He couldn't help but chuckle at Letty's pensive expression. She picked an imaginary piece of lint off of her shirt as she waited for his decision.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll like having you run errands for me." He walked off towards the bar for a fresh drink.

Elena hopped off of the stool and moved to stand in front of Letty, lowering her voice. "Oh, you so like him."

"Will you stop saying that? I do not. He's an arrogant dick."

"Letty, we've known each other for... what?... ten years, now." She waited for Letty's nod of clarification. "Exactly. That's why I know you don't lose unless you want to lose."

"He distracted me." Letty defended herself, gesturing in Dom's general direction.

"Oh really? What distracted you? The muscles or the arrogance?" Elena smiled. Letty squinted her eyes, but smiled back.

"Neither." The brunette rolled her eyes before turning to Dom's companions. "Mia, how long has your brother been a dick?"

Mia, sipping from her Corona, shifted her attention to Letty and smiled. "Mmm. About twenty-nine years."

The four of them laughed at Dom's expense. They talked for a few more minutes, ending with Mia and Elena exchanging numbers, promising to shop together.

"You guys ready to get out of here? There's a club we can hit up." Dom asked his siblings upon his return.

"Yeah. Sure." Brian agreed.

"Bright and early, Letty. I like my coffee by six."

"I'm running at six."

Dom looked her body up and down. Letty crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling naked under his gaze.

"I guess I can make an exception."

Goodbyes were said and Mia lingered behind for a split second. She looked at Letty before innocently offering, "By the way, he likes his coffee with two sugars and three creamers. I'll send Elena his number for you."

Elena laughed and nudged her best friend whose face was the definition of disbelief.

"What on earth did you get yourself into?"

_Monday, Los Angeles High School, 7:07AM_

Letty walked into the garage to find Dominic already sitting in a swivel chair. His feet were on the desk, crossed at the ankle. His fingers were intertwined on his stomach.

"Coffee." He gently demanded. Rolling her eyes, Letty crossed the room and handed him one of the Coffee Bean cups that she held. He accepted it gratefully and took a sip of the hot liquid.

_Two sugars and three creamers_, Dom pondered with awe, _How'd she know?_

"Is it to your standards, Your Highness?" Letty inquired, sarcastically. She smacked his feet off of the corner of the desk and sat her bag where his feet had been.

"Your Highness? I think I like that." Before he could command her to call him 'Your Highness' for the rest of the week, Letty shook her head, quickly.

"Don't even think about it."

Mischief twinkled in his brown eyes, but he didn't say anything else on the subject. Letty pushed her bag further onto the desk and hopped up. It was clear that Dom enjoyed having power over her.

"Dare I ask if you're drunk on power at the moment?" The brunette asked.

"You have no idea," confirmed Dom. With his free hand, he opened the red folder in front of him. Pulling out a sheet of paper, he handed it to her.

"A contract for my soul?" Letty assumed, sitting her own coffee down.

"No. But I'll have that typed up for you tomorrow." Dom laughed. "This is your schedule for today."

Letty's interest peaked and she took another look at the sheet of paper in her hands. Reading the items on the list of ten, her eyebrows raised. "No to number seven and _hell _no to number ten."

"It's adorable how you think the items on that list are debatable."

"Number seven says 'compliment Dom often'. That's never gonna happen, baldy."

"And what's wrong with number ten?"

"I'm not gonna be your running buddy tonight. Or any night for that matter."

"Oh, but you will. Fair is fair, Letty." He grinned. She rolled her eyes for the second of countless times that day.

_Six hours later..._

After lunch, when Letty was forced to drive to Panera bread for a chicken parmesan sandwich and mango smoothie for Dom, they met with their next class of the day. Dom had opened the vertically lifting garage door that led to the back of the school. He pulled around a sleek, black, 1996 Chevrolet Camaro and slowly glided it into the garage. The kids look impressed and were so ready to get their hands dirty with the car.

Letty opened the hood of the car as Dom turned the engine off. She, along with a few of their students, let out a low whistle at the state-of-the-art system.

"Nice." She commented.

"Radiator needs to be replaced. Breaks need to be replaced. The engine keeps shortchanging. And the paint color needs to change. Break into teams of three and make it happen." He told the class of ten. "One of you guys will work with me and Letty."

A few hands shot up, all wanting to work with Dom and Letty, the coolest teachers at Los Angeles High School. He looked at Letty, giving her the decision.

"Tim." Letty picked. Dom nodded his approval.

The class broke into groups of three and set to work on their tasks. Dom, Letty and Tim worked together to pull the large, rectangular radiator from the car. It was black with dirt and drops of water were leaking from it.

Opening the box for the new one, Letty handed it to Dom who moved to slide it back into place. Though it was the right size and right make for the car, it wouldn't slip easily back into the slot. He tried a little force, pushing at the top of it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Everyone stop what you're doing and come around to the front of the car." Letty announced. She gently pushed Dom out of the way. Once everyone had gathered, she pulled the radiator from the car and positioned it, once again, at its destined opening.

"Guys, treat your car like a woman. Just like her heart, the inside of a car should be handled with care." Letty started. She made sure the sides and edges were lined up properly. "Don't throttle her. Or use excessive force to get inside. Be gentle." She glanced over at Dom, who was watching and listening, intently. "That way, you'll be welcomed in."

The radiator fell into place with an audible 'click' and Letty leaned up, smiling at the class. "Got it?"

The class, including Dom, nodded their heads. "You can go back to what you were doing."

And so they did. Everyone except Dominic.

He stood there for a few more moments, reveling in everything that was Letty. He had no idea why or for what reason, but he felt himself, hardening in his black work pants. But he was supposed to loathe her. All of her self-righteous, 'I'm better than you' bullshit.

So then why did he find himself so completely turned on whenever he watched her work on a car?

_**Up Next: Letty is Dom's running buddy.**_


	5. Confessions of a Military Brat

_**A/N: This chapter was... interesting to write. (: Also, just taking a poll, I was thinking about keeping Dom and Mia's parents alive. It will serve a greater purpose in later chapters. What do you guys think?**_

_**Enjoy, beautiful souls!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Confessions of a Military Brat**_

_Monday, Venice Beach, Los Angeles, 5:49PM_

Letty's Road Runner pulled smoothly into a parking spot of the Venice Beach lot. Pulling her keys from the ignition, Letty rolled up the windows automatically and opened her door to get out. She snapped her fingers once, and commanded, '_andale_', and the twenty-six pound pitbull hopped across the center console and out of the car, tail wagging. She stood proudly by Letty's feet, waiting for her next command. When her owner, started walking, Blu followed closely, always remaining just beside Letty and never in front of her.

After their final class of the day, she'd finally agreed to be Dom's running partner that evening, chalking it up to being a glutton for punishment. Not only did she know that her body would be sore come Tuesday morning for running twice in one day, but Letty also knew that Dom couldn't go fifteen minutes without a cocky retort spilling from his lips. He suggested they meet at his house which, surprisingly, was less than ten blocks from her apartment, but Letty decided it was safest to meet at the beach.

"Don't trust yourself around me?" He'd asked.

To which Letty replied, "Don't flatter yourself."

Now, spotting Dom, who was texting on his phone, oblivious to their presence, Letty crouched down and pointed to her coworker, hissing in Blu's ear, "Get 'em!"

The blue-eyed, grey dog bounded towards Dom and stopped in front of him in a defensive position. She growled menacingly at him, letting out a bark every now and then. A startled Dom hopped up onto waist-high stone wall, and stood up to look around for the dog's owner. Letty walked leisurely down the sidewalk, laughing and pulling her hair up into a high bun.

"_Baja_, Blu, _baja_!" She managed through laughs. (_Down_!). Blu immediately sat back on her haunches, and stopped her intimidation. Letty pulled the leash from her back pocket and leaned over to attached it to Blu's harness.

"Letty, what the hell?" Dom exclaimed, hopping off of the wall. His heart raced a mile a minute, though he did a great job at keeping a calm face. Letty slipped a treat into Blu's mouth, who chomped happily while getting her head rubbed.

"She's usually _such _a good girl. I have no idea what got into her." The Latina tried and failed at an innocent voice.

"Yeah, right." Dom grumbled, not believing Letty's little show.

When Letty stood to her full height, Dom took an appraisal. Her baggy gray sweatpants had a cargo pocket just below her left thigh. She'd paired them with a white t-shirt that read "SKILLED IN EVERY POSITION" in teal blue block letters, the Nike symbol directly under them. Still the exercise clothes did nothing to hide her exceptional body that she'd undoubtedly worked hard for.

"So, just beyond the gate, there's a running path that loops around and hits the beach. I figured we could start there and on the way back, run through the sand. Sound like a plan?" Letty asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"As long as Cujo runs in front of me, so I can see her at all times." Dom replied, looking pointedly at Blu.

A huff of disapproval came from the pup's nose and both Letty and Dom chuckled a bit.

"She's a smart dog. She knows when she's being insulted." The threesome started walking towards the makeshift running path. "Just don't look her directly in her eyes."

Dom chuckled. "What is she? Royalty?"

"Damn right." Letty responded before adding, thoughtfully, "_Princesa_."

Upon reaching the path, the brunette stopped abruptly. She turned to Dom, questioning whether or not he stretched first.

"I don't need to stretch. I'm a machine, woman."

"Okay, Iron Man, don't complain to me when you're sore tomorrow," teased Letty.

Releasing Blu's leash, she asked both of her running companions, "_Listos_?" (_Ready_?)

Dom nodded his response and they took off, starting at slow jog. Letty steadily increased the pace every few minutes until the were running briskly down the mile-long running trail. Once they'd reached the end, they slowed to a quick stop and Dom bent over, hands on his knees.

"No. Stand up and put your arms over your head. It opens up your lungs and allows you to control your breathing easier." Letty instructed. She, herself, stretched one arm behind her head and then the other. Next, she lifted her leg behind her, loosely holding onto her ankle. Blu sniffed around the grass and under the shrub fence, catching her breath as well.

Between pants, Dom managed, "Race you back to the parking lot. Last one there has to tell the other something significant about themselves."

"Deal." Letty agreed. For a few minutes, they walked down the sand, closer to the ocean. When they were a safe distance for refraining from kicking up sand on other people, Letty shot off down the beach, and Dom quickly followed.

"Cheater!" He yelled as he gained on her. For one more mile, they ran back down the shoreline and up a small hill of sand. Together they stopped back where they started.

"Tie." Dom announced, his breathing erratic. "Guess we both have to spill something."

Letty let out a breathy laugh, almost in affirmation of his statement, as she reattached Blu's leash. She gestured for him to follow her. Dom accompanied Letty to her car and waited as she pulled two bottles of water from her trunk. She held one up to Dom, who shook his head in refusal, so she threw it back into the car. Opening the other, she poured some onto Blu's head before the dog leaned her head back and lapped at the personal waterfall she was receiving.

"What is this? A nineteen-sixty-seven?" Dom inquired, gesturing towards her car.

"Close. Sixty-nine."

"Always a good number."

Letty scoffed, but said nothing.

"So, ladies first." Dom told her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me."

"I don't particularly _want _to tell you anything."

"Why?"

"Because you're... you." Letty opened the driver's side door and sat inside. Dom was honestly bit nervous that she was going to leave, until he noticed her feet were still on the ground.

Leaning in, Letty turned the ignition on before rolling down the windows, halfway. As she exited, the Latin pulled the key out and snapped her fingers once and pointed inside. Blu hopped up into the car and took her seat on the passenger side, head out of the window, as Letty closed the door.

"What's wrong with me?" Dom asked, sitting on the curb in front of her car.

"You're this macho dude who thinks his high school flirting is cute, and who'll probably use whatever significant thing I _do _offer against me at a later date." Letty hopped up on the hood of her car and allowed her feet to rest on the front bumper.

Dom seemed genuinely concerned with Letty's assessment of him. His eyebrows furrowed in contemplation, before he opened his mouth to respond.

"Whoever broke your heart must have really done a number on you."

Letty shot him a look that read: who the hell do you think you are? Dom didn't press the subject anymore; he simply put both hands up in surrender. Silence fell over them for a few heartbeats.

"I was an Army brat." Letty offered.

Dom nodded his head. "Really?"

"Yeah. My dad was from the Dominican Republic but he served in the US Air Force. He met my mom when he was stationed at a post in Great Britain. She was on vacation when he met her. But when they met back up in the States, he married her. Had me three years later." Letty shrugged her shoulder, casually. "We moved around a lot. Jersey, Germany, South Korea, Honduras, Virginia, Texas."

Dom was shocked at this information. "When did you move to California?"

"About ten years ago with Elena. Our parents had been stationed together In Texas and we were sick of being bounced around from place to place. Don't get me wrong it was cool to see the world and all, but sometimes it's better to have a place to call home. _Permanently_. So, as soon as we both turned eighteen, we packed our shit and moved to LA." Letty cleared her throat, pushing nostalgia to the back of her mind and leaned forward, resting her forearms against her thighs. "That's something significant about me."

Nodding in agreement, Dom asked one last question, "Where are you parents now?"

Almost embarrasingly, Letty muttered, "Calabasas."

"Whoa. Expensive digs."

"Man, if it's one thing my dad knows, it's the value of a dollar. He's saved forever to retire comfortably." She admitted.

Another silence fell; this time, however, it was comfortable and pensive.

"Now," Letty started in a lighter tone, "it's your turn. Tell me something. What is there to know about the great and wonderful Dominic Toretto."

At that, Dom laughed. "Uh, there's not much to know about me, really. I haven't had an exciting life like you."

"Oh please. That's a lie if I ever heard one. You've never done anything crazy or daring? Never taken a wild chance?" Letty smiled.

"Yeah. Today, actually. I did something really daring."

An eyebrow raise from Letty, wordlessly challenging him to continue.

"I asked you to be my running partner."

"Correction, you blackmailed me into being your running partner." She ragged, playfully. "What was so daring about that?"

"I don't run." Dom admitted. It was his turn to shrug nonchalantly at his confession.

Letty was confused. And her face showed it. "Then why'd you-."

"On Saturday when I said I liked my coffee by six, you said you were out running by that time. So, I figured I might as well get an exercise coach out of the bet as well."

"So, you... you don't run? On a daily basis, I mean."

"No. I just... It wasn't bad seeing you outside of work." He told her.

Letty inhaled deeply. She wasn't sure if she was flattered that he wanted to hang out with her or annoyed that she could have been home indulging in Chinese takeout and beer instead of _exercising _with Dominic Toretto. The brunette was truly unsure how she should respond.

And so, she chose an indifferent half-statement, half-question.

"Because you don't see enough of me in school." She blew breath out of her mouth. "So what is it? My quick wit or charming good looks? Or are you just a masochist?"

Dom simply laughed and stood up, slipping his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. He started to walk off but paused and gave a half-turn.

"Later, Cujo." He told Blu.

And as he headed towards his car, she barked once, loud and proud as if to say, 'fuck off'.

* * *

Tuesday and Wednesday went by fairly quickly. Dom had again created lists of things that Letty had to do. Mostly menial chores like cleaning the tools, bringing him snacks and drinks from the vending, and fetching his lunch. There was no mention of their Monday run, but they seemed to work a little more amicably. And the jokes that they tossed back and forth didn't hold as much venemous sarcasm as before.

But, it was on Thursday when the shifted energy between the pair became slightly more obvious.

_**Up Next: 1327 East Kensington Road.**_


	6. Downpour

_**A/N: Thanks to [**__Stacee13__**] for the tape idea! (I turned it into a sticky note, though). Thanks for you guys' feedback about the Toretto parents. They will live on! (: Also, this story will more than likely surpass the originally planned 20 chapters. I want this story to go on for a long time. But not too long.**_

_**Fun Fact: The house that they use for the Fast & Furious franchise really is on East Kensington Road. But it's actual number is 722.**_

_**Enjoy! (:**_

_**Chapter 6: Downpour**_

_Thursday, Toretto House, 11:03AM_

Outside was dark. Unusually dark for ten-thirty in the morning. The clouds were full and angry and were charcoal gray in color. A flash of lightning and a crash of thunder was all it took before a heavy rain started pouring. Dom and Letty had been granted a day off, due to alternating class schedules. With every plan in the world to head to the beach and take a nice swim, the rain and its cool breeze shot his plans to hell in a handbasket.

Instead, he had been instructed to clean out the attic of the old house. The commanders of this task: Maria and Mia Toretto. When the mother-daughter duo wanted something done, they knew exactly how to go about it; suckering Anthony Toretto. With a flutter of their eyelashes, and a pout of their bottom lips, the middle-aged Cuban-Italian would see that it was done.

And as Dom sat on the couch in his childhood home, he was slightly unnerved by what was about to happen.

As if on cue, the doorbell sounded and he waited for another beat before standing up and crossing over to the front door. Unlocking it and pulling it open, he looked down at Letty Ortiz. Her white v-neck had been soaked through by the unexpected rain and the silhouette of her black bra was beginning to show. All she had done was walk from the car to his front porch!

"Tell me you have a dryer." She demanded, squeezing out the tips of her wet hair. He held the door a little wider and stepped aside for her to enter.

"Yeah. We have a dryer." He replied.

"Dom, who was at the-." Mia walked in from the kitchen, drying her hands on a dishtowel. "Letty."

"Hi, Mia." Letty gave her a genuine smile.

"Do you want a shirt to borrow? I can dry yours for you while you're here." The youngest Toretto offered politely.

"Yes, please."

"Follow me." She started up the stairs and Letty followed closely behind, shooting Dom a glare on her way up.

He couldn't blame her. It was kind of his fault that she was soaked through to the bone. He'd text her at nine that morning, reminding her that he 'still owned her ass until Saturday'. Half-blind from sleep and completely uninterested in what he had to say, Letty replied with a simple 'slavery is over, Dominic.'

Dom had chuckled before quickly responding, '1327 East Kensington Road. 10:30AM'.

And though she was a half-hour late, she was there. In his house. Already borrowing clothes from his sister as if they'd known each other forever. He moved into the kitchen, collecting a dwindling roll of black, heavy-duty trashbags and walked up the stairs. Every door was closed in the hallway except the large bathroom, whose vanity lights were on, giving the corridor a warm, dim glow.

Dom reached up and unhooked the latch at the top of the only door to the left. He opened it and looked at the sturdy, large wooden steps that greeted him led up to the attic.

The door to Mia's room flung open and the two women walked out, Letty in front, wearing a white t-shirt that boasted 'Belmont High School Jaguars Girls' Basketball. It fit her slim upper body nicely as if was made for her. When she turned slightly to thank Mia for the shirt, Dom could read the name 'TORETTO' in navy blue lettering. He smiled until he was hit with an unwelcome sense of pride that Letty was wearing something with his last name on it.

_Get it together, Toretto_, he inwardly scolded himself.

When they noticed finally noticed his presence, Mia raised and eyebrow and leaned against her bedroom door. Letty squinted her eyes at him.

"So, care to tell me why I'm here in the wee hours of the morning?"

"It's eleven a.m.," responded Dom. He put one foot on the first step of the attic stairs.

"Exactly. It mind as well be three a.m. on what's supposed to be my day off." She and Mia crossed their arms over their chests simultaneously.

"But you came." He grinned.

The loaded insinuation hung in the air. Mia was sure she could cut the sexual tension with a butter knife.

Letty huffed and when her voice spoke, it was pleading. "But why?"

"All's fair, Letty. I can do whatever I want with you until Saturday. So-."

"What? You want me to make you lunch?" Her feminine husk dripped with sarcasm.

"Now that's not a bad idea."

"Gosh, I hope you aren't allergic to arsenic." She smiled sweetly.

"You mean parsnip."

"No, I meant arsenic." Letty reiterated, her tone serious.

Mia laughed and Dom narrowed his eyes at her. "You're gonna help me clean out the attic."

"Hell no. I barely clean out my car." She lied. Her car was the one thing in her life that was always well-taken care of. Besides Blu.

"You always fight me on these things but then you do them anyway. So, let's just skip to the last part." He tossed her the roll of trash bags.

Dom said nothing more. He just started up the attic stairs, confident that Letty would follow behind him.

"Aw, just indulge him, Letty. Maybe you'll find some embarrasing pics of a naked baby Dom in the bathtub." Mia giggled. Letty grinned, shaking her head as she climbed the stairs as well.

The attic in the Toretto compound was actually fairly large, with two nice-sized windows on either side. The walls went were brick with wooden slats that went straight up and into a pointed ceiling. There were all kinds of odds and ends, from boxes and trunks to coatracks and books that looked almost antique. Two matching floral couches were off to her right. They sat on top of a large, Persian rug that looked like the one Letty had tried to avoid drenching in the living room.

Nothing was overly dusty or filthy, not that Letty would have minded if it were. One because she worked on cars all day. And two, because a little dirt never hurt anyone.

"So, you live with your sister and her husband." It was more of a question.

"Well, it's not how you make it sound. Our parents moved into a smaller place when I turned twenty and Mia turned eighteen, but when I was... gone... Mia couldn't part with the place. So when I came back, we stayed here. She met and married Brian. We've got roommates as well."

"Roommates?" Letty questioned.

"Leon and Vince. Really good friends of ours. They live here, too. If they aren't sleeping at some girl's place. You might meet them today."

Letty took in the information that he was offering to her. Then another question entered her mind.

"Gone where?"

"What?" He asked, quickly busying himself with opening a trashbag.

"You said when you were 'gone', Mia couldn't part with the house. Gone where?" She clarified.

Bouncing back from her question, quickly, he mustered up a cocky grin. "That's a story for another time."

"So, where do you want to start?" She asked. The sooner they finished, the sooner she could return to her bed for some much wanted sleep.

"Let's see what the hell are in these trunks."

Without prompt, Letty walked to a corner where four enormous, foot trunks sat. Two had rounded lids and the two with flat lids were stacked against the wall.

"Before I open anything, did you ever have a pet snake that got loose and you guys were never able to find it?" She asked, half-jokingly.

Dom laughed. "No. I promise that nothing will jump out to bite you."

Ceremoniously, Letty plopped onto the floor and unlatched the lock before pushing it open. Old clothes, mostly jackets and dresses greeted her. Dom opened his, only to find a mountain of papers, old newspaper clippings and photographs, some of which were yellowed with age.

"Whoa!" He said.

"Aww. You got the good one." Letty commented, straining her neck a bit to see what had prompted his exclamation.

"I'll leave this one for last. It'll take the most work." He replied.

A little over an hour and half passed before they heard footsteps. They'd gone through every trunk, except for the one that was filled to the brim with memories. At some point, Letty had used her phone's music app to break through the frequent silences that passed between she and Dom. At the moment, an old school rap duo was blasting through the small speakers.

Just as the pair moved onto the boxes, Mia walked up the stairs with a square serving tray in her hands. On it sat two ceramic plates, colorful in design, with sandwiches and two tall glasses of iced tea. Ice clinked in the cup, announcing Mia's arrival in the attic.

"I figured you two would be hungry." The younger Toretto admitted. She handed Letty a plate and glass of tea.

"Aw, Mia. You didn't have to do this. Thanks, girl." Letty said as Mia handed Dom his lunch.

"You're the best, Mi." He told her.

"This is true." Mia shrugged, nonchalantly. "Find anything good yet?"

Noticing the trunk of papers, she stepped over them, careful of their lunch. Mia turned it to herself and sat onto the floor and crossed her ankles as she started putting papers out. Most were unimportant in nature, until a few pieces of folded, yellowed papers fell into her lap. Opening them up, she gasped.

"No way!" Her hand flew to her mouth at her shocked outburst. "Dom, these our great-grandparents' wedding and birth certificates." Mia passed them over to Dom and continued looking.

Dom put his iced tea down to except the papers. He smiled at the papers, before holding them out to Letty. "Check it out."

Letty cleared her throat and took them, carefully.

"Maybe we can buy a scrapbook to keep them safe." Mia suggested, beginning to make 'keep' and 'toss' piles with the stuff she pulled from the trunk.

"That sounds good." Dom told her.

After they finished eating, Letty started picking up the 'toss' pile and putting it into a trashbag. A photograph that had been stuck the back of a newspaper clipping, fell to the floor. Letty sat the trashbag down and knelt to pick it up.

"Who's this?" The brunette asked, curiously. Dom and Mia looked over her left and right shoulders, respectively.

"Aw. That's Nana and Poppy. Our grandparents. They look so young. What year was that?" Mia asked. Letty turned the picture over, but the only thing written on the back was 'Lily & Marion Sock Hop' in elegant cursive.

"Doesn't say."

"Letty kinda looks like Nana in this picture, huh Dom?" Mia added unconsciously, still staring at the picture. Letty and Dom's eyes locked before they cleared their throats and looked away.

"Well, she's beautiful." Letty smiled.

"Yeah, she is." Dom mumbled under his breath. Letty pretended she didn't hear him as she handed the picture to Mia to add to the keep pile.

"They look Hispanic. What are you guys?"

"Cuban, Italian, Cherokee Native American." Mia answered. "And you?"

"Dominican, Puerto Rican, and Mohawk Native American." She replied.

"Ah, we're practically cousins." Mia joked.

While Mia finished going through the rest of the trunk, Dom and Letty took the next three hours to complete a sweep-through of the attic. Finally, they were done. During their purging, they managed to push things in certain corners, making the attic look much larger.

Mia picked up the pile of keepsakes that she'd put into a neat stack and stood up. "Letty, you've gotta stay for dinner."

"Oh. No, I couldn't-."

"I won't take no for an answer." Mia replied. Giving a polite smile to the pushy younger woman, Letty simply nodded her head.

Dom found his heart feeling a little lighter knowing that she'd be in his house a little longer. Something felt right about having her there.

_Wait. What? Where the hell did that come from?_,Dom thought.

"Dom, you coming?" Mia's voice hit his ears. He turned to see that she and Letty were already halfway down the stairs carrying the bags of things they planned on tossing.

"Yeah." He responded, grabbing the last two trashbags.

_5:02PM_

It was still pouring rain outside and it didn't seem like it was going to let up any time soon. Letty and Dom had been sitting on opposite ends of a couch, silently watching the newest episode of _Chasing Classic Cars_. Mia called for Dom to set the table, saying that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. She poked her head into the living room where Letty was sitting on the couch.

"Letty, do you want a-."

"Heyyy! Mia!" A loud, gruff voice shouted. Letty's head quickly turned to the door to see two scruffy men, one skinny and the other more muscular, walk into the house, the screen door slamming behind them.

"Who's the hot chick?" The other asked.

"The hot chick's name is Letty." Letty replied before Mia could scold him.

"Forgive them, they were raised by wolves." Mia told her.

Leon and Vince looked at each other before throwing their heads back and howling at the ceiling for a few heartbeats. Letty couldn't help but smirk and shake her head.

"'Sup, Letty. I'm Leon." The skinny one said. He put his fist out and Letty bumped hers against it.

"Vince." The built one added. He gave Letty's hand a firm shake. "Corona?"

"Sure."

"That's what I came to ask her before you two so rudely interrupted." Mia huffed. "Go wash up. Dinner's almost ready."

The two raced each other up the stairs, one always attempting to push the other out of the way to get there first. Dom chose that moment to enter the living room with two Coronas in his hand.

"So, I take it that they took the much _shorter _bus to school." Letty stated. Dom chuckled and Mia smirked.

"I like her, Dom." Mia told him. "She's got a mouth on her."

Dom sat back down on the couch, offering one of the beers to his coworker. When her hands grasped the base of the bottle, Dom looked in her eyes, but spoke to his sister. "That she does, Mia."

He released the glass bottle into her care and Letty dropped her eyes to open the top.

Brian came in a few minutes before Mia told them that dinner was ready. He shook Letty's hand and he and Dom shared a look past them to head into the kitchen.

During dinner, Leon and Vince cracked constant jokes and everyone else talked about their day. Dom found himself a little jealous that his two best friends were taking Letty's attention away from him. But, he was glad that she was having a good time. Her laugh was different; it was carefree and genuine, quite unlike the sarcastic chuckles she gave him when he made a smart remark. If he was honest with himself, Dom wouldn't mind hearing her laugh like that because of him.

"So, how is it working with Dom?" Brian asked Letty.

She pulled her hair to one shoulder and turned her attention towards Brian. Scrunching up her face, Letty tilted her free hand side to side. "_Ehh_."

The table laughed at Dom's expense. Letty turned to the him, smiling, and gave a quick wink to show she meant no harm.

"Nah, I'm kidding. It's not bad. We both have some pretty good ideas on how to keep the kids interested in whatever they do."

"You guys working on anything big at the moment?" Mia inquired.

"Not really. Well, I think we have a field trip coming up, right?" She asked, looking at Dom for confirmation.

"Yeah, we're gonna go to the junk yard so they can pick the cars they want to build from the ground up." Dom shared.

"That's what's up." Vince chipped in.

"How'd you get into cars, Let?" Leon asked. His use of Letty's nickname didn't go unnoticed by Dom or Letty, herself.

"I don't know. I've always been into cars. Since I was like ten." Letty shrugged. "When I lived in Texas, I would drag my mom to car shows."

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you parents now?" Mia wondered aloud.

"Calabasas."

"Nice." Brian nodded.

Letty shrugged. "They seem to like it. Wasn't really my taste."

"'Cause you belong with the wolves." Vince said, patting Letty's back.

"The wolves, huh? I don't know if I could run with you, Brian and Leon." She teased.

"And Dom. Don't forget Dom. He's part of this wolfpack." Leon said, pointing his butterknife at the man in question.

Letty's brown eyes flashed to the muscular man at the head of the table. "So, I take you to be the Alpha?"

"Your words, not mine."

Leon, Vince and Mia looked back and forth between Dom and Letty who had not stopped their staring contest.

"Apparently, we're missing something." Leon stage-whispered across the table to Vince.

After dinner, everyone, Mia excluded, had a slight buzz from the alcohol they'd drank. Letty insisted she helped Mia with the dishes. And Dom found that beer was a decent enough excuse for him to reenter the kitchen. For some reason he couldn't stay too far away from the snippy Latina for too long. Opening the fridge, he pretended as if he had no interest in their conversation.

"Letty, you really didn't have to do this." Mia said, taking a plate from Letty's hand to dry it.

"It's no problem. Where I come from, the cook doesn't clean."

"Oh yeah?" Mia wondered, a laugh in her voice. "I'd like to go there."

When a beer bottle clinked against another, Letty turned to see Dom shutting the refrigerator door.

"You should force your brother to clean them." Letty looking pointedly at Dom.

"That ain't gonna happen." He replied, opening his beer. Letty turned back to the dishes in the soapy water.

"Why? Ego too big to humble yourself?" She asked, scrubbing a plate with a little too much force.

Mia's eyebrows raised. She knew what was going.

"You say 'ego', I say-."

"Do not finish that sentence." Mia interrupted.

"Yeah," Letty taunted, "besides, I'm sure you have a really tiny pe-."

Before Letty could finish her thought, Dom had ripped a post-it note from the fridge, that had Mia's grocery list on it, and came up behind Letty, reaching around her shoulders and gently smacking it against her lips.

"Stop talking." His baritone voice so close to ear caused Letty's breathing to hitch. And she silently commanded her body not to respond. But goosebumps arose on her forearms and the soft wisps of hair on the back of her neck stood up.

The moment lasted less than thirty seconds. And at its end, Letty had composed herself and looked over at Mia, removing the sticky note from her mouth. "Thanks for dinner, Mia. I should go."

And with that, and a hug from Mia, she was off.

Mia looked at Dom and patted his chest, condescendingly. "Don't forget to take her shirt to work with you tomorrow."

_**Up Next: A field trip. And night out with the wolfpack.**_

_**A/N #2: Don't worry, Jesse will be in this fic as well. And PLEASE forgive me for the 'short bus' quip. I meant no harm by it.**_


	7. Kids in a Candy Store

_**A/N: Holy Hannah! The response to last chapter was... overwhelming! You guys are the best. Also, sorry the field trip seems a bit rushed, but I'm trying to get you guys some Dotty. Lol. **_

_**For everyone that read 'Just Across the Hall', the first part of the sequel will be posted either today or tomorrow so look out for that!**_

_**Enjoy! (:**_

_**Chapter 7: Kids In A Candy Store**_

When Friday came, Dom watched from the corner of his eye as Letty walked into the classroom with still-damp hair and light bags under her eyes, a telltale sign that she'd gotten just as much sleep as he had: none. They exchanged a mumbled 'morning' before making themselves busy on opposite ends of the room.

Dom still made Letty fetch his lunch while constantly reminding her that 'all's fair'. And by the end of the lunchtime, he was 'accidentally' wearing his pomegranate smoothie.

"They must not have put the lid on tight enough." Letty suggested. Though her tone held the hint of a laugh.

He'd went through his gym bag and pulled a fresh shirt from it, before heading to the bathroom to put it on.

And as the bell rang signaling the end of their last class of the week, Letty shouted a reminder that their field trip was Tuesday.

"Everyone's permission slips better be in my hand at the start of class on Monday!" She'd told them.

Together, Dom and Letty wordlessly cleaned up the classroom, putting tools back in their places and wiping down surfaces with lingering engine grease or oil. When they were finished, Dom removed her shirt from his bag and held it in front of her, tauntingly.

"You left this in your rush to leave my house."

Snatching it from him, Letty stuffed it into her own bag. "You make it sound so taudry."

Dom opened his mouth to reply, but Letty had already started out the door, shooting, "See you on Monday", over her shoulder.

_Tuesday, early-October, LA Auto Salvage Yard, 10:19AM_

The yellow school bus pulled up in front of the junkyard and Dom stood from his seat.

"Yo! Can I get everyone's attention?" He shouted to be heard over the still-running engine, kids with headphones and others who were in the midst of excited chatter. And they gave him their undivided attention. "Please stay close. Do _not _go running off on your own. This place is huge and you _will _get lost."

Letty handed a stack of papers to the two kids in the seat behind her and told each of them to take one and pass it back.

"You guys are about to get a paper with the make, model and year of the newest cars that have been brought in to be crushed. On the front are the muscle cars and the back has the imports. Choose your partners wisely because once you guys pick your cars, the two of you _will _be working together to build said car until the end of the school year. Got it?"

Nods of affirmation followed.

"Alright. Let's go." Walking past the driver, Dom nodded his thanks to him and hopped off of the bus. Letty and the class followed.

Because this was their Advanced Auto-Mechanics class, they were the only class that had the privilege of building a car from the ground up. The other classes that they taught focused primarily on learning the basics of a car through book- and paperwork. Still, with ten stoked teenaged mechanics around, Dom and Letty couldn't help their excitement as well.

The first order of business was to wait for each of them to pick a partner. After which, Letty and Dom both wrote down who would be coupled with whom. Next, the partners were alloted a few minutes to look down the lists of potential cars. It took much longer than expected and when Dom read through the sheet for himself, he understood why. There had been some pretty amazing cars available. Some that he, himself, wouldn't mind working on. But he kept reminding himself that it was for the kids.

When the last pair decided on their car and Dom had taken note, they started a tour with the supervisor of the junkyard. He led the class to all five car sites, showing each pair of teens what condition their car was currently in. They all got the opportunity to pop (or pry) the hood open to see what exactly they were going to be working with.

And by one, they were on the bus, heading for a lunch venue.

_Nick's Cafe, Los Angeles, 1:24PM_

The small diner had an old-school vibe with 50s music playing softly and the clatter of silverware against plates. The atmosphere was completely family friendly with only four waitresses on duty. Two were taking orders, one was at the cash register and the other appeared to just be cleaning up wherever it was needed. There was a small window where the orders were served and one could see the cook, making their food fresh.

Pushing past Letty and Dom, the energetic kids made themselves comfortable in the red and blue plastic booths. Their teachers took seats across from each other in a booth as well. Two out of the four waitresses made their way over with menus for the crowd of twelve and asked what drinks they'd like to start off with.

And then they were off to fill the orders.

"I love diners like these." Dom admitted.

"Me too. It always feel kind of homely." Letty replied. She looked over the menu, never giving Dom eye contact.

"Letty."

She rose an eyebrow, still perusing the menu. "Mm?"

"Letty." Dom said again.

"What?"

He stayed silent, waiting for her to look up at him. And when she did, he smiled.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing's up." Letty shrugged her shoulders.

"You've been on edge since Friday morning."

The brunette flipped the page on the menu a little harder than she had to. Their respective drinks were suddenly placed in front of them and Dom thanked their waitress, politely.

"Did Vince or Leon say something... inappropriate to you?" Dom asked her, quietly. He had a pretty good idea as to why Letty was more distant towards him than normal. But he needed to hear it from her.

"No. Of course not. They were actually pretty funny." The Latina told him. "They're cool. And Mia made me feel really welcome."

Dom nodded his head twice in understanding. "So, again: what's up with you?"

Letty sighed and finally looked up at him again. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

Holding his left hand up in surrender, Dom used the other to turn the page on his menu, not saying another word.

"Yo, Dom." Sean said, leaning over the back of his booth.

"What's up?" Dom turned around to look at him.

"Me and Neela are gonna build the sixty-nine Charger Daytona. But we don't know what color we should make it. What are the best colors for that car?"

Dom looked over at Neela. A knowing smirk graced his face. It was clear that Sean liked Neela. He turned back around before replying, "Go with a maraschino cherry red."

"Cool." Sean replied and turned back around.

When he glanced up at Letty, Dom smirked as her eyes quickly glanced back down at her menu, embarrassed at being caught staring.

While Dom was talking to Sean, Letty took the time to study his features. If she was honest, his profile wasn't bad to look at. His strong jaw, laugh lines around his mouth and cheek bones. Dark eyes and ears that protruded just a little from his bald head.

"What? Not your color?" He asked.

No response.

"C'mon, Letty. What is it?"

"It's not the color. It's the car." She replied, trying to get under his skin.

"What's wrong with a Daytona?"

Letty cleared her throat and sat her menu back onto the table. Leaning back against the booth, she brought her left foot up to rest on the seat.

"Isn't that the kind of car a guy might get if he were, say, overcompensating for something?"

"Hey, I've got a Daytona."

Shrugging noncommittally, Letty tapped her fingers against the table. "All I'm saying is it's a soft car."

"A sof-?" Dom couldn't believe his ears. That's when he saw the amusement twinkling in her eyes. She was taking pleasure in riling him up. He leaned back as well and shook his head. "Maybe I'll give you a ride someday. Show you that there's nothing soft about me."

"Thought we were talking about your car."

"Were we?" He asked, taking a sip from his Coca-Cola.

A smirk and an eyebrow raise was all Dom got in response.

_Friday, King Nightclub, 9:43PM_

Letty had been walking Blu when her phone chimed, signaling a phone call. It was Mia Toretto, begging Letty to come out and have a few beers with them at one of the hottest clubs in Los Angeles. When Letty asked just how they were going to get their names on 'the list', Mia told her not to worry about it and that she should bring some friends if she wanted.

Letty called Elena and her other best friend, Jesse. Letty had met him about eight years ago when she stood up for him in a bar. He had accidentally spilled his beer on an unsuspecting biker who wanted to beat the living daylights out of him. But, with her quick wit and fire-sharp tongue, Letty managed to save his hide. They'd been inseperable ever since.

Now, here they were, the three of them, walking towards the front of the line of King nightclub.

"Name?" The extremely muscular bouncer questioned. Letty deduced that he should probably lay off the steroids.

"Letty Ortiz." She told him.

Flipping the page on his list, he checked off her name. "Ortiz, plus guests?"

Whe he glanced up at her, Letty pointed at Elena and Jesse who flanked her shoulders. Nodding, he unhooked the red velvet rope and moved aside.

The bass thumped, the lights flashed, the drinks flowed and the people danced. Immediately, the trio headed to the bar. If she was going to be partying with Dominic Toretto and company, she would need at least two shots of vodka.

"Letty!"

The Latina spun around at the sound of her name, a shot of vodka in her hand. Mia Toretto was walking towards her, pulling her husband along as well. Letty knocked back the shot and smiled.

"Hey, Mia. How you livin', girl?"

"Good." She said, hugging her new friend. She hugged Elena and Jesse as well. It was suddenly clear to Letty that she the younger Toretto was already a bit tipsy. Brian looked at her, shrugging apologetically before shaking hands with Jesse.

Once introductions were done, they gathered their drinks and followed Mia across the crowded dance floor and up a set of winding, black metal steps to a VIP section.

"There's our she wolf." Vince shouted over the blasting music. He was sitting on the back of a black leather couch, his feet where his ass should be. Letty smiled and knocked back her last shot and chased it with a sip of her Corona.

More introductions followed and then Letty glanced around, noticing that someone was missing.

"Where's Dom?" She asked Mia. Mia grinned.

"He's in the office, talking to Rome."

"Who's Rome?"

"One of Dom's really good friends. He owns this place."

Letty nodded her head, clearly impressed. Shrugging off her leather jacket, Letty draped it over the back of the couch behind her. Leon started a conversation with her, only to be interrupted when Mia leaned over and muttered something into Letty's ear.

"Speak of the devil." She said, nodding her head towards the entrance of their VIP area.

Dom and a handsome chocolate-complexioned man, whom Letty assumed was Rome, stepped up into the space. Immediately, her eyes flickered to Dom's and he smiled. Returning it, she found herself becoming acquainted with Rome.

Dom put his arm around Rome's shoulders and pointed to him with a beer-clad hand. "Letty, this is King Rome. He owns this club."

"This is her?" Rome replied. He kissed the back of Letty's hand and flashed his pearly whites at Dom. "Nice to meet you, Letty."

"Likewise." She told him.

Mia suddenly found Elena's platform heels immensely interesting and moved to the other couch to question her about them, leaving only one spot left for Dom to sit. Right next to Letty.

_Real smooth, Mia_, Letty thought sarcastically.

Dom plopped down and leaned over to sit his beer on the black, oval table, but didn't speak another word to the brunette. And with the two shots of vodka in her system, Letty was a little put off by that. But she said nothing. Instead, she continued her previous chat with Leon.

A round of apple pie vodka double shots were placed in the middle of the table and they each grabbed one. Except Letty. Dom picked up the last shot, forcing it into her hand before lifting it up.

"Wait, wait. Letty makes the funniest toasts." Elena said. And they looked at the Latina, expectantly.

Letty shook her head, smiling, but held her drink up anyway. "May the winds of fortune sail you, may you sail a gentle sea. And may it always be the other guy who says 'this drink's on me'."

Laughter rang around the circle and a chorus of 'cheers' and 'here, here', before their heads tilted back and the sweet alcohol fell down their throats. Empty glasses clinked as they were placed back onto the table. And Dom finally acknowledged Letty.

"Where do you come up with those sayings?" He asked in her ear. The shiver that ran down her spine didn't go unnoticed by Dom. He smirked at her body's reaction to him.

Letty shrugged. "It's just something I picked up from my dad. Every holiday or family get together, he and my uncles quote an Irish or Spanish drinking toast. They're usually funny, some are a little more obscene than others. But it's all in good fun."

Dom nodded and moved back to speak in her ear. "Dance with me."

Letty shook her head, wishing she could shake him off her feelings just as easily. "I don't dance."

"Liar." He stood up and offered his hand to her. Hesitantly, she took his hand and stood up as well.

"Ay! Where are you going?" Elena yelled at the departing pair.

"Dancing." Letty shouted back.

And it was at that precise moment that everyone else agreed that dancing sounded fun. So, they stood up, following Dom and Letty down the stairs and onto the dance floor.

Hundreds of people were enjoying themselves, not caring if they were being pushed closer to their dance partners due to the overcrowding. They laughed and carried on, enjoying the beginning of the weekend.

Dom swung Letty around, pulling her front to his as they danced to the music. His brown eyes reached hers and never looked away. The brunette's eyes were hypnotic, drawing him in like a game; telling him nothing, but demanding all of his attention. Their bodies moved to the heavy hip-hop bass; Dom's hands leisurely on her waist and one of hers resting on his forearm.

"Stop." Letty finally said. Though the audio did not reach his ears, he was sure that's what she'd said.

Dom dipped his head, angling it so he could hear her better. His cheek brushed against hers and he felt her tense up. The alcohol had started to take its effect. Warm bodies pressed, mercilessly, against each other. And when Dom's hand came up to rest on the spot where her jawline and throat met, electricity crackled. A spark.

"Stop what?" He inquired.

"Staring."

"Why?"

"Because."

But Dom didn't stop staring. And why would he? It was clear that Letty wasn't uncomfortable. Nervous, was the word. She was nervous, suddenly wishing she hadn't taken that third shot. Letty was far from a lightweight but that double shot of apple pie vodka made her head light and she was quickly becoming uninhibited.

Letty's need for air became too great and she turned to find her way out of the crowd. Until Dom's hand found her small bicep and pulled her back. Looking around, casually, Dom's gaze landed back on her and it was all over for Letty. He melded her body flush against his. His hand moved back to its place on her neck and he angled in. Slowly. Cautiously. Before pressing his lips to hers, firmly.

Then it happened. Letty's eyes closed, her body loosened up, and her hands gripped either side of the hem of his white t-shirt. The palms of her hands gently dug into his hips bones. Their mouths moved together as if they had been kissing each other all of their lives. Letty granted Dom's tongue access into her warm mouth, and she massaged it with hers.

Her body was on fire with desire and she could feel most of it below the belt. And when Dom's pelvis shifted, she could feel his hardening manhood. She pulled away in shock, stuttering incoherently before she turned and tried to lose herself in the throng of young adults.

But Letty had kissed him back.

And so, Dom went after her.

_**Up Next: The morning after and a flashback.**_

_**A/N #2: Cliffhangerrrrrrr! What do you guys think happened? More kisses or maybe a drunken one night stand? Hmmm. Drop me a review.**_


	8. I Take It Back!

_**A/N: The moment of truth. (; **_

_**All flashback moments are in **__italics__**.**_

_**And all mistakes are mine.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 8: I Take It Back!**_

_Saturday, Letty's apartment, Los Angeles, 10:58AM_

Letty slowly turned onto her side, her hand immediately flying to her temples. Her head was spinning and the blinding light that was pouring through her floor-to-ceiling windows was not helping.

"Fuck." Another voice groaned in unison with her. Letty's eyes widened.

_Who the fuck?_, she thought.

Turning her head to see, the brunette suddenly jumped up at the same time as Dom did. The sheets tangled around Letty's ankles and she nearly fell over the edge of the bed. When she regained her balance and stood up on the floor, she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"This is a dream. This is a dream. Wake up, Letty." She chanted to herself.

"Want me to pinch you?" Dom asked. It was clear that he could go from confused to smug in less than thirty seconds. He crossed his arms over his chest. His _bare _chest. And for a moment, Letty had to appreciate how extremely fit the guy was.

"Shut up." She told him.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on before you start giving out orders, hm?" Dom's eyes glanced down, and she followed his gaze downwards, drawing her attention to her black t-shirt and dark blue lace panties.

She gasped and pulled the black comforter from her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. Dom refrained from telling her that he could still see the tops of her smooth, olive thighs through the split in the blanket. He slid his hands inside the front pockets of his jeans, reminding Letty of a Calvin Klein model.

"Please tell me that we didn't-." Letty trailed off as she pointed her finger between herself and Dominic.

"_Believe me_, kid, if we did, you'd be walking funny."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Oh, I _highly _doubt that."

"Should I prove it? We're in the perfect environment."

"Shut up." She repeated. "What the hell happened last night?"

"You really don't remember?" Dom asked.

"I remember leaving the club and stopping somewhere to get a cheeseburger and fries. And I remember dropping the keys while trying to open the door. And then... it gets a little fuzzy."

Dom rubbed one hand over his head. "I'll tell you the story if you make me breakfast."

The Latina squinted her eyes, sizing him up for a moment. She scoffed while weighing the pros and cons of the predicament they were in. "_Fine_. Let me put some clothes on."

"Please. Don't." He muttered under his breath. The brunette crossed the room, brushing past her half-naked co-worker, and opened the top drawer of dresser.

"_Espero que os gusta saliva en tu huevos_." Letty smiled, spitefully at him as she yanked a pair of jean cut-offs from the drawer. (I hope you like saliva in your eggs.)

As soon as she closed it, she found herself being pushed against the dresser with Dom's hands on either side of it. The blanket slipped from her hands and pooled on the floor, around their feet. His gruff voice, deeper than usual, Dom practically growled in her ear, "_Seguir adelante. El m__á__s sucio que hable, m__á__s dif__í__cil me da_." (Keep going, Letty. The filthier you talk, the harder I get.)

And then he was gone, walking casually out of her room. Letty's mouth dropped open. She had no idea that he understood, nor spoke Spanish. With trembling hands, she pulled her jean shorts on and was just about to zipper them up, before she heard:

"Letty!" Dom's voice sounded a bit nervous and unsure as he called out to her.

Letty smirked, knowingly, and sauntered out into the hallway that led to her kitchen.

"Karma's a bitch. Literally." Letty chuckled. Dom was sitting on her kitchen counter and Blu had struck a defensive pose while she growled at him. Letty leaned over her island and pretended to clean her fingernails, while Dom eyed Blu.

"Letty, seriously, call of your army of one."

"Just be assertive with her, Dom. I would have thought that a womanizer like you would know something about that."

"I'm assertive. But I'm not a womanizer."

Opening the fridge, Letty looked at him over his shoulder. "That's not what I hear."

Blu growled once more and Dom narrowed his eyes before snapping and pointing to the floor. "Blu, lay down." Immediately the dog lay down on the floor, resting her head on her paws. The brunette actually looked impressed. Blu rarely listened to anyone except Letty.

"What exactly did you hear? And who did you hear it from?"

"I'm not a snitch." She bent over to open the crisper drawer, pulling out eggs and a pack of bacon. "Besides, you're supposed to be telling me about last night."

"Fine. I'll start with what happend after you kissed me." Dom chuckled.

"That's _not _what happened! _You _kissed _me_!"

"Stop talking, woman. This is my story."

_Flashback (12 hours earlier), King nightclub, 11:03PM_

_Dom headed through the dancing crowd in the general direction that Letty had gone. As Letty walked towards the VIP section, she wiped her lips with the heel of her hand, wishing she could wipe away what had just transpired as well._

_"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Letty said to herself. She shook her head and walked up the stairs to VIP and grabbed her leather jacket from the back of the leather couch. The brunette reached into her jacket pocket for her car keys and when she turned around, Dom was standing there._

_Trying to sidestep him twice to no avail, Letty finally looked up at him. _

_"Letty." Dom started, warningly. He was not going to let her just run out of there without at least talking about the kiss._

_"Dom, come on. Would you just move?" She tried one last time to move past him, unsuccessfully. He put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her._

_"Why don't we go somewhere and talk?" _

_Letty sighed heavily and looked past him, over the balcony, at the hundreds of dancers in the club. They were all smiling and laughing, having the times of their lives. She spotted Jesse dancing with a random brunette. Elena was grinding on Leon. Mia's hand was in Brian's and he spun her around in the small space that they'd made their own. Vince had his arm around Rome's and they were jumping up and down, making fun of the guidos in the club who were fist pumping._

_Letty sighed and pulled her car keys apart from her house keys and threw them onto the table for Elena and Jesse. Looking back at Dom, Letty gestured impatiently. "Fine. Take me anywhere."_

"That's not what I said!" Letty laughed as she scrambled the cheese eggs in her Teflon pan. "I'm pretty sure I said 'whatever'."

Dom picked up the glass of orange juice that Letty poured for herself and drank from it.

"This is my story. I'll remember it the way I want."

"You're remembering lies."

"Anyway..." He started again.

_Dom knew better than to drive with a lot of liquor in his system, but he had to talk to Letty and the club wasn't the best place. Letty allowed herself to be led towards his car, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket. The pair hopped into the Daytona and shut their doors simultaneously._

_Twenty minutes later they were in a Mom and Pop diner for drunk food to-go. Letty's head was spinning, but she still felt light and ready to, idiotically, take on any- and everything._

_"So." Letty started. She drummed her fingers on the edge of the counter._

_"So." Dom repeated, nodding his head. Letty wanted to slap the smug grin off of his face._

_"You kissed me."_

_"I did." Dom replied, leaning over the counter and clearing his throat._

_"Why?"_

_"Probably the same reason why you kissed me back."_

_"I did __**not**__-."_

_"You did."_

_It was Letty's turn to clear her throat, for lack of anything better to say. She pretended to look around the room, shaking her hair out of her face._

_"Here ya go, doll." The redheaded waitress said, placing the brown paper bag with their order atop the counter. She winked at him with a quick smile before taking the twenty he offered and sauntered off._

_Letty let out a quick breathy laugh, her eyes widening and her eyebrows raising. "Wow. She's a subtle soul."_

_"Come on." Dom said, leading her out of her quaint restaurant._

"Dude, she wanted you so bad." Letty chuckled. She placed two plates of breakfast onto the breakfast bar and hopped up onto one of the stools next to Dom.

"She did not."

"Yeah she did."

"Jealous?" Dom asked, picking up his fork.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Shut up and eat your breakfast."

_Pulling into a the parking lot of a playground, Letty and Dom hopped out and stumbled their way to a set of swings. Sitting down, they opened their food, beginning to eat. _

_"We work together." Letty said, biting into a french fry._

_"Mhm.."_

_"I mean, it's unprofessional."_

_Dom put three french fries into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Mhm."_

_"Dom. I'm serious."_

_Dom swallowed and then drank from his soda. "I know you are. But that's not going to make me stop."_

_"Stop what?"_

_"Kissing you."_

_Letty almost choked on her french fries. She coughed a few times to clear her throat and then looked over at Dom._

_"You okay?"_

_"No, I'm not okay. Dom, we can't kiss."_

_"We did."_

_"I mean... ever again. We can't kiss ever again."_

_"Live a little, Letty."_

_"Get bent a little, Dom."_

_Dom laughed. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"_

_"Sometimes."_

_"Look," Dom started, balling up his foil wrapper, "I think that we shouldn't worry about the work stuff. We're smart enough and mature enough to keep our personal and professional lives separate."_

_"Right. Which is exactly why we kissed each other. Co-workers, and all."_

_"I think you just don't want to admit that you liked the kiss."_

_"And I think you're really arrogant to think that you're a good kisser."_

_"Aren't I?"_

_The corners of Letty's lips twitched and amusement played on her face."You're alright."_

"Which I think is bullshit."

"You _are _alright."

"I'm better than alright. I'm a phenomenal kisser."

Letty looked over at him, dropping her slice of toast back onto the plate. "Nobody likes an eager beaver."

"Said no man in the history of the world. _Ever_." Dom countered. His eyes met Letty's and she couldn't look away. She nervously glanced down at her half-finished breakfast before looking back at him.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me."

"No." He leaned over, slowly. And Letty angled in as well. Before their lips met for the third time in less than fourteen hours.

_Back at Letty's apartment, Letty's keys fell against the floor with an audible 'CLANK'. Letty laughed, drunkenly. Dom picked them up and moved her to the side to unlock the door. He was just as drunk as she was but somehow managed to fit the key in the lock on the first try. Pushing the door open, he gestured for her to walk in first, if only so he could check out her little Latina booty._

_"And stop checking me out." She told him as she pulled off her jacket. She threw it to the side, hoping it would land on the back of the couch. _

_It was only a moment before the short brunette felt herself being tugged backwards and pushed against the wall of her hallway. One of Dom's hands was on the wall beside her and the other fell to her hipbone. Letty gripped the center of his shirt, wordlessly demanding that he lean down to kiss her._

Dom found himself on his feet, standing in front of her, as their kiss turned passionate. His tongue rolled against Letty's. Letty put her hands on his face, claiming him as hers. Dom's hands gravitated towards her waist and her legs wrapped around his. He picked her up and pulled her against him, picking her up and heading towards her bedroom.

Lying her down on her bed, their lips never parted. The kiss deepened, frantically and they didn't pull apart until the need for air was overwhelming. Dom moved away just an inch, but it was enough for the both of them to reach for his shirt, pulling it off. Letty's hands roamed up his stomach and over his broad chest, to rest on his muscular biceps.

_The passionate kiss deepened._

_"Oh god!" Letty exclaimed, pulling away. Her hand clamped against her mouth and she pushed Dom away, jogging into the bathroom._

_Dom exhaled deeply and gently tapped his head against the wall before he walked towards the bathroom to hold Letty's hair back. He rubbed her back gently and then helped her up and towards the sink so she could brush her teeth. While she performed that, suddenly complex, task, he went to get her a glass of water._

_Dom found her in her bedroom, shimmying out of her skinny jeans. She plopped onto the bed and kicked them off of her ankles and climbed in, resting her head against the pillow. He set the water on Letty's nightstand and pulled the covers up and over her. _

_"I'm gonna go."_

_"No, wait." Letty said, grabbing his hand. "Stay."_

_Dom turned off the lamp next to her and kicked off his shoes before climbing over her and rubbing her head until he heard her breathing even._

"Mm. Wait. Dom. We have to stop." Letty panted. Her words were saying one thing, but her actions were saying another as her hands pulled Dominic closer to her.

"You're right." He breathed. Kissing her again, his right hand roamed down her thigh to squeeze her ass. A soft moan escaped her lips and she trailed kissed from his mouth, down his jaw and to his neck.

Dom groaned. Everything part of his body was telling him to let her keep going, but his mind told him that this wasn't the right time.

"Wait. Wait. We really have to stop." He told her. Pushing off of her, Dom sat back on the bed.

"But why?" Letty practically whined.

"Because this isn't how I want you. I want to take you out first. A few times, actually. And I want this to be right."

Letty huffed and folded her arms.

"Damn you and your manners." She pouted.

Dom laughed. "You're not a skank, Letty. And I think we could actually mean something to each other."

"Fine." Letty positioned herself so she was propped up on her forearms, her legs still on either side of Dom's. "But you do know this now means I'm not giving it up for quite some time."

Dom's mouth dropped open. "I'm being punished for being a gentleman?"

"Not punishment. If you're being a gentleman, that means I've gotta be a lady about this."

Dom couldn't believe his luck.

_Damn his good upbringing!_

_**Up Next: A date turns... sour.**_


	9. Busted!

_**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, follows and favorites! You're souls are golden! Also, I love that you guys love 'Blu'! Oh, and Just Across the Hall: The Finale has finally been posted after a long battle with my muse to stop being counterproductive.**_

_**Also, I have a new Dotty AU posted called '**__She Left Him in Texas__**'. I hope you guys like this one so much that you'll give that one a try as well. (: I'm super excited about it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Busted!**_

_Saturday, Letty's apartment, 6:50PM_

Elena's laughter filled Letty's living room and she put her feet up on the glass coffee table. "Oh, man! I knew it! I told you so."

"I'm so glad that you think this is amusing." Letty deadpanned.

"You're such a slut." Elena gasped through her fit of giggles.

"I'm not a slut. Besides, you were the one throwing your pie at him in the bar."

Elena stopped laughing and her mouth fell open. "I was not."

"Mhm." The brunette drank from her beer. She sat her elbow on the back of the couch and rested her temple against her closed fist.

"So, why haven't you changed the sheets yet?"

"Because I didn't sleep with him."

"Hold on. You had an extremely handsome, half-naked guy in your bed and you... _didn't _sleep with him?"

Letty picked at the 'Corona' logo on her beer bottle and smiled sweetly. "He wants to wait until we've had a few dates. And I actually like that about him." Her short nails tapped against the neck of the glass and Elena realized she'd never seen her best friend like this before.

"How many dates before you're spreading for him?" Elena inquired, bluntly.

"Elena!"

"What? I think it's a pretty fair question."

"It's not really something I'm gonna plan out. Whenever it happens, it happens."

"Well, when it happens, I want details."

It was Letty's turn to laugh loudly. "You're sick."

Silence fell over them for a few heartbeats before Elena spoke first. "Hey. You really like him, don't you?"

"He's alright." Letty nodded. And Elena smiled at her.

"Good. I just want you to be happy. You know that." She patted her friend's leg and then stood up to pour herself another drink.

_Thursday, Letty's apartment, 10:59PM_

A knock sounded at the door and it took all of Letty's energy to get off of the couch and answer it. Dom stood there, and when the door swung open, he smiled at her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"We're having our first date tonight."

"We are?"

"Yeah." Dom looked her up and down, assessing her for a moment. "Get dressed."

Letty looked down and suddenly her yoga pants and loose tank top were completely hideous, though she was sure her ass looked great.

"Jeans? Dress? Doc Martens? Heels?" Letty asked.

"Jeans and Doc Martens are fine." Dom shrugged after a moment. "And maybe wear your hair in a ponytail."

Letty looked at him, quizzically.

"I like when you wear it up." Dom answered her unspoken question.

Letty nodded and turned towards her bedroom, unable to contain the pleased smile on her face.

"Sit." She offered just before she shut her bedroom door.

Ten minutes and three different pairs of jeans later, Letty walked out of the her bedroom, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"I'm ready when you-." She trailed off when she saw Dom leaned over the TV, looking at her family pictures. "Are."

"How old were you in this picture?" He asked, pointing.

Letty walked to his side and smiled. The picture was of Letty sitting atop an Army humvee with green and brown camoflauge paint on her face and a soldier's helmet on her head. Five, muscularly built soldiers stood around her feet, some with their forearms resting on the vehicle beside her, and she held a twelve-gauge, Mossberg 500 rifle in her hands.

"Seventeen, I think. Those are my boys in Texas." She explained fondly. "That was the day of the air show. My dad couldn't take me so he'd issued an order that those five idiots would escort me there."

Dom looked impressed. "Nice."

"Yeah. I had some good times." Letty slipped her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and Dom turned to face her completely. "So, where are we going?"

"That's a surprise." He replied and gestured towards the front door.

_Santa Monica Boulevard, 11:45PM_

Dom parked his car on a small, side street, overwhelmed by shadows. A single street lamp shone dimly and Letty hesitantly exited the car.

"Did you bring me here to kill me?" She teased, shutting the car door.

Dom chuckled and waited for her to round the car and fall into step next to him. His hand gravitated to her lower back leading her down the street and turning a corner. The sights and sounds before her caused her eyes to widen. She'd heard of the illegal street races in LA but she'd never experienced it first hand.

Some of the hottest muscle cars, and imports, lined the street. Teenagers and adults, alike, were leaning against cars, drinking beer, smoking marijuana or showing off their rides. Scantily clad women roamed freely and Letty couldn't stop herself from wondering where the hell their parents were.

Dom pulled her hand into his and led her towards a small circle of cars where Vince and Leon were leaning.

"Hey. It's the hot chick." Leon teased. Letty laughed and lightly smacked his arm with the back of her hand.

"Shut up." She chuckled.

Leon pulled her into a hug, followed by Vince.

"Do you guys come to the races often?" The Latina inquired.

"Once in a blue moon. When Dom has a girl to impress." Vince replied. He wrapped his arm around Dom's neck and blew his breath on his bald head before rubbing it.

"See? Raised by wolves." Mia's voice said.

Letty turned around to see the youngest Toretto behind her. They embraced and pulled themselves up onto Vince's car.

"So, Dom's impressing Letty?" Mia asked.

"Yep." Vince and Leon responded in unison.

"I'm not trying to impress her." Dom told them.

"You're not?" Letty wondered aloud.

"No." Dom told her quietly, leaning over her on the car, his hands on either side of her legs. His lips met hers softly.

A chorus of mocking 'aww's came from Dom's family. Letty chuckled into their last kiss before she put her hands on his chest, pushing him away.

"Go away," She said, lowly, "and when you come back, have beer."

Dom smiled and stole one last kiss. "So bossy."

Dom, Leon and Vince went off in search of someone with a cooler in their cars and cold beer inside of it. Mia looked at Letty and gently nudged her shoulder.

"So, you and my brother, huh?"

Letty smirked. "Yeah. Kinda. Why? Are you gonna tell me that if I break his heart, you'll break my neck?"

"Basically." Mia said, shrugging.

"Noted." Letty replied with a nod. "Hey, where's Brian?"

"Uh, he said he had to see a man about a Skyliner."

"And you married him?" Letty laughed.

"Yes. Even though he has a troubled obsession with imports, he's still a good guy."

"What'd Dom say when he found out his little sister was going to be marrying a guy who doesn't like good old-fashioned American muscle?"

"He cried a little." Mia joked. They laughed while Dom and Leon walked back over to them, each bearing two Coronas. Dom handed his to Letty and Mia before taking the spare one from Leon's hand for himself. They cracked them open on the hood of Vince's car and tapped them together. But no one started drinking. They looked at Letty expectantly.

"Fine. I'll make a toast." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Uhm... best while you have it, use your breath because there is no drinking after death."

"Cheers." Mia said and they tapped their beers together once more.

"First race of the night starts in five! I'm taking bets! Let's go!" A loud, Spanish-accented voice shouted.

"Is that _Hector_?" Letty asked in disbelief. They watched him as he was suddenly surrounded by a group of young racers, all willing to bet on their favorite car.

"Yeah. He's basically the money man at the races." Dom responded.

Letty looked up at Dom from her spot on the car. "Is that how you know him?"

"Kind of. We used to party together back in our teenage years."

"And he told you about the job opening at the high school." Letty guessed.

"Pretty much."

"Wow." Letty chuckled and shook her head, drinking from her Corona. "So, it's true. Teachers really do have secret lives outside of school."

Mia laughed. "I used to think the same thing."

Five minutes later, Brian popped up and led them to the front of the crowd, getting a good view of the impending race. Letty watched as an Interceptor and a Skyliner made their way to the starting line. Two bikini-clad twins stood in the center, hugging the other's waist tightly.

"Ready." Twin number one shouted, raising her right arm.

"Set." The second one called and raised her left arm.

"Go!" They shouted in unison and dropped their hands.

The two cars peeled off, whizzing past the twins and leaving tire smoke in their wake. Cheers sounded around them as people rooted for their favorite racer to win. Letty looked around her and smiled; she'd never seen so much excitement going on around her at once. It was an intense rush to be in the center of it all. And she couldn't stop the feelings that rushed through her.

Moving to stand in front of Dominic, Letty put her small hands on his broad chest. The hand that was bringing his Corona to his lips stopped midway and Dom looked down at her. Letty's eyes were darker than usual. Dom knew that look quite well, but he still raised his eyebrows in question.

"Can I guess?" Dom asked. Letty shrugged her shoulder and nodded her head once in approval. "Animal, vegetable or mineral?"

"Animal." Letty replied and her short nails gently scraped down his chest and stopped at his stomach.

Dom smirked and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss quickly escalated from sweet to passionate, before both of them heard someone clear their throat loudly.

Standing next to them was Neela and Sean. Sean's arm was around Neela's neck and a beer in his hand.

"You two are totally busted." Sean drawled.

Letty took a step back, attempting to put some distance between Dom and herself. She suddenly wished she could turn invisible with a snap of her fingers. A light blush creeped up her olive cheeks and she cleared her throat.

The precarious situation which they'd found themselves was one of the major reasons why Letty hated to mix business with pleasure. The last thing she needed was these overzealous teenagers running their mouths all around the school.

Turning to Dominic, Letty nervously smoothed her hair down on the top of her head before letting her ponytail slip through her fingers. "Can we go?"

Without waiting for a response, Letty walked off.

"Tell her we won't tell anyone." Sean told Dom.

"Yeah, you're secret's safe with us." Neela's gentle voice promised.

Dom nodded and headed off to find Letty.

_**Up Next: Awkwaaaarrrrrd.**_

* * *

_**A/N #2: All mistakes are mine. Also, if anyone's good at picture manips, I'd love a cover image for this story. And also for 'She Left Him in Texas'. Please and thanks!**_


	10. Meet the Ortizes

_**A/N: Such great feedback with the last chapter. To be fair, Letty has a hard time in relationships as you'll find out in this chapter. So, take it easy on her, guys. Lol. Also, I've given Letty's parents different names in this story so you guys won't get confused with my other story, 'She Left Him in Texas' (check that story out if you haven't already!).**_

_**Anyway, enjoy, lovers! (:**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Meet the Ortizes**_

_Friday, Los Angeles High School, 7:54AM_

Letty sat at the desk with her nose deep in a book while their Advanced Auto students sat on their stools, taking a test. She rubbed the bridge of her nose under her glasses and stole a glance at Neela. The senior had already been looking at Letty. Mouthing the words, "You okay?", Neela gave her teacher a genuinely warm smile. Letty nodded her head and then paused before shrugging her right shoulder.

Dom, sitting across the room, behind the students, looked up from his magazine. His eyes immediately met Letty's. The brunette wanted so badly to break the contact but the look in Dom's eyes was comforting, sincere. Sighing, Letty cleared her throat and looked back down at her book before sticking a bookmark into it and taking off her glasses. She stood up and lifted her coffee cup, wordlessly telling Dom that she was going to the teachers' lounge for more. Dom failed at his attempt to hide his crestfallen frown. He nodded back and lifted his car magazine back to his face.

"Dom?" Sean's voice rose.

"What's up, man?" Dom asked.

"I'm done."

Dom looked impressed. The test had been fifty questions and they'd only just began class less than twenty minutes ago. He stood up and crossed the room, taking Sean's paper.

"You can bring your car around and get a head start on whatever you and Neela were working on yesterday." Dom permitted.

"Cool." Sean drawled. He started to the garage door but paused and turned back to Dom. He quietly asked, "Hey, is Letty okay?"

Dom crossed his arms over his chest, authoritatively and quickly looked around the room. "I don't know, man. I hope so."

Sean nodded in understanding before continuing on his way to get his and Neela's car.

The rest of the day seemed to go by at a snail's pace. Just like last night in the car, Letty had barely spoke to him. They only spoke when it was about a student's work or the garage. It took Dom until a little past lunchtime to figure out that she was trying her damnedest to separate her private and professional life. When they were in school, they would only talk about school.

He was uncertain, however, if that meant that she decided that they should just be colleagues and nothing more. So, when the bell sounded, signaling the end of their day, Dom closed the garage and classroom door.

"Hey." Dom started.

Letty had been busying herself by packing the tests from all five of their classes that day into her messenger bag. She slipped her dark sunglasses onto her face and pulled her car keys from the top drawer of the desk.

"What's up?" She asked, distractedly.

"You want to go to dinner tonight and talk?"

"I would, but-."

"Don't blow me off because of last night, Letty. It's not like I knew that Sean and Nee-."

"Dom. Stop. I'm not blowing you off. I have to grab the tests tonight."

"What about tomorrow?"

"I can't. I have dinner at my parents'. But... Sunday, I'm all yours."

"Fine. We're having a Sunday barbecue after church." Dom told her.

"Sounds good."

"One-thirty, Letty. Don't be late." He leaned down to kiss her, but Letty pulled away and pointing above her head. Dom looked up at the surveillance camera that connected to the live feed in Hector's office. Grumbling something intelligible, Dom opted for a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be there." She said before quickly making her exit.

True to her word, Letty was home all night. Sitting in bed, she drank from her Corona, a red pen in the same hand and seventy tests in front of her, organized by class period.

_Saturday, Calabasas, 5:39PM_

Letty's parents' home sat on one point six acres of land bordering the famous Ahmanson Ranch. With five bedrooms and eight full bathrooms, two of which were in the guest house, the three point five million dollar house was worth every penny. There was enough privacy, both manmade and natural. Everything about the house screamed _Keeping Up With the Kardashians_, which caused Letty to roll her eyes every time she drove through the wrought iron gate and into the long driveway.

Letty pulled around the back, past the tennis court and in-ground swimming pool and into the attached four-car garage. She climbed out of the car and entered the house through the garage door. She threw her keys on the large, honed marble-top center island in the enormous, gourmet kitchen. Letty could smell the large pot of curry chicken simmering alongside a pan of grilled asparagus. She bent over to see a medium-sized pan of baked macaroni and cheese browning in the oven. On the second rack was a banana nut bread for dessert.

"Daddy! Ma!" She yelled as she walked through the dining room where they rarely ate. Despite the carpeted floor and fully furnished room, her voice still echoed loudly off of the high ceilings.

"Letty? Is that you?"

Letty rolled her eyes at her mother's question.

_Who else would it be Ma? Did you have any other kids in my absence?_, Letty sarcastically thought to herself.

"Yeah, it's me." She turned the corner into the sitting room that no one ever entered. "Marco!"

"Very funny, Letty." Letty's mother chuckled. Her hands immediately went to Letty's face as she kissed both of Letty's cheeks, endearingly. Letty pulled the older brunette into a hug, smiling.

"How have you been, _mam__í_?"

"I'm wonderful. Your father's teaching me to play chess." She smiled, a childish excitement in her eyes. "Speaking of... _Joaquin_!"

Letty winced at the yell so close to her ear.

"You don't have to yell, Maria! I can hear you perfectly fine." Her father's deep voice said as he rounded the corner.

A tall, muscular man, Joaquin Ortiz demanded everyone's attention when he entered the room with his perfect posture, strong jaw and bright, hazel eyes. Underneath the frown lines, Letty could see the handsome man that her mother fell in love with all those years ago.

"_Hola_, _Papí_!" Letty chuckled when her father pulled her into a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." They parted but he kept his left around her shoulders and Letty kept her right arm, lazily around his waist.

"Ma told me that you're teaching her to play chess."

"Yeah. Don't tell her but she's actually pretty good. I'm gonna have to start cheating." Joaquin laughed.

"I heard that." Maria replied, a giggle in her voice.

"Ma, I'm hungry." Letty admitted.

"Well, then, let's eat." Maria gestured for her small family to head towards the ridiculously large kitchen. The small family made plates, moving around each other in the kitchen for different utensils, talking the whole time. Mostly about Letty's new career as a teacher.

Once they'd sat down at the round, glass kitchen table, Maria spoke first. "Letty, I just can't picture you as a teacher. You're too much of a free spirit. Aren't you just bored to tears?"

"Well, I'm not a history teacher, Ma." Letty said around a bite of chicken. "I teach a few auto-mechanics classes."

"How many classes are you teaching? Is it taking away from any free time? All work and no play makes Letty grumpy." Her father said, pointing a forkful of mac and cheese at her, matter of factly.

"Well, actually it's me and Dom who teach the class. So, not all the workload falls on me."

"Who's Dom?"

"Oh, Dominic Toretto. He's my co-teacher, I guess you could call him." Letty said. She looked down at her plate, spooning more of the curry sauce onto her macaroni. Truthfully, she just needed something to do so she could get control of the smile threatening to cross her face.

"And how old is this Dominic Toretto?" Joaquin interrogated.

"Twenty-nine."

"And is he handsome?" Maria asked.

"Ma!" Letty exclaimed. Leave it to her mother to constantly try to fix her up with someone. Even though she and Dom were technically already in the beginning stages of dating.

"Well, is he?"

"He's alright."

"She likes him." Letty's father interjected before chewing on an asparagus stalk.

"Is your father right? Do you like him, Letty?"

"Can we not have this conversation?" Letty suddenly felt like she was sixteen again. Her parents asking if she was dating one of the guys on her father's post.

Joaquin eyed his daughter, suspiciously, but spoke to his wife. "You know the last time she was this secretive about a guy, she was sneaking around with Vause."

"I liked Vause. What was his first name?" Maria wondered aloud.

"Alexander." Letty mumbled.

"That's right. Whatever happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing." Letty spat out bitterly.

"She gave him her... body just before she left for California," answered Joaquin.

Letty's eyes widened and she gasped. "_Daddy_!"

Joaquin waggled his pointer finger at Letty. "And when he came to California, did he look her up? No. Broke my poor baby's heart."

Letty sat her elbows on the table and rubbed her temples. "Actually he did look me up."

She registered the shock on her parents' faces. "Remember when I moved into my first apartment here with Elena? Yeah, well, when he had weekend passes off base, he stayed with us."

"Well, then, what happened?" Maria asked, breathlessly, as if she were watching her favorite soap opera.

"He had a choice. Between me or his superior officer."

"And he chose her?"

"Wait, he was fraternizing with his superior officer? You should have told me, Letty. I could have gotten him discharged."

"Daddy, I didn't need you fighting my battles."

"Nonsense. That's what fathers are supposed to do. It's my god-given right, damn it." Joaquin's fist pounded the table causing silverware to clank against

"Well, I haven't thought about him in years."

"I think you have." Maria's voice was gentle. "I think that's why you haven't been close to anyone in so long."

"I have, too."

"Who?"

"Lots of people." Letty rolled her eyes at her father's raised eyebrows. "Not like that, _Papí_. I'm not a slut or anything."

"You never get over your first heartbreak." Maria replied.

"And exactly who was your first heartbreak?" Joaquin demanded.

"Juan Morales. First grade. He wouldn't be my valentine." Maria smiled and winked at Letty.

The youngest Ortiz grinned. Her mother could tell that Letty was uncomfortable and she successfully pulled Joaquin's attention from Letty to herself.

"The name Juan Morales is officially banned from this household, woman." He teased. "I don't want the ghost of your love for him in my home."

"Sir, yes, sir." Maria responded and she leaned over, angling in for a kiss. Their lips pressed against each other a few times and a teasing hum escaped her

"_Bruto! Niño en la mesa_." Letty said, closing her eyes. (Gross! Child at the table!)

Maria and Joaquin laughed at Letty, before her father inquired, "How do you think you were made?"

"The stork! That's my story and you two had better stick to it." She explained, only half-serious.

She picked up her fork and tried to finish her dinner under the knowing, watchful gaze of her parents. Whoever this Dom character was, Letty liked him. Truly liked him. Maria just hoped her daughter didn't screw it up with that mouth of hers.

_**Up Next: A barbecue at Dom's.**_

* * *

_**A/N #2: If you guys watched Nettlix's 'Orange is the New Black', you'll see that I changed the female Alex Vause character to 'Alexander Vause'. And if you haven't watched it, you're just so wrong. And you need to fix that mistake ASAP.**_


	11. Meet The Torettos

_**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked Letty's parents. I feel like every story I read out there makes her out to be a victim of abuse or a bad family life (and I'm even guilty of it, myself). So, I decided to change that. (: Now, onto Dom's crazy family. **_

_**All mistakes are mine. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Meet The Torettos**_

_Sunday, Toretto Compound, 1:23PM_

Before Letty could even raise her fist to knock, she heard laughter and music coming from around the back of the house. She could smell the barbecue and her mouth started to water. So, the brunette brought her fist down and walked down the porch steps and rounded the side of the brick house. She was greeted by at least two dozen people sitting or standing around while eating or drinking. Most were conversing with others and Letty found herself immediately looking around for Dominic. Admittedly, she would feel a lot safer once she did spot him.

There he was at the grill; beer in one hand, metal grille fork in the other. Vince had just brought out another heavy-duty aluminum pan of raw meat to be cooked before taking the grille fork from Dom. He waved the taller man away and took over. When Dom turned, he locked eyes with Letty and a genuine smile graced his features. He waved her over and she started towards him, only to be intercepted by Mia.

"Okay, three quick things you should know." The younger Toretto spoke so quickly, Letty could barely keep up. "One, my mother and father showed up out of the blue today, so I don't want you to feel any pressure to meet them. And I don't want you to think that Dom invited them so that you could meet them and put any undue pressure on your... relationship."

Letty nodded seriously before asking, "Okay, what are the other things I should know?"

"Number two is that everything here is either red meat or chicken. So, if you're a vegetarian, tell me now and I can run and get you some veggie burgers or something."

Letty shook her head. "And what's number three?"

Mia's face suddenly went from concerned to sweet and warm. "Have fun!"

"Gee thanks." Letty chuckled. Mia moved away to talk to some other guests and Letty made her way over to Dominic. He pulled her into an embrace and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"So, my mother-.'

"And father are here. And you didn't invite them _but _you don't want me to feel pressured to meet them _or _put any strain on the already fragile beginning stages of our courtship. Got it." Letty finished for him.

"Damn, my sister is good." Dom laughed.

"That she is." Letty agreed. It was then that she realized their arms were still around each other's waists, hers under his, and it felt extremely... comfortable. She blindly reached behind her and Dom got the hint, handing her the half-finished beer. It was still cold when she drank from it.

Looking up at Dom, there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just strange how you went from hating my guys to drinking off my beer."

"I didn't hate your guts. I hated your arrogance. And that still hasn't changed." Letty said, pointed a finger at him. Dom smiled.

"Yeah, well. We all have our downfalls, Letty. Mine is that I'm just too good looking."

Letty scoffed and removed her arm from around Dom's waist but didn't leave the close proximity they shared. Dom only grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. There are some friends that I want you to meet."

For the next hour, Letty found herself meeting some of Dom's friends and neighbors, most of whom he'd known all of his life. It seemed that she'd enchanted all of the people she met, and Dominic was constantly told so.

Eventually, they tired of not having time alone so they made plates of food and headed into the house to sit at the dining room table. Dom at the head and Letty immediately on his right. They picked at their food, too engrossed in conversation to care about their grumbling stomachs.

"Well, it's been an hour and you've managed to keep me away from your parents." Letty commented before sticking a forkful of seafood salad in her mouth.

"You'll thank me when you finally do meet my mother." Dom winked.

Letty's heart fluttered a little. "Why? You don't think she'll like me?"

"Letty, everybody likes you. My mother, however, is... an acquired taste. She's been known to make rabid pit bulls cry. Oddly enough, she's only like that with the girls I bring home."

The brunette laughed lightly. "Bring a lot of girls home to meet the parents, do you?"

"Nah. Usually it was the morning after. Or by accident. Never on purpose." Dom looked at Letty.

"And what about me? Have I arrived in time for an adventure with the maternal Toretto?"

Dom sat back in his chair and drank from his Corona, eyeing her, appreciatively. "Letty, you strike me as the type who always arrives just in time for something."

"So, your dad will like me, obviously. Dad's always do."

"Why is that? Are you a Daddy's girl?"

"Oh, one hundred percent. I mean, my mother and I get along extremely well. But, there's no one like my dad." Letty beamed.

"I guess that makes sense. Because I'm definitely a mama's boy. And if you tell anyone, I'll probably have to kill you." He shrugged, noncommittally.

"Oh no. You're not like those mama's boys who constantly have to consult with their mother before every decision they make, are you?"

Dom laughed heartily. "Definitely not. She tries to be a little overbearing, so it's better to be on her good side."

"Ah, the tactical approach."

Dom drank from his beer again, but didn't respond. A few moments of contemplative silence passed before he spoke again.

"Do you... would you want to meet them?" He asked. His body language told Letty that he was trying to put on a face of disinterest, but his tone seemed almost... nervous.

She shrugged a shoulder, following his nonchalant attitude, though her heart was beating quickly. "I wouldn't mind."

"Well, okay." He said. "Because they're walking up the back steps now." Dom said. From where he was sitting at the dining room table, he had a clear view of the festivities in the backyard of his house.

_A smart soldier always has one eye on the front and one eye on the back_, Letty's father had told her once. And when she'd inquired about the sides, he'd told her that's why you fell into battle with the people you trusted with your life.

Did she trust Dominic with her life? It was strange but she felt like she'd known him all her life, with the way they always manage to ease right into a conversation.

"What should I introduce you as?" He stage-whispered as the back screen door opened.

Letty shrugged. "Whatever would give your mother a panic attack?"

Dom shook his head and smirked at her. "Bad Letty."

"Dominic, there you are! Your father and I are about to leave and we couldn't find you to say goodbye." His mother replied. Dom stood up and hugged his mother. She looked back the way she'd come to see that her husband was no longer following her. "Oh, where is that man?"

"Mom, I want you to meet someone."

Maria Toretto turned to finally acknowledge the other person in the room. She smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Well, you're certainly a pretty one."

Letty raised an eyebrow before standing up. "Thank you, Mrs. Toretto."

"This is Letty Ortiz, mom. My girlfriend."

Amusement twinkled in Letty's eyes when she looked at Dominic, both of them waiting for his mother's assumed, inevitable panic attack.

"Girlfriend? Really?" Maria's lips quickly pressed to together in a tight smile. She held her hand out and Letty shook it politely. "It's nice to meet you Letty."

"_Igaulmente, se__ñ__ora Toretto._" Letty greeted.

"She speaks Spanish too. How charming!" This time, when Maria smiled, it was genuine, before she addressed Letty. "I've met too many young Hispanics who don't know a lick of Spanish."

"Well, my parents raised me with all the values of my culture, ma'am." Letty replied.

Dom couldn't believe the show that Letty was putting on. She wasn't kissing his mother's ass like most of the women he'd known, but her manners were impeccable and were clearly pleasing his mother to no end.

"As all good parents should." Maria responded. "Tell me, Letty, what is it that you do?"

"I'm actually the auto-mechanics teacher at LA High School."

"I assume that's how you and Dominic met?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Maria turned to her son. "That's nice, dear."

Just then, Anthony Toretto joined them in the dining room on his way to the front door. "And who do we have here?"

"This is Letty Ortiz. Dom's girlfriend." Maria informed her husband.

"Nice to meet you, Letty. I'm Anthony." He shook her hand, surprised at the firm grip that modeled his own.

"Nice to meet you, too, sir."

"Call me Tony. Everyone does."

"Aw, and you can't get 'em to _stop_?" Letty teased. Anthony laughed and nodded his head. "Dominic, I like her."

He clapped his son on the back and headed out of the dining room. "Maria, come on. Leave them to finish their meals in peace."

Maria cleared her throat before looking at Letty once more. "It was nice to meet you, dear. Dominic."

Dom took the cue, excusing himself from Letty for a moment before walking his mother to the door. Tony had already been down the front stairs on his way to the car. From where Letty sat, she could see a small glimpse of Dom hugging his mother. Maria appeared to be saying something in his ear and nodded, his face a mask of seriousness. Finally, they parted and he shut the front door before heading back to his spot at the table.

Letty poked at her potato salad, waiting for him to sit down.

"So? What's the verdict?"

"The jury's still out. But, she said, and I quote, 'she's charming. If she's still around next month, bring her to dinner'." Dom paraphrased.

Letty smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Did your mother indirectly ask me to Thanksgiving dinner?"

Dom nodded. "But you don't have to come."

"Dom, shut up. Of course, I'll come. Though, I'll probably have to be a little late. My parents always do Thanksgiving and Christmas really big."

"Better late than never." Dom told her.

She smiled and leaned over the corner of the table and Dom took her cue, pressing his lips against hers. Letty's eyes closed and she felt Dom's hand on her own. They pulled back, slightly, but neither of them moved their faces away.

"So, I'm your girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"I don't know. What are the perks?"

"Well, obviously the most important is you get to be with me." Dom joked. Letty rolled her eyes. "And then there's the mindblowing sex. And breakfast and bed. Not to mention, you get to hang out with my friends."

Letty smiled into the next kiss she planted on his lips. "Mmm. Tell me more about this breakfast in bed you speak of." She teased.

Dom chuckled. "It'll be massive. And fulfilling. Much like the mindblowing sex."

Letty couldn't stop the rush of warmth she felt invade her center. And she kissed him again. "You sure talk a big game."

"Wait til you see, Letty."

Letty's throaty laugh was music to his ears.

"Wait'll you see." He repeated and kissed her lips.

_**Up Next: Breakfast in bed?**_


	12. Feeble Attempt

_**A/N: This chapter gave me the worst headache, buuuuuutttttt... it's finally done. And sorry for not getting back to everyone's reviews. It's so hard to tell the ones that I've already responded to and the ones I haven't. But my humbled gratitude all the same.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Feeble Attempt**_

_One week later, Tuesday, Letty's apartment, 7:45PM_

Letty had invited Dom over to make dinner together and she hadn't stopped laughing since he arrived. Jokingly, Dom had put on the 'Kiss The Cook' apron that her mom had given her years ago, and he'd yet to take it off. Letty deemed him class clown, but rewarded his humor with a kiss.

"You think you're so smooth, don't you?" Letty chuckled.

"What?" Dom asked, innocently. "I'm just showing you how to stir alfredo sauce properly."

He was standing behind her, pressing the brunette against the stove. His right hand was on top of hers while she slowly stirred the simmering creamy sauce with a wooden spoon.

"It's my mother's recipe." Letty reminded him.

Dom's left hand made its way to her hip. "Exactly. I just saved you the disappointment of it not coming out the way your mama makes it."

Letty rolled her eyes, but refrained from telling him that she'd perfected the sauce years ago. "Thank you so much. You're a real Superman. Whatever would I have done without your help?"

"All in a day's work, little lady." Dom joked. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before pulling away; both missed the contact immediately.

"So, besides saving dinner from destruction, what else are you capable of?" Letty asked, turning the heat down on the stove.

Dom sighed, dramatically. "Letty, Letty, Letty," he began, condescendingly, "you'll come to learn that there's nothing that I can't do." Letty opened her mouth, but he cut her off, "_And_... I excel in everything."

Letty pushed her hair out of her face and moved to lean against her kitchen island counter. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel before crossing her arms. "So does your arrogance come in pill form or is it just in the water you drink?"

Dom chuckled and finished the salad, putting it in a large bowl. "I like to think I was blessed with it from birth. Along with a lot of other things."

Letty raised an eyebrow. "Wow. It just never stops with you."

He took a swig from his beer and sat it down on the counter. "Okay. You want to know what else I'm capable of?"

"Yes."

He walked over to her and angled in for a kiss. Their lips met softly before Dom's tongue gently parted Letty's lips and massaged her tongue. Letty's body melted into his and her hands ran up his strong arms until her fingers intertwined behind his neck. Dom's hands roamed down her waist to cup her ass. He lifted her up and she laughed as her thighs squeezed around his waist.

She twirled the dishtowel in her hand and looked down at him. "Watch out now," she teased, quietly. They kissed again, never breaking apart, even when Dom sat Letty on the island counter.

Abruptly, Letty's doorbell rang and then a knock sounded right after.

"Ignore it." Dom told her, pulling away from her lips and kissing down her jaw to her neck. Letty was inclined to agree with him, until she heard the door opening and the sound of jingling keys, followed by the click-clack of stiletto heels across her hardwood floors.

"Letty! Letty, tell me you're here because I got problems, woman!" Elena's voice shouted. "_Esa estúpida trampa bastardo_!" (That stupid, cheating bastard!)

Dom pulled his lips from Letty's, but kept his hands on Letty's thighs.

"Elena?" He muttered. Letty nodded and cleared her throat. Elena finally walked through the doorway to the kitchen.

"...and I swear to God, I'll cut off his-." She stopped when she saw them. "Wow. And I'm interrupting... something."

"Not at all." Letty deadpanned. Dom gently squeezed her thigh. "Dom, you remember Elena. Elena, you remember those keys are for an emergency."

Elena smirked and crossed her arms. "Well, it was an emergency. But for the _life _of me, I can't figure out what it was now."

Letty rolled her eyes. And Dom spoke up. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"No." Letty and Elena said at the same time; Letty with a little more force.

"I mean... I'm sure Elena has to go kill her lying, cheating bastard." Letty urged.

"So," Elena started, "are you two gonna have sex?"

"Elena!" Letty yelled and pushed Dom away. She hopped off of the counter and grabbed Elena's forearm, pulling her towards the living room. "You're going now."

Elena laughed. "Promise we'll have dinner tomorrow night after work. I have to tell you about my problems. But mostly, I want to hear about the hot, animal sex you're about to have."

"Fine. Get out. And I'll give Hector a kick in the balls when I see him tomorrow."

"Thanks." Elena kissed Letty's cheek and left, closing the front door behind her. Letty paced herself as she walked back to kitchen.

"Sorry about that." Letty chuckled. "She's a character."

"I see that." Dom replied, a smile in his voice. He pulled Letty to him and turned her around so she was pressed against the counter again. Pressing his lips against hers, Letty's body immediately meshed perfectly with his. But when she laughed, it interrupted the mood. Dom pulled away, smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just... now, all I'm gonna be thinking about is Elena." Letty told him. Dom nodded, laughing.

"I completely understand." He replied. And so, they went back to dinner.

_Friday, Toretto compound, 9:39PM_

Coming from dinner and a movie, Dom and Letty entered the house. Quickly bypassing Brian, Mia, Vince and Leon, Dom pulled Letty's hand through the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom, like two teenagers.

After Dom had shut and locked the door, Letty pulled him to her by his shirt, kissing him passionately. Dom toed off his sneakers before pulling off his shirt and then hers, exposing her black bra with a devil red lace balconette. His voice got caught in his throat and all he could do was stare and pray that her panties matched.

Letty raised her eyebrows at Dominic's staring. "Like what you see?"

With the proverbial cat still holding onto his tongue, Dom nodded his head in wonder. "You're beautiful."

Letty shrugged, nonchalantly. "Ehh. Well, you know, a little cardio here. Little yoga ther-. Ah!"

Dom had suddenly hoisted her onto his shoulder and she laughed as he dropped to his knees on the bed, lowering her down. Now, leaning over Letty, Dom angled in to kiss her again, his hands expertly undoing her jeans. He maneuvered them down and she lifted her hips off the bed just enough for him to pull them down her thighs and off, along with her Sperry shoes.

"Damn." He muttered. _The panties matched_. Taking in the sight before him, Dom kneeled in front of Letty and thanked the heavens for sending him the unwrapped package in his bed. Letty stared at him through dark lashes and gave him the most seductive smile he'd ever seen. His hands ran up the expanse of her smooth legs, stopping at her knees to slowly spread them apart. He settled in between them, the buckle of his belt pressing on her most sensitive spot. Dom heard the inhale of air through her nose and he wiggled side to side.

"Hang on." He teased. "I'm just... trying to get... comfy."

Letty laughed, knowing that he was doing it on purpose so that his belt buckle kept hitting her bundle of nerves. She playfully smacked his shoulder, finally getting him to stop. "You're such a jackass."

Dom grinned and leaned down to kiss her lips. A thump sounded in the hallway, followed by an 'ow!'

The couple's faces pulled apart and they both squinted their eyes in confusion, listening for another sound.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Leon's muffled voice asked.

"What are you twelve? They're doing it, man. It!" Vince hissed back.

Dom narrowed his eyes, and sighed, frustrated. "Gimme a sec?"

Letty smiled and nodded. Dom got up and covered Letty with the sheets that he hadn't made that morning before crossing the room to the door. He unlocked it and swung it open, making Vince and Leon stumbled onto the floor of the doorway.

"Really? What is this, a frat house?" Dom asked. Vince and Leon stood up straight, trying to peek around the tall, muscular man.

"We just wanted to see what you guys were up to. Say hey to Letty." Vince lied. "So, hey, Letty."

"Hey." Letty's giggling voice from over Dom's shoulder.

"You're aware that now I'm going to have to murder both of you in your sleep, right?"

"We're aware." Leon said, saluting Dom. And then they were off. Slamming his door back and locking it, Dom turned back to Letty.

"My pseudo-brothers, ladies and gentleman." Dom announced, gesturing towards the door.

Letty gave a silent cheer. "That happen _often_?"

"Is there a right answer to that question?"

"Smart boy." Letty praised. If he had said yes, it would mean that were constantly women in Dominic's room. And if he said no, it would mean that for some reason his roommates were only being an ass when Letty was there.

Standing at the foot of his bed, Dom slowly pulled the silver sheets down and off of Letty's body, biting his bottom lip. Letty smiled and interlocked her fingers, placing them on her stomach. He undid his belt and jeans, slipping them off, leaving him in his black boxers. Letty crooked a finger and beckoned him to her. He slipped into bed, moving up her body.

She immediately spread her legs for him, her hands finding his shoulderblades, and pulled him on top of her. Letty appreciated his warmth and weight on her own body as her hands trailed up his biceps and neck. Finally they landed flat against his face and she pulled his face to hers, capturing his lips.

"Dom! There are two idiots outside your bedroom door!" Mia's voice yelled.

Dom's groaned, annoyed, and his face dropped into Letty's neck. "Rain check?"

"Rain check." Letty agreed. Dom rolled off of her onto his back and she made a move to get out of bed.

"Hey." He put his hand on her waist, stopping her. "Stay."

So she did. She moved back towards him, draping one arm over his waist and one leg over his. And they talked about any- and everything until they fell asleep with the lights on and the covers off.

The next morning, Letty woke up and immediately covered her head with a pillow to block out the bright sun's rays that were intruding through Dom's all three of Dom's bedroom windows. She then realized that she was on her stomach and her leg and arm were still in the same position, only there wasn't a strong, warm, masculine body under them. And there was a sheet covering her from the waist down.

She pulled her head from under the pillow and heard a chuckle and the door click shut. Turning over onto her back, Letty propped herself up on her elbows before pushing her hair out of her face.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Morning?" She yawned and blinked her eyes a few times to clear them from their groggy haze. She hated sleeping in her contacts. "What time is it?"

"Breakfast time. Ten-forty-five." He replied. That was when she _finally _noticed the tray of breakfast in his hands. She sat up in bed and smiled. Stretching out her hands, she opened and closed them like a child wordlessly asking for his favorite toy.

Dom crossed the room and say the tray on either side of her legs. He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned away so his kiss landed on her cheek. Putting her hand to her mouth, she told him, "What if I have morning breath?"

He chuckled and took a piece of bacon from the second plate on the tray and climbed, carefully into bed. "We've got extra toothbrushes in the hallway bathroom."

Letty nodded and the two started on the immense breakfast he'd made: pancakes topped with freshly sliced strawberries and a little whipped cream, cheese eggs, and turkey bacon. Two mimosas in champagne flutes and a sprig of lavender from Mia's garden topped it off.

"Wait," Letty said, sitting down the champagne flute, "I thought breakfast in bed came after this allegedly massive, gratifying, mindblowing sex."

Dom chuckled. "Trust me, you'll be getting the mindblowing sex a lot sooner than you think."

_**Up Next: A release of immunoglobin-A.**_

* * *

_**A/N: I never PROMISED there would be sex BEFORE the breakfast in bed. *smiles nervously* Hey! Put down those torches and pitchforks. You'll thank me next chapter. (:**_


	13. Lazy Days

_**A/N: For the Guest who mentioned it, don't worry, I didn't forget about Dom being 'gone'. That's covered in this chapter. And it's a shocker. (: NSFW.**_

_**Oh, and I'll write a Dotty one-shot for the first person who tells me where the 'Reno' line is from. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Lazy Days**_

_Saturday, Toretto compound, Noon_

Without actually voicing it, Dom and Letty agreed on a having a lazy Saturday in bed. Both lie on their backs, with Dom's arm under Letty's head and her body tucked securely against his. The TV was on, but the volume was low. The brunette had yet to get dressed, opting to stay in her matching bra and panties. Dom, who had thrown on his jeans to cook breakfast, had stripped out of them upon Letty's demanding, after they'd eaten breakfast.

"Can I ask you something?" Letty wondered aloud, breaking the silence.

"You can ask. An answer ain't guaranteed." He threw back her words and she smirked as she recognized them.

"I want you to be completely honest with me, though." The brunette told him. Turning her head sideways to see him, Letty waited a beat before Dom nodded.

"When we were cleaning up the your attic, you said that you were 'gone'. Where were you?"

She heard him inhale deeply. He cleared his throat and grabbed the remote, muting the mounted flat-screen completely. Dom took her left hand in his and started to absently play with her fingers. Letty allowed the endearing gesture, noticing that she was getting a glimpse of 'nervous' Dom. She wasn't sure if she should be unnerved or not.

"Letty, I'm a... I was in jail." He told her. He felt her tense up. "I once shot a guy in Reno just to watch him die."

Letty turned to him and Dom couldn't help but laugh at the glare on her face. "Were you really in jail?"

"Nah, I was in the Army." Dom replied, nonchalantly.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Did a two-year tour in Iraq." He tugged on her right shoulder until she faced him completely, took her right hand and pressed her fingertips against a fleshy scar on his hipbone. Then he moved her hand up and pressed them to another faint scar on his shoulder. "Two bullets went through me, saving Vince's ass from enemy fire. And I got honorably discharged."

Letty looked up at his face, trying to tell whether or not he was teasing her again. "Are you serious?"

Dom smiled. "Yes. That's how I met Vince."

"Say you swear on Mia."

"I swear on Mia. And I swear on us, that's what happened." Dom promised.

"Why didn't you say anything when I told you about my dad?"

Dom shrugged. "It's just not really something I like to talk about. I went into the Service for selfish reasons. I just needed the money to help my dad with the shop. And to help pay the mortgage here."

"So? You were brave and did what you had to do for your family. And that is just so..." she rubbed her hands over his abs and upwards, "_so_... sexy."

Letty was _far _from a military groupie, but she felt herself getting turned on by Dom's heroism. She kissed his lips over and over and her hands coasted over his broad chest and shoulders.

"Wait. I should lock the door."

Letty shook her head and wouldn't let Dom leave the bed. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him with ease.

"I can't believe it's the Army thing that's doing it for you." He chuckled. The brunette kissed him again, her tongue massaging his.

Laughing, Letty teased, "My dad is going to _love _you."

Dom smirked. "I gotta work on getting _you _to love me first."

Letty scrunched her nose up and poked him in the chest. "I don't even _like _you, Toretto."

"Says the half-naked woman about to ride me."

Letty's eyes widened, comically and she playfully slapped his arm. Dom smacked her ass with both hands before gripping it forcefully. And instant moisture flooded Letty's panties.

"_unh_." was the tiny noise that escaped her throat when he spanked her again. He rolled them over and captured her lips with his.

Propped up on his elbows, Dom's hands were free to push down the cups of Letty's bra and squeeze the tender flesh. He pulled back, kissing a trail down her neck and between the valley of her breasts. Pinching one hardened nipple between his thumb and pointer finger, Dom captured the other in his mouth, sucking it gently. Letty's eyes closed, her back arched slightly, and she sighed her contentment when Dom softly bit her nipple. Once he was satisfied with that side, he turned his attention to the other, repeating his motions. Letty arched off of the bed and reached around to unclasp her bra. Dom helped her in her actions, pulling the bra down her arms and pushing it onto the floor.

Moving slowly downwards, Dom kissed a trail from her breasts to her stomach and further. He leaned up to hook his fingers on either side of Letty's panties and pull them down and off, tossing them off of the bed to reunite with its matching bra. Letty's legs were pressed together at the knees, but Dom wanted to see all of her nude glory. His brown eyes met hers in an intense gaze.

"Spread for me." His deep voice commanded. Goosebumps prickled her skin at his words and Letty's legs sensually opened for him. He was greeted with her hot center, already shining with wetness. Unconsciously licking his lips, Dom's head lowered; he kissed the insides of her thighs and felt her instinctively try to shut up her legs. He spread them a little further and pushed them up towards her chest, his hands resting underneath of her knees. And he went to work.

Giving her one exploratory lick up the center, Dom hummed his appreciation, reveling in her taste. Letty moaned and her hands immediately grabbed the sheets. Sure that she wouldn't try to close her legs again, Dom removed his hands from her legs, and instead, used his thumbs to part her lower lips as he sucked firmly on her clit.

"Oh shiiiiiit!" Letty moaned quietly. Looking down, she was even more turned on seeing Dom's head moving up and down and side to side between her legs. He flicked his tongue on her senstive bundle of nerves before replacing it with both of his thumbs. Dom pressed firmly, rubbing in agonizingly slow circles as his tongue moved lower and lower.

"_Ahh_!" Letty breathed, shakily. "Fuck, Dom. So... good."

Dom grinned as he flicked his tongue against her entrance, before plunging it as deep as it would go.

"Fuck!"

He pulled his tongue out completely before shoving it back in and moving it around inside of Letty. The brunette's hands flew to his head and her hips involuntarily bucked against his mouth, begging for more.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Letty groaned. Dom continued to lavish her sex with his hands and tongue, bringing her to the brink of her climax.

Then he stopped. Pulling away, Dom kissed up her body. Letty whimpered at his torture, making Dom chuckle. His kissed her roughly, their tongues melding together, allowing Letty to taste herself. He felt her hand reach between them to try to finish the job herself, but he grabbed her wrists and tsked.

"Oh, no no no." He told her. Sitting up, Dom pulled off his boxers and Letty's eyes widened at his size. And she mentally challenged herself to take all of him. Reaching over into his nightstand, Dom pulled open the drawer for a condom. And when he turned back to look at Letty, the look in her eyes was dark and seductive. He leaned back in to kiss her, firmly. She grabbed ahold of his hardened member and Dom's eyes shut.

"Fuck." He muttered at her forwardness. She stroked him up and down a few times and the packaged condom fell out of his hand, tumbling to the floor, forgotten. His hands framed her face and she kissed him back as she guided him slowly to her sex.

They both hissed when the head of his meat slipped into her wet core. Dom couldn't believe how wet and tight she was, and Letty had never been with someone so thick or long before. A moment passed before Dom pushed in a little further and Letty's eyes shut tightly, her eyebrows furrowed. She placed a hand on his hip, pulling him a little further in.

"Hunh! Shit." Letty moaned when he pushed in another inch. With one last thrust, Dom had filled her completely, and then some. Letty was almost positive that she could feel him in her stomach. They stopped for a moment, both getting accustomed to the size of the other. And when Letty wiggled a little, giving permission to start moving, Dom slowly eased out of her before pushing back in quickly.

"Fuck!" They both groaned. Dom picked up the pace, and Letty kept up, angling her hips before, whenever he thrust into her. They kept their moans at a low volume, neither of them wanting a repeat of last night.

"You feel so good." Dom whispered in her ear. Letty panted hotly in his.

"So... good. So... _big_." Letty managed. Dom chuckled cockily. He felt Letty's nails digging into his his ass and it only egged him on. He sped up his pace until Letty was moaning at every thrust he shoved into her. A light sheen of sweat began to glisten on their bodies. The volume of Letty's moans began to increase and he knew she was close.

Pulling back, Dom's hands found her waist and he began to piston into her without abandon. He reached with thumb to press firmly on her clit and he was rewarded when her already tight walls squeezed even tighter and her body started to shake. He put a hand over her mouth to stifle the inevitable scream and was pleased when it came. Just as Letty did. Her back arched off the bed and her knuckles whitened from her grip on the sheets.

Dom slowed his stroked, allowing her to ride of her waves of pleasure, but he wasn't going let her rest. Not just yet.

"I'm not done with you." He whispered in her ear. And she shivered.

He pulled out and Letty's body was still wracked with spasms. Turning her over, he wrapped an arm under her waist, lifting her to her knees. He slipped back into her sex and a guttural moan escaped her throat. She bit into the pillow and allowed him to thrust in and out of her senstive wetness. Dom smacked her ass once, twice, thrice and then reached a hand around her, between her legs and pinched her clit.

"Shit!" Dom grunted. He grit his teeth as Letty choked his length in a death grip.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck." Her shout was muffled into pillow and she came undone again. And this time, Dom followed her over, pulling out at the last minute, his come landed on her ass and then the sheets.

They each fell back onto the bed, breathing as if they'd just run a marathon. Dom could have gone another round or two, but he could see how utterly spent Letty was. So, instead, he pulled her still shaking body to his, her head resting on his chest.

"I'm still not done with you."

"_What_?" She panted, incredulously. Dom laughed through heavy breaths.

"But get some rest first."

_6:23PM_

Around four, Dom had awaken to Letty giving him the best head that he'd ever received in his entire life. And when he finally opened his eyes and looked down, she pulled him out of her mouth and smiled, her eyebrows raising, suggestively. She'd crawled up his body, forgoing yet another condom before straddling him and riding him into oblivion.

An hour and a half later, they were exhausted again. Mia yelled for dinner and they'd finally gotten up to put clothes on for the first time that day.

Letty shared dinner with Dom and his family and eventually, Letty found herself pressed up against Dom's car, being kissed so deeply that she felt her knees weaken. She pushed Dom away, clearing her throat.

"Seriously, I have to go take a shower and feed Blu." She told him. Dom smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Okay." He cleared his throat as well and picked his keys up from the ground, where they'd fallen at the commencement of their make-out session. She put her hands on his chest, her eyes falling downward and then moving back up.

"You could stay the night if you want." She suggested.

"Five minutes to pack a bag?" He asked. Letty grinned, happy that he was going to stay at her place. When she nodded, he handed her the keys to the car so she could get situation and he ran back into the house to grab some clothes.

_**Up Next: A little more weekend sex. And then work.**_


	14. Freakin' Weekend

_**A/N: **__Evie __**was the first person to review with the reference to the 'Reno' line. It was, indeed, from Johnny Cash's 'Folsom Prison Blues'. So, **__Evie__**, PM me with a prompt for the one-shot that you would like me to write. (:**_

_**And don't worry, guys, I'll be doing a lot more of these little challenges before this story is over. (: Also, sorry this update took so long. My sister's birthday weekend was insane. And I've got a lot of job stuff going on as well. Oh well, life happens.**_

_All mistakes are mine._

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Freakin' Weekend**_

_Saturday, Letty's apartment, 11:57PM_

When they got back to Letty's apartment earlier, Letty put food down for Blu. She waited for the dog to eat and then they headed out so Blu could go to the bathroom. When the two of them came back into the house, they found Dom on the couch, watching TV. Finally, Letty was able to shower and put on relaxing clothes. Clothes that were only on for about fifteen minutes, before Dom pulled them off after he fingered her on the couch. He then made love to her on her sofa with the blinds and drapes of the living room open.

Dom sat on Letty's couch, shirtless, while she took her second shower of the day. Blu lie on the couch next to him, watching TV. Every now and then, one would look at the other and then turn back to the procedural crime drama that was playing. In the distance, water shut off and the sound of Letty's sliding glass shower door rolled on its hinges. Blu's head lifted and her ears perked up. Dom rubbed her head and she relaxed a bit.

The bathroom door opened and out walked Letty, followed by a cloud of steam that smelled like lavender. Her dark hair was dripping and her skin glistened as she padded across the hardwood floor. She gave a small wink before entering her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Letty came back into the living room in an oversized, slouch sweater and a pair of black cotton shorts and plopped onto the couch. She picked the remote up from the couch and took them to the ONDemand menu, scrolling through to find something to watch.

The remainder of the night breezed by as they watched film after film before retiring to Letty's room.

_Sunday, Letty's apartment, Noon_

Dom stretched his body, turning on the bed. He paused, realizing that he shouldn't have been able to move so far over without touching another body. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open and rubbed them. Letty's room was still dark. Her black drapes that hung from their wooden rods, fell elegantly onto the floor like a pool of dark water. They were closed, effectively blocking out the sunlight.

The bed was empty and her alarm clock read '12:19PM' in blue, digital numbers. His eyebrows raised and he briefly wondered about the last time he'd been able to sleep in so late. Looking towards the end of the bed, he noticed the door was open. Blu stood in the doorway, staring at him. She turned her head over to the right and let out a singular bark as if she was alerting Letty to his awakened state.

Peeking her head in, Letty smiled brightly. "Afternoon, sunshine."

"Ha. Ha." He replied. Dom lie back onto the pillows and put his arm over his eyes, his nose in the crook of his elbow. "Sorry, I slept so late."

Letty shrugged, though he couldn't see. "It's fine. It gave me time to walk Blu and shower. Oh, and I made brunch."

Dom's arm shifted. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. So, get up."

A few grunts, groans and stretches later, Dom got out of bed and padded, barefoot, into Letty's kitchen. The brunette had piled two plates with food and sat them on the breakfast bar. She poured two glasses of orange juice and made her way over to where he'd made himself comfortable.

"This looks so good. And smells even better." Dom picked up his fork and paused. "You don't always make brunch after you sleep with guys, do you?"

Letty laughed. She patted his back, condescendingly, but didn't respond.

"I'm serious, Letty." Dom told her, but his voice held a hint of laughter.

"Eat." She commanded. Narrowing his eyes at her, Dom did as he was told, reveling in the fact that not only was Letty phenomenal in bed, but she was amazing in the kitchen as well. Oh, yeah; he'd definitely have to keep her around.

"Let's go to the movies." He spoke up.

"The movies?"

"Yeah. I haven't been in awhile. Then, maybe we could walk the promenade. And after, we could get an early dinner." Dom suggested.

Letty chewed her bacon, thoughtfully. Swallowing, she nodded. "That actually sounds like a really great Sunday."

* * *

Three hours later, Dom and Letty were walking along the boardwalk, casually. They kept a slow, even pace, no real destination in mind, just enjoying the other's company. The pair had gone to see an action flick, with lots of cars and buildings blowing up. The plot itself was fairly simple, but enjoyable, nonetheless.

Letty shoved her hands inside the front pockets of her jeans and looked around at all the people walking the promenade as well. There were couples holding hands, ever the cliché, artists out painting or sketching, a few street performers, and then lonely souls who were just wandering, enjoying the warm fall day.

"So, what were you thinking about for dinner?"

"I'm not really sure." Letty admitted. She was unabashedly distracted by the painting that a young woman was painting. Her hands were moving fast, alternating between brushing strokes of color onto the canvas and dapping at the palate in her hand. There were few things that Letty enjoyed about LA, and the art that the place had to offer was one of them. The young artist resembled Neela a bit, bringing Letty's thoughts back to something serious.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dom asked, adjusting his sunglasses on his face.

"I was just thinking how strange things are gonna be tomorrow."

"What's going to be strange?"

Letty stopped walking and looked up at Dominic. "You've seen me naked. And I've seen you... completely devoid of clothes. And then we have to go into a room full of kids, two of who know that we're... dating, and pretend that we aren't. How is that not strange?"

"Because, we'll make it so it's not strange." Dom explained, calmly. He pulled Letty to him and draped his arm around her shoulder, forcing her to continue walking. "You're overthinking this, Letty. We're the same. The only thing that's changed is that I've seen a more intimate, vulnerable side of you. If anything, we should take that and use it to help us work a lot more easily together."

Letty weighed his words in her mind, carefully assessing them. The man had a decent point; that much was true. But what if it didn't work? What if they made googly eyes at each other? What if it was possible that people could tell how close they'd become in such a short amount of time? And what if he broke her heart like Alex did?

The brunette shook her head, clearing the negativity from her mind. She looked up at Dom once more, but he was looking ahead of them. So, Letty took the opportunity to process the beauty that was uniquely Dominic Toretto. Noticing his strong jaw, undeniably handsome features. Broad shoulders and muscular arms. His swagger, though cool and collected, was only the exterior, Letty had learned, of something much deeper. She found herself staring at his beauty a lot lately. And she'd be lying if she said it wasn't something she'd like to keep admiring for a long time.

Letty put a hand on his chest and ran it downwards, her fingernails softly scraping against his clothed abs.

"I think we should skip dinner." She breathed. It was such a quiet offer, that Dom was briefly uncertain as to whether he imagined it. But he quickly caught his bearings, and took Letty's hand, pulling her back towards the car.

* * *

And once back at her house, Letty pushed Dominic onto her bed, both having shed their clothes on the way to the room. Her lips pressed against his and her tongue roughly invaded his mouth. Dom permitted the act of dominance, knowing it'd work in his favor in the long run. Their breathing was labored and their hormones had skyrocketed.

And when Letty pulled him out of his boxers, gripping his tightly, but not enough to be painful, he gritted his teeth and thanked the heavens for her aggressive behavior.

But, when Letty situated the head of his throbbing rod at her entrance, he was sure that he'd never felt more alive or more thankful in his entire life.

And it was on her bed, that Letty rode Dominic like the wild stallion that he was, hoping... praying, that she could tame him.

_Monday, Los Angeles High School, 7:47AM_

"-and after Thanksgiving break, you guys can start the reconstruction process on the computers in the comp lab. Until then, continue working on internal problems of the car." Dom finished his mini-lecture. Students nodded and hopped off of their stools to continue the work on their cars.

Letty pushed off of the desk she was leaning on and uncrossed her arms just as Dom turned to retrieve his coffee. They locked eyes for a moment, before Letty moved to walk past.

"See," he muttered so only she could here, "we _can _do this."

Letty smirked as she walked over to supervise a team of her students. Dom was right. She could compartmentalize; separate business from pleasure. It was true, the brunette had been overthinking things far too much. All she had to do was be reassured now and then.

And if it was one thing that Dominic could do, it was reassure her.

_**Up Next: Thanksgiving break. Dinner with Dom's family.**_


	15. All In The Family

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait, lovers. Wasn't feeling inspired. Until now. This was officially my favorite chapter to write... so far. The Ortizes are pretty much my family at Thanksgiving. Lol. (: Remember: Letty's mom and dad are named 'Maria and Joaquin'. AND, I totally made a mistake in chapter 11. I meant to name Dom's mother 'Marisol', not 'Maria'. So, I'll go back and fix that later.**_

_**Finally, I'll be writing a one-shot for the first person to review, telling me what major actor first said the line that Letty's grandather quotes in this chapter. (: And look out for the one-shot called 'Take Me Downtown', written for **Evie (Backtothecities)**.**_

_**Enjoy the NSFW ending!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: All in the Family**_

_Thursday, Thanksgiving Day, Letty's parents' home, 6:56PM_

The Ortiz family been eating and drinking since four in the late afternoon. Loud laughter filled the elaborate dining room. Silverware clanged against plates. Music played. Letty's mother and aunts had prepared a large feast. Her entire family had shown up for Thanksgiving dinner, as they did every year since her parents had settled down in Los Angeles. Cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents and even a few close family friends, including Elena and Jesse. The children and teenagers had been allowed to take their plates into the family room to watch TV while they ate.

Letty's father, already having had a few, stood up from his place at the head of the adult table and raised his vintage crystal tumbler of apple cider whiskey. "To life. May all your ups and downs be between the sheets."

Maria flushed red. She shook her head, but an amused smile played on her face. This was her husband. And she loved him with her whole heart. After all, she was known to give a dirty toast, herself, every now and then.

Aunt Callie rose from her seat. "Here's to cannabalism. You know, men eating women." A couple of whistles came from the table.

Uncle Sidney stood up next to his wife, Callie, raising his glass as well. "And here's to lesbians, because they have good taste."

More laughter rang around and they drank to those toasts before Letty's grandfather, whom they all called 'Big Dad', stood up. Letty placed her hand over her eyes, already afraid of what was about to come out of his mouth.

"The problem with the world is that everyone else is a few drinks behind!" Big Dad toasted. Glasses clinked against others as words of affirmation were thrown about.

When Elena stood up, the table quieted a bit, waiting for her toast. She lifted her glass of red wine. "Well, gentlemen, dollars make me holler. And diamonds make me scream. And men that give them freely-."

"Always make me cream!" The women around the table shouted in unison and they raised their glass filled with their choice drink; Letty's mother included.

Jesse stood up next to Elena and pushed her shoulder to sit her down. "Gentlemen, here's to the kisses we've snatched... and vice versa."

Catcalls and laughter followed at the obscene toast. All Letty could do was shake her head, chuckling.

And this was their tradition; instead of going around the table, saying what they were most thankful for, they toasted to the one thing that could be amazing, bizarre, filthy and just plain strange: love.

Then Letty's grandmother, Mayte, spoke last, closing out dinner as she always did.

"May neighbors respect you, trouble neglect you, angels protect you and heaven accept you."

"_Salud_!" Was the chorus that went round.

Letty looked at her watch and she stood up, drinking the last of her wine. "Guys, I love you all. But I have to go."

"Where are you off to, Letty?" Her Aunt Iris asked.

"I promised a friend that I'd go to their house for a little bit."

"Is it a man?" Iris questioned her eldest niece.

"Iris! You shouldn't ask questions like that." Maria hissed at her baby sister.

"It's okay, mom." Letty confessed. "Yes it is a man. And I'm going to meet some of his family tonight."

"Is it your boyfriend?"

Letty rolled her eyes in an attempt to hide the shyness she felt answering the question. "Yes."

"Well then, if he gets you on Thanksgiving, then we'll expect him here for Christmas dinner." Joaquin interjected, tapping his fist against the table.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Use your superpower." Elena told Letty. Letty shot her a warning look.

"I don't have a superpower."

"Oh, sure you do, sweetie." Aunt Iris drawled. "Ask your mother. It's how she got this house."

"Gross!" Letty practically shouted. Laughter rang around the table. "On that note, I'm bowing out gracefully. _Buenos noches, my familia_."

* * *

_Toretto compound, 7:27PM_

The doorbell rang and was, almost immediately, followed by a sharp knock. Dom stood up, excusing himself over the joyous laughter. The adults from both sides of his family were having a humorous debate about what women and men should be able to do, regardless of their marital status. Thankfully, the children had gone upstairs to play video games in Dom's room.

"Hey." Dom's smile was a thousand-watt when he found Letty standing at his front door. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving." She drawled. He leaned down to kiss her and her right hand slid around his neck, deepening the kiss. Dom's hands found the curve of her ass and squeezed roughly. When air became neccesary, they pulled apart. Letty cleared her throat and Dom let out a low whistle.

"Exactly how much alcohol does it take for you to get this... worked up?"

Letty tilted her head side-to-side, pretending to think about her answer. "Depends on what we're drinking."

"Well," he said, taking her hand, "you've missed the vodka and rum shots. So, now you're stuck with wine or tequila."

The brunette laughed. "I think I'll need a shot of tequila to deal with your mom."

Dom chuckled and led her into the dining room. "You got it."

Letty smiled at Dom's family, aunts and auncles and a few young-adult cousins that sat around the table. "Everybody this is my girlfriend, Letty."

All of his relatives spoke varied greetings at once, and Letty suddenly felt at home. She hadn't known what to expect from Dom's family, but she was thoroughly pleased to know that they seemed to act exactly like her own.

"Come, Letty. Sit." Tony suggested. "Dom, get her a chair."

Once she was sitting in a comfortably-padded chair beside Dominic, Letty was suddenly very aware of the conversation at hand.

"What do you think, Letty?" An aunt, whose name Letty learned was Sienna, asked. "Should a woman be shamed by society for sleeping with a man or woman she isn't married to?"

"Well," Letty shrugged, "it's not the fifties anymore. I think a woman should be allowed to do whatever she wants with her own body. It's nobody's business but hers and the person she chooses to share herself with."

"Very well put." Sienna commented, nodding.

"You don't think the choices a woman makes can reflect poorly on her family?" Marisol wondered.

"_Can_? Sure. But, I think we're confusing a woman's choices with a lady's dishonor."

"What's the difference?" Mia inquired.

"Well, a _woman _doesn't hold herself up to society's standards of her. She makes her own decisions based on her own thoughts and feelings. Strong-willed and determined. So, of course there are things that a woman would do that her family, most of whom were born in completely different eras, would find a little... eccentric.

"A _lady_, however, has been born and raised to think of herself as a pawn in a chess game of life, if you will. Use her innocence and sweet promises to her advantage. She makes decisions based off of what her parents might think, and what her family may need. Which, personally, I think has a lot to do with a sense of religious guilt." Letty finished.

"How so?" Marisol challenged.

"Think about it. The whole reason why girls are taught to become ladies and to keep their cookies in a jar has a lot to do with religion. How she should only share her body with her husband. To honor her husband. And if she honors her husband, well then, she must surely honor God or Allah or whatever deity she believes in, right? And she's taught _that _because of those family members who were born in different eras have passed down their religious beliefs to her."

Marisol mused, "And what about you, Letty? Have your parents passed down their religious beliefs to you?"

"My family doesn't pass down religious beliefs. Sure, there are a few who believe in God and what-have-you, but we're taught morals, and in the end, it's our choice as to how we use them. So, if what you're really asking, Mrs. Toretto, is if I was raised to be a woman or a lady, the answer is a woman. I'll make decisions based on my thoughts and feelings not those of who I am descended from. So, in retrospect, I'll do what I want with my body, when I want, and with whomever I choose."

Dom squeezed her thigh under the table and it was then that Letty noticed the entire table was quiet. All eyes were on her and the undeniable expressions of approval on everyone's faces made the brunette smile. Marisol cleared her throat and picked up her glass of white wine. She silently toasted Letty and drank. The chatter around the table picked up again, as a new topic was discussed: religion.

Leaning over, Dom muttered in her ear, "She likes you."

Letty smiled at him. The liquor in her system and Dom's close proximity caused a ball of desire to arise in her eyes and travel slowly downwards to rest right between her thighs. Suddenly, her whole body was on fire. She looked around, noticing that no one was paying attention to them any longer and the noise level had raised a few more decibels.

"And what about you?" She flirted back in a low tone. "Do you like me?"

Dom chuckled. "Oh, I like you _very _much."

"What do you like about me?" Letty locked eyes with Dom

"Besides your fiery spirit and sharp wit?" He asked. Letty nodded. When he leaned forward again to whisper in her ear, Dom's hand curved towards the inside of her thigh, only a few inches from where she needed it to be and squeezed. "I like when you're on top."

Her hand shot out and gripped his wrist as he pulled back to look into her face. She cleared her throat and struggled to pull his hand away from her lap.

Letty stood and when a few eyes looked at her, she smiled politely. "Excuse me. I have to use the restroom."

She wanted to smack the smug grin off of Dom's face. "You remember where it is?"

The brunette nodded and started on her way to the stairs. Once she'd ascended them, she could heard Dom's baritone voice letting his family know he was going to check on the children.

Letty had just shut the door to the bathroom when someone opened it again. Turning around, she came face to face with Dominic Toretto. He shut and locked the door behind him.

"What are you doing? Your family's downstairs." She whispered.

"Stop talking. We don't have a lot of time." He told her and pushed her further into the bathroom, against the sink. "And I want you to ride me."

Angling downwards, he pulled her lips to his, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Dom swallowed her moan while undoing her jeans with deft fingers. He pushed them down and Letty toed off her sneakers, her mouth never leaving his.

When they were undressed from the waist down, Dom sat on the closed toilet seat and pulled Letty close until she straddled his lap, the tip of his shaft poised at her slick entrance. And when Letty sank down onto him, he quickly covered her mouth with his hand to muffle the inevitable groan.

Slowly she rose up and then sank back down, trying to accommodate his size once again. A minute later she was alternating between bouncing up and down and grinding to and fro on her well-endowed co-worker. Their moans were hushed and their whispered words were filthy as each worked hard to make the other come undone first.

Dom bit at Letty's pulse point before sucking at the hot skin and reaching his hand between their bodies. With one arm snaked around her waist as she grinded against him, Dom used three fingers on his free hand to furiously rub circles over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Letty's head fell back, her back arched deeper, and a choked sob fell from her lips.

"Fuck. Sooo... good. _Don'tyoufuckingstop_." She panted hotly. Her muscles clenched around his rod and Dom gritted his teeth.

"Kiss me." He commanded while hand worked at an impossible speed over her bundle of nerves. Letty obeyed, bringing her lips to meet his as she continued to squeeze his member tightly. Her walls fluttered around him and when his tongue massaged hers, she came hard, her essence drenching him. And Dom was right behind her, shooting his love deep inside of her.

"Best. Thanksgiving. Ever." Dom panted. Letty laughed into his neck and lazily covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up." She breathed.

Neither had time to stop and wait for their breathing to return to normal. Letty stood on shaky legs and they cleaned themselves up before redressing and heading out of the bathroom.

Letty returned to the dining room, first, sitting back in her seat. She drank deeply from her glass of wine. Mia looked at her and shook her head.

"What?" Letty mouthed. Mia rubbed her right pointer finger over the left as if to say 'shame on you'. Dom came down the stairs after _actually _checking on the kids who were, thankfully, still enthralled in their video games. He sat next to Letty, putting his arm on the back of her chair and leaning backwards. Brian glanced at him across the table and chuckled.

"Oh," Letty said, as if it were an after thought, "my parents want you to come to Christmas dinner this year."

Dom nodded his head. "Of course I'll be there."

Apparently, Aunt Iris was right. She did have a superpower.

* * *

_**A/N #2: Leave me some love for the lovin'? (:**_


	16. Santa, Baby

_**A/N: **__SrKkAjOe__** was the winner of the challenge. That one-shot is also posted! **_

_**Also, this chapter definitely isn't my favorite. Nothing too spectacular. And I think there's something missing, but I just can't put my finger on it. Oh, well, if I remember, it'll be in the next chapter. (: Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Santa, Baby**_

In the nearly three weeks since Thanksgiving break, there was a lot of progress. The AP students worked diligently on rebuilding their cars. Most had even used the computers to create designs of what they wanted their finished product to look like. Meanwhile, the grades from tests and homework in their other classes rose at a slow, but steady pace, making Dom and Letty think up an award for them. They decided on allowing their students to stay after school for two hours to have a holiday party

Their students weren't the only ones progressing. Dom and Letty's relationship had moved ahead a few paces as well. Letty was spending the night more often. Dom would walk Blu at night while Letty cooked dinner. There had been double dates with Mia and Brian while others nights consisted of the girls going dancing while they guys went and shot pool somewhere.

Elena could see the change in her best friend and she liked it. Letty was always in a good mood. She was more susceptible to hanging out and trying new things like getting dolled up, curling her hair and dancing at a salsa club all night long.

By the time winter holiday approached, the early stages of Letty and Dom's relationship could be classified as damn near perfect. They spent time alone as well, each doing their own thing. Letty would work out or sit and read on her sofa with Blu's head perched in her lap. Dom would relax on the porch, just looking around his surroundings. Or he'd lie in bed, watching ESPN or episodes of _Top Gear_.

They'd had sex a few more times, often in slow, sensuous sessions, lasting for hours. Letty realized one of her new favorite pasttimes was making love to Dominic Toretto. It was always fresh and new, sometimes experimental, but he always managed to leave her body quivering and satisfied, but also wanting more of his warmth.

_Friday, Christmas Eve, Toretto compound, 8:49PM_

"Okay, so since Letty won't be here tomorrow morning to open gifts with us, I thought maybe we could all open one present tonight." Mia announced to the room of adults drinking her famous cinnamon hot chocolate.

"I'm in!" Leon exclaimed first. He, Brian and Vince scrambled towards the tree in the northern most corner of the living room. While Vince lay on his stomach with his feet in the air, swinging them back and forth, Leon and Brian sat Native-American-style, and they all looked expectantly at Mia. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head, and crossed the room as well, followed by Dom and Letty.

Mia regulated which gifts were to be saved for Christmas morning, and passed out the ones that they _were _allowed to open.

From Brian and Mia, Letty received a vintage picture frame that held a photo of Dom and Letty from the Sunday barbecue a while back. A tipsy Letty was sitting on Dom's lap at the head of the picnic table. Neither were looking at the camera. Dom was saying something in Letty's ear and the brunette was laughing aloud, carefree. Vince and Leon had bought her a custom-made toy model of her own Road Runner with a female wolf airbrushed on its hood.

"You guys, these are so awesome. Thank you so much." Letty was genuinely touched by their presents. She knew the perfect place to put both.

The room, excluding Letty, looked at Dom, expectantly. He reached over, under the tree, and pulled out a long, thin present. It was wrapped professionally. Dom handed it to Letty and she looked at him, smiling.

"What is it?"

"Open it, silly." He told her.

So she set to work, unwrapping it and pulling off the white lid to reveal a black, velvet jewelry case. Opening it up, Letty's hand flew to her mouth. "It's beautiful."

Inside was a real, silver chain. She lifted it out of its place to showcase the cross that dangled from it. Real diamonds glittered in the warm light from the Christmas tree.

"I love it." She said, wrapping her arms around Dom's neck. Pulling back a little, Letty kissed his lips. It quickly escalated from sweet and grateful to passionate and longing. And it wasn't long before Dom was slowly pushing Letty into a lying position on the floor.

"_Okaaay_. On that note, we'll just... go find something else to do." Brian announced. He, Mia, Leon and Vince made a beeline for the stairs. But Letty and Dom didn't care. They were too engrossed in each other.

_Chrismas Evening, Letty's parent's house, 5:45PM_

A low whistle emitted from Dom's mouth. "Do your parents know they own the Wonka Factory or-?"

He was looking up at the massive house, whose driveway Letty had just pulled into, with a look of pure amusement. It was much bigger than any house he'd ever been in, but he definitely couldn't picture Letty in anything like it. It was wasn't her style. Dom supposed that's why she took up residence in the Echo Park area, where there were nitty gritty areas here and there, and most of the people were closeknit. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that

Letty chuckled, but suddenly became serious. "Focus, okay?" Letty began. "I apologize, _wholeheartedly_, for what you are about to endure."

"Letty, I think you're overexagerating. Your family cannot be that bad." He placed a hand on her knee and squeezed, lightly.

"You say that now, but-." She turned into the already-full driveway and proceeded around back to park in her usual spot in the garage.

"Let, don't worry. Your family will love me."

"I know they will. But, my family can be a little... invading." She admitted.

"Shut up. And let's have fun. Relax. It's Christmas." He told her.

Inside of the grandiose home, Letty pulled Dom through the kitchen. Her mother and father were putting the last of the dishes onto serving plates.

"Letty." Maria beamed. She hugged and kissed her daughter. "And you must be Dominic. We've heard so much about you."

She pulled Dom into a quick, comfortable embrace before releasing him.

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Ortiz."

"Call me Maria. Or mom." Maria chuckled. But Letty was far from pleased.

"_Mom_." She warned. Then Letty's father stepped up, shaking Dom's hand firmly.

"Lieutenant Colonel Joaquin Ortiz. You can call me, Lieutenant." Joaquin stated, sternly.

"He's kidding." Maria assured Dom. And Joaquin broke into a smile. Dom smiled in return before looking at Letty, who shrugged apologetically.

"Technical Sergeant Dominic Toretto, sir. It's an honor and a privilege to meet you. Thank you for serving your country, sir."

Joaquin's eyes widened and he looked impressed. "Thank you, young man. It's a pleasure to have you in my home."

Letty had never seen the soldier side of Dominic Toretto and she'd be lying if she said it didn't turn her on. She needed to get out of the room as fast as her feet could take her.

"We're gonna go now. I'm going to introduce him to everyone."

"And tell them that dinner is ready." Maria called to the departing couple.

Letty rolled her eyes when she heard her mother's voice, saying: "Good lord, he's handsome."

And the pair continued towards the family room where everyone was sure to be. Sure enough, her entire family littered the large room, laughing and talking and having pre-dinner drinks.

"Letty!" A few cousins yelled, running over to hug her.

"_Feliz Navidad, mi familia_." Letty greeted. (_Merry Christmas, my family_.)

Aunt Iris nearly choked on her drink when she saw the tall, specimen standing beside her niece. "And who do we have here?"

"Everybody, this is my boyfriend, Dominic." Letty introduced. Dom was suddenly bombarded with handshakes, hugs and kisses to either of his cheeks. A few minutes past before Letty could get another word in. "Ma says dinner is ready."

And just as quickly as they'd flocked to Dom, they left just as abruptly, each making haste to get to the dinner table. Letty and Dom were left in silence; Dom with a few different colored smudges of lipstick on his cheeks.

"Well," he started, "that was eventful."

"That was just the appetizer, babe. Just wait." Letty replied, doing as best she could to wipe the lipsticks from his face.

_6:59PM_

"Dominic, you should have seen Letty in that military cell, doing push ups with her hair braided back. Even back then, she was a smartass!" Joaquin finished.

Laughter rang out at another story of Letty's antics.

"All because you wanted to go to a party?" Dom asked his girlfriend. Letty nodded and shrugged, clearly proud of her crazy ways.

"Her father told her no because there would be no chaperones. So, she thought she'd sneak off base because the entrance guard was a friend of hers. He, of course, feared my husband so he told him. A couple of military police found her at the party and arrested her in front of her friends and took her back to the holding cells on base." Maria shook her head, amused at her daughter.

"But, she was never afraid. Or angry." Joaquin admitted, nodding at his daughter. "When we came to pick her up, that's when we saw that she'd braided her hair back and was doing one-handed pushups on the floor of the cell."

"And I asked for a carton of cigarettes to use as currency on 'the inside'." Letty smirked, smugly. "It was one of my best oneliners to date."

Dom shook his head. "That's my girl." When he placed a chaste kiss to her cheek, a round of 'aww' went around the table.

"Oh, shut up." Letty half-joked.

"So, Dominic, how long were you in the Army?" Elena asked.

"Uh, six years. Originally, it was a two-year commitment. Then I re-enlisted for a five year term. Only completed four years before I was honorably discharged."

"Really?" Joaquin drank from his whiskey. "What for?"

"Oh, I was wounded in battle, sir."

"Whereabouts?"

"Iraq, sir."

It was clear that not only was Joaquin impressed, but so was everyone else at the table.

"Well, then, you'll make a great addition to this family. All of our men were or are soldiers." Aunt Iris explained. Letty huffed. "Nothing like a good soldier, am I right, ladies?"

Girlish laughter and glasses clinking together followed. A light blush creeped up Letty's neck.

"Strong in battle. Strong in bed." Aunt Daya spoke up.

"Oh god." Letty breathed. She rested her elbow on the table and covered her eyes with her hand. Dom laughed.

"Well, they can be gentle in bed, too." Maria quipped, squeezing her husband's hand.

"_Gross_!" Letty bemoaned. Dom pulled Letty's chair closer to him and put his arm around her, chuckling at her uncomfortability. He liked her family and their blunt way with words. They were honest and open.

"Letty, don't act so shy. I know you know what I'm talking about." Iris grinned, raising her wine glass to her niece.

Looking pointedly at her father, Letty smiled, sweetly. "Daddy, I have no idea what they're talking about."

Joaquin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Letty's grandmother, Mayte. "No one's fooled, my sweet darling. Just look at that man. If I was sixty years younger, I wouldn't let him leave the bed. _Ever_."

Letty's eyes shot up under her bangs and she couldn't help the infectious laugh that tumbled from her lips. Dom joined in, surprised that even Letty's grandmother was perverted. And it was only moments before the entire table was overtaken by laughter.

"I'm sure you have some wild stories to share." Iris insisted.

"Oh, you mean like the time when Letty pulled the car over to-."

Letty slapped her hand to Dominic's mouth, covering the beginning of his, now-muffled, R-rated story.

"_He's kidding_! He's just kidding, everyone." Letty spoke over Dom mumbling into her hand, his eyes bright with mischief.

He wrenched her hand away before kissing her fingertips and resting their hands on his leg.

"I will say this," Letty said, laughter in her voice, "soldiers have a lot of stamina."

Catcalls and whistles went around the table and Letty hid her smiling face in Dom's chest.

Dom liked Letty's family. They were fun and outgoing, a little perverted but who wasn't these days? They seemed to form an instant bond with Dominic. Maria Ortiz clearly liked the idea of her daughter dating a soldier; a respectable man who fought for his country. Joaquin liked Dominic's spirit. He was respectful, funny and he seemed to adore Letty. And that was alright by him.

It was around midnight when they were leaving the Ortiz home. Dom had shaken hands with the Ortiz men, hugged and kissed their women and he whisked Letty to the car. Once inside, Letty pounced. She pulled his face to hers, kissing him passionately and with fervor. There was an urgency in the way her tongue searched for his.

When they pulled away, her feminine husk whispered in his ear, "Take me home. Now."

_**Up Next: Letty's bad day.**_


	17. Bad Day Blues

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Now that I'm working again, I might start updating twice a week. At least until my schedule calms down a bit. Anyway, this chapter is sort of a short interlude before some big shit starts to happen. So, thanks for your patience, enjoy the fluffy end cause it won't happen again for a little while. (: **_

_All mistakes are mine._

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Bad Day Blues**_

_December 27, Los Angeles_

So many things were wrong on Thursday. It started off with Letty having to clean dog vomit off of her living room floor. Something was wrong with Blu and there was no doubt that they'd have to go to the animal hospital. In the process of getting dressed, she stubbed her toe on edge of her dresser, dropped toothpaste on her black t-shirt and somehow managed to rip the seam of her favorite pair of tan slacks. The only thing that started smoothly was applying her makeup, until she nearly poked her eye out with the liquid eyeliner pen.

Huffing in exasperation, Letty gave up and stormed out of her bathroom to put Blu's leash on.

"Come on, baby." She told the pup who immediately followed after her.

On the way to the car, she realized the elevator in her apartment building was out of order so she had to walk down the three flights of stairs to the underground parking garage. Once down there, Letty walked a good yard until she reached her parking space. Her eyes quickly ballooned in size. Someone had hit the back of her car. It didn't do much damage, but her left taillight was undoubtedly destroyed. The broken shards of plexiglass were all the proof she needed. She took a picture with the camera on her smartphone for insurance purposes before getting Blu and herself settled in the car. Taking a deep breath, Letty closed her eyes briefly before pulling, cautiously, out of the spot.

Luckily, they'd made it safely to the animal hospital, with Letty praying to every Saint whom she could remember from Sunday school. Once inside, they were made to wait for the next twenty minutes before someone could see Blu.

"So, what seems to be the problem today?"

"I don't know. I woke up and there was vomit on the living room floor. She's been a little listless and withdrawn. Doesn't want to play with her toys or go outside." Letty answered.

"Well, let's just take a look at her and see what's going on."

Thirty minutes later, Blu was diagnosed.

"Intestinal parasites?"

"Yes. But, it's completely curable and with a week or two of antibiotics, she should be good as new."

And when Letty was handed the bill for Blu's little hospital visit, she inwardly groaned.

_Three hundred bucks_, Letty thought, _those antibiotics better be laced with gold_.

Packing Blu and back into the car, Letty took off towards the pharmacy where she filled the pup's prescription before heading home. By the grace of God, she made it home with only being sideswiped by an asshole who tried to switch lanes without a turn signal. It was as if any and everything bad that could possibly happen to her, was actually occurring. Now, all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep until the day was over.

Unfortunately, she had no such luck. As soon as she and Blu walked through their front door, the construction in back of the building began. Workers yelled, jackhammers blared and Letty was pretty sure she was being_ Punk'd_. While waiting for Ashton Kutcher to jump out from her coat closet, Letty made herself a mug of steaming hot tea. She actually managed to get three sips of the soothing liquid before a fly decided to fly in and out of her ear. Quicking attempting to swat it away and rub her ear, some of her tea splashed over the brim of the cup and burn the web between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Fuck. My. Life." Letty growled and threw the cup into the sink. The teacher retired to her room to throw on some running clothes. If she couldn't sleep and was deterred from relaxing, then a nice run along the beach would have to do.

Deciding against putting her own life in more jeopardy, Letty walked the few minutes from her place to the boardwalk. She stretched and then was off; running down the same path where she and Dom had all those months ago. Her music blasted in her ears. She felt the worries of the day slowly fading away as adrenaline pumped through her body at a steady rate.

One might go so far as to say that her music was _too _loud. She never heard the two hipsters try to stop her. But she did feel the excruciating pain as her foot landed too low on the broken concrete in front of her. A small, pothole in the sidewalk forced Letty's ankle to twist at an odd angle and she fell to her knees, no doubt scraping them in the process. She pulled her earbuds out and was immediately crowded by the two hipsters and another jogger who had been running the trail.

"Do you think it's broken?" One young adult asked.

"No." Letty responded. "Sprained or twisted."

The other kid tsked and shook his head. "We tried to warn you, lady. Sorry you couldn't hear us."

Letty huffed, frustrated with the entire day. "Thanks," her tone flat.

They three guys helped her stand to her feet and limp over to a small, wooden bench just off of the path.

"Is there anyone we could call to come and get you?"

"No, no. I'm fine." She insisted.

"Are you sure?" The other jogger wondered, clearly concerned.

"Yes. I'm alright. Thank you, gentlemen. I really appreciate your assistance. But, I'll be okay now."

Once they'd gone back to their, undoubtedly perfect, day, Letty pulled her phone from its sleeve-band around her arm and tapped the screen a few times. Bringing the phone to her ear, Letty pondered as to what she'd done to deserve the shitty luck she'd received.

"Letty! What's up?" The accented voice on the other end exclaimed.

"I need you to come pick me up, Elena." Letty's voice cracked and she prayed that she could make it back to her house before the tears started to fall.

"What's wrong? Where are you? Is it that Dominic? If he's done something to-."

"It's not Dominic. I sprained my ankle while I was running." She breathed through the pain as she tried to stretch her ankle a bit. "You remember that jogging trail?"

"Yeah, of course."

"That's where I am. Can you come and get me?"

"Of course. I'll be there in twenty."

"Thanks." Letty said before the line disconnected.

_Well_, she thought, _at least my phone didn't die on me_.

_Thirty minutes later..._

"Ow, damn it, Elena! Where the hell did you go to med school?"

Elena smirked. "Rio."

Letty rolled her eyes. "That was a rhetorical, and not to mention sarcastic, question."

Elena pulled the ace bandage tighter around Letty's ankle.

"Damn it! Would you stop doing that?"

"Would you stop being a big ass baby?"

"I'm not." Letty crossed her arms and pouted. "This is unfair. What the hell did I do? I give money to homeless people. I go see my parents every other week. Hell, I even hold the door for old ladies."

"Stop being dramatic." Her best friend told her. The exotic women crouched on the floor in front of Letty put the finishing touches on her wrap. "Everyone has an off day every now and then."

Letty closed her eyes and took a deep breath, holding it for a few moments before releasing it. When she opened her eyes, Elena was standing up and throwing gauze wrap into her paramedic bag.

"Seriously, next time you're having a shitty day, just don't leave the damn house." Elena told her. "I've gotta go. I'm still on shift."

Letty nodded. "Thanks for wrapping me up."

"No problem."

Once Elena was gone, silence finally filled the apartment. It was what Letty had wanted all day. Complete and utter silence so she could sleep or watch TV or read... or _something_!

But now, it was deafening. And the only thing person she could think of was Dominic Toretto. He would make her feel better if no one else could.

_Toretto compound, 6:53PM_

Letty rang the doorbell after hobbling up the steps to the front porch. A few moments later, the door swung open and a grinning Leon came into view.

"She-wolf." He greeted. Letty immediately perked up. She smiled at him while he opened the door for her to enter. Leon quickly noticed her limp. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"I got into a fight."

"Really?"

"Nah, bro. I was running and sprained my ankle on broken concrete."

Leon hissed, sympathetically. "Well, you've come to the right place. We've got booze. We've got humor. And sometimes, we even have illegal pain killers. Pick your poison."

"Uh... Dominic." She managed as she limped towards the staircase.

"Fresh outta that. But we have some really nice 'Letty-whipped, pansy boy' for you."

Letty's smiled broadened and she chuckled, pointing up the stairs. "Is he up there?"

"For you. Always." Leon told her. The brunette took the steps, one at a time, and it seemed like an eternity passed before she was outside of Dom's bedroom door. She balled up her fist and rapped twice on the dark wood.

"Come in." A gruff, voice demanded.

"Word on the street is that you're a Letty-whipped, pansy ass these days." She greeted. Dom looked up from the Macbook in his lap. He laughed and closed the top of the computer.

"Where'd hear that? The corner of Vince Boulevard and Brian Avenue?" He asked.

"Close. Right up the street on Leon Drive."

Dom nodded, the smile he saved especially for her was ever present. "Come in."

She started towards his bed and he squinted, quickly noticing her limp.

"Letty, what happened?"

"Ah, just a little sprain."

He hopped out of the bed and assisted her to her favorite side of it, sitting her down gently. He pulled one of the decorative pillows off of the floor and placed it on her bandaged ankle.

"How did that happen?" Dom placed his laptop on the bedside table and climbed in bed after her, moving as close as he could without hurting her. She sighed and leaned into his body. She had to be comfortable as she rehashed the details of what she deemed the worst day of her life. When she was done, she looked up to see Dom's face was one of pure sympathy.

"I'm sorry you had a crap day." He kissed her cheek then her lips. "Let's see if we can't make it a little better."

Letty looked at him and deadpanned, "I've got a headache."

He laughed loudly. "I meant you can just lie here and relax and I'll hold you."

"Oh." She chuckled. "That's exactly what I need."

"Well, it's a good thing that that's what I'm here for." Dom told her, holding her just a little bit tighter.

_**Up Next: New Years' and a shocking revelation.**_


	18. Are We Ready (For Love)?

_**A/N: Sooo... this chapter happened. I'm pretty sure there's a Veronica Mars quote in here somewhere. (: Fifty points to Gryffindor and a one-shot of their choice to the first person who tells me what it is. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Are We Ready (For Love)?**_

_December 31st, Toretto compound, 9:47PM_

It was an unusually warm December night, even for Southern California, at almost eighty-six degrees. Even once the sun had gone down, the temperature was relentless. The Toretto clan, however, had taken advantage of the warm weather and had a barbecue. Family and friends had been stopping by and hanging out since noon and they had no plans on stopping any time soon.

"You burn them again."

"Hey, this is the way my mama makes them."

"Your mama was a horrible cook."

"Ay, don't you be talkin' 'bout my mama."

The banter between Leo and Santos all day had been incredibly entertaining for everyone, Letty included. She liked getting to know Dom's friends, most of whom he'd known from the Service. Still, others, like Leo and Santos, he'd met just from around the neighborhood.

Letty had dragged Elena and Jesse to the barbecue for some much needed fun. The brunette sat a few feet from the grille, on a plastic, lawn chair amongst her boyfriend and a couple of his closest friends. They laughed at the insults that flew back and forth between the foreign men.

"Letty," Brian's friend, Tej appeared out of nowhere, next to Rome, "please tell this fool that you and Dom don't do sexy teacher and bad student role play."

"Ah, man, I wish I could." Letty teased, and she casually sipped from her ginger ale.

Rome's eyes widened and he bent at the knees, dipping quickly. "I **told **you, bro! I _**told **_you!"

More laughter rang around the table.

"So, y'all use like the ruler and everything?" Rome wondered.

"Oh, yeah, I wear the glasses, and he bends over so I can spank him with the ru-."

She was cut off by Dom's hand clamping over her mouth. "She's lying."

Letty laughed into his hand, her eyes sparkling with mischief. He removed his hand and replaced it with his lips before telling her, "Shut up."

And that's how her last few hours of the year were spent; talking, laughing and eating with the people who meant the world to her and the people who were slowly becoming an integral part of her life.

When the clock reached midnight, fireworks exploded, gun shots went off, the neighborhood hooted and hollered and Dom's lips pressed against hers with a promise that he would be her new beginning as well.

* * *

_Los Angeles High School, Wednesday, 1:34PM_

The new year started off promising. Dom and Letty's AP students worked diligently on their cars, while the others saw yet another improvement in grades. Giving them a New Years' break, Letty and Dom had a few of their classes watching fun movies or video clips about cars. After one particular class, a four-second bell sounded, signaling their hour-long lunch break.

"What are you in the mood for?" Dom asked, shutting their classroom door. Letty leaned back in the swivel chair and put her feet flat against the edge of the desk, her legs bent at the knees. She bit her thumb nail and looked at him under her thick, dark lashes.

"How about a large helping of... you?"

Dom chuckled and sat on the corner of the desk by her feet, crossing his arms. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"Well, maybe you can have that for dinner."

"Promises, promises." Letty sighed, twisting in the chair. "For now, anchovy pizza."

Dom's face contorted. "You hate anchovies."

"Well, fine," Letty replied with a roll of her eyes, "then just something that's really, really salty."

Dom's eyebrows furrowed, but he grabbed he pulled his cell out, scrolling until he found the number for a local Chinese joint. Twenty-five minutes later, Letty's eyes were closing and she was moaning in ecstasy as she ate a large forkful of pork fried rice with extra soy sauce. Dominic grimaced and poked his own chicken and shrimp Cesear salad. She held out another forkful to him in offering. He shook his head and ate a jumbo shrimp.

"I can't believe you used for packets of soy sauce in that."

"I told you, I wanted something really salty."

"Want some water?"

Letty shook her head. "I could really go for some milk though."

"Milk?"

The brunette stopped eating and shot him a 'duh' look. "Yeah. Milk."

Dom put his hands up in surrender. "I'll go see if they have any extra cartons in the cafeteria."

"You're the best." She said, opening her shrimp roll.

* * *

_Three days later, Saturday, 9:10AM_

"Dom, that's ridiculous. Why would I ever want something salty? Can we please just get doughnuts? I want something sugary and I want something sugary like now. _Ahora_."

Dom narrowed his eyes and gripped the wheel of his car. He was getting really tired of Letty speaking to him like he was incompetent.

"Fine." He growled. For the third time that morning, he made an illegal U-turn, at Letty's request, and started towards the Dunkin' Donuts he'd just passed. Ten minutes later, Letty had her box of Munchkin donuts and Dom was dropping her off at a follow-up doctor's appointment.

"I'll come back to pick you up in an hour."

Letty nodded and leaned over to press her lips against his. "Thanks, baby." And she was gone.

Dom licked the sugary remnants of doughnut glaze from his lips and shook his head, smiling while he pulled off.

* * *

_Toretto compound, 9:45AM_

"Man, I don't know what the hell is going on with Letty. The past couple of days, she's been like... I don't know, Dr. Jekhyll and Mr. Letty."

Brian chuckled.

They sat at the Toretto kitchen table, drinking coffee and talking.

"Well, for fear of sounding like a sexist jerk, maybe she's just on her period, bro. I mean, it ain't like she's pregnant, right?"

They laughed together and Dom nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, bro." He drank from the steaming liquid in his cup. "I'll figure it out."

* * *

_Meyer and Bray Medical Office, 9:47AM_

"Six weeks? Are you sure?"

"One-hundred percent sure. Congratulations, Letty. You're pregnant." Dr. Meyer smiled at her.

Letty gave a forced, half-smile, truly unsure as to how to process this new information. Suddenly, the entire world was moving in slow motion. She could no longer hear anything else that Dr. Meyer was saying to her. Her thoughts ran a mile a minute.

How could she be pregnant? Six weeks? How was she going to tell her mother? Her father? And more, importantly, which one of them was going to volunteer to kill her first? How would Dom take the news? They hadn't even know each other for a full five months. And they'd been sleeping together for an even shorter span of shorter time.

Six weeks. Letty did the math in her head. Her little Thanksgiving romp with Dominic in the bathroom had to have been the conception date. That was the only time that Dom had ever... erupted inside of her. It all, albeit abruptly, began making sense; her lack of desire for beer and her constant cravings for things that she'd never normally eat. Not to mention, the reason why her emotions could flip from positive to negative like a light switch.

She could feel her pulse quicken. Her chest started to heave and her breaths came out in short, heavy spurts.

"Letty? Letty, can you hear me? You have to calm down. You're hyperventilating." Dr. Meyer tapped her hand against Letty's cheek a few times to get her attention. "Letty, can you hear me?"

Letty nodded, but her breathing remained the same. It took a few more minutes before Dr. Meyer could calm her down.

"Sorry, doc. Didn't meant to freak out on you."

The woman doctor smiled sympathetically. "Don't be sorry. It was a huge announcement. Are you sure you're okay?" She ran a pen light over Letty's eyes to be sure they'd dilate.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just-." Letty sighed and tried to formulate her throughts properly. "I expected the blood test to come back... normal, I guess."

"Letty, your blood is normal. For a pregnancy." Dr. Meyer's voice softened and she took ahold of Letty's wrist and looked at her watch, checking the Latina's pulse. "I know it's a lot to take in at once. But there are classes, books, the works. And if you feel that you're not ready there's adoption and... well, you know. The _other _option that no one ever wants to talk about."

Letty nodded, but didn't seem too comforted, so Dr. Meyer continued, cautiously. "Is the father going to be apart of the baby's life?"

"He just better be." Letty muttered, more to herself than to Dr. Meyer.

* * *

When Dom came to pick Letty up, she got into the car and decided to pretend that everything was okay. Eventually, her mind drifted back to the news she'd just received. And her heart began to pound once more.

Should she tell Dominic now? Should she surprise him? Would he even be okay with it? How would he-.

"Let? Everything okay?"

Dom reached over and squeezed her hand, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him.

Silence. Complete and utter silence from the passenger seat. Not even a nod of affirmation. Or a returned hand squeeze from Letty.

Then she opened her mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

Dom slammed his foot on the breaks, coming to a halt just past a stop sign. Slowly, his head turned towards her.

"Letty, that's not funny."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Does it look like I'm laughing?"

A sharp intake of air from Dominic. "Wha-. Are you-?"

"Sure?" She finished for him. "Quite."

Dom's face was blank for a few moments and Letty found herself irritated by that fact. She needed to know what he was thinking. How he was feeling. But his face showed absolutely nothing at all.

Until the corners of his mouth slowly turned upwards. At a snail's pace, his face started to brighten. A slight rush of relief made Letty's heart flutter.

"Hell yeah! I knocked you up? My little guys are some serious swimmers." Dom shouted, slamming his fist onto the dashboard.

Letty rolled her eyes, unable to contain her relief anymore. "Oh, yeah. Ass slaps and high fives to Dominic for banging the hot chick. And knocking her up."

Dom laughed and pulled Letty towards him, kissing her soundly. They pulled away, but their foreheads remained touching.

"I was scared to tell you." Came Letty's whispered confession. "I'm scared shitless about this."

"Me too. But we'll do this together. I'll be there every step of the way."

Letty smiled and tapped his leg. "I'm glad you said that. Because you can be the one to tell my father."

Dom's smile fell. "Yeah. See... about that. Your father scares me."

"Don't worry." She kissed him. "I'll be there every step of the way."

The cars behind them began honking nonstop, a reminder that the world was still revolving and they were still in it together.

* * *

_Letty's parent's house, Sunday, 5:57PM_

Sitting on the loveseat in the den of Letty's parent's house, Dom and Letty couldn't have been physically closer if they tried. Shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, with Letty's hands clasped between Dom's larger ones, they were the very picture of discomfort nervousness.

And when Joaquin and Maria Ortiz found their two seats across from the younger couple, Maria immediately noticed the tension-filled air. Unfortunately, so did Joaquin. His dark eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them.

"Leticia Sofia Mayte Ortiz." He began.

Letty squeezed Dom's hands tighter. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Did you murder someone?"

Dom's eyebrows furrowed. Seriously? He'd suspect Letty of a felony before thinking her to be pregnant? Well, that certainly said a lot about Letty. Surely he still had much to learn about his girlfriend.

"No, Daddy."

"Are you joining the Service?"

"No Daddy."

Maria laid a soothing hand on her husband's. She was the next to address her daughter.

"Letty," she began, softly, "are you pregnant?"

Her daughter's silence was all they needed before they found themselves face to face with the cold facts.

"Well," Maria clasped her hands together, "I'll go get the whiskey. And tea for you, Letty."

"That's it?" Dom muttered to Letty out of the side of his mouth.

"Wait for it." She mumbled back. They sat stock still, awaiting the moment when Joaquin Ortiz would erupt like a volcano of negative emotion.

The man stood and looked at Dominic, expectantly. Dom stood as well. Joaquin held out his hand and Dom shook it. Suddenly, an extremely firm pressure was applied and Dom could feel the crippling pain from it.

"You leave her and I will use every skill and every contact I know to hunt you down. And when I find you, believe me, you'll wish your mother hadn't gotten the news that she was pregnant with you." Joaquin smiled, sugary sweet. "Got it?"

"You don't have to worry, sir. I'll never leave her, sir." Dom paused, glancing at Letty before returning back to her father. "I'm positive that I'm falling in love with your daughter, sir."

Letty's head snapped up to them. _Dominic loved her? In love with her?_

"That's real good to hear, Dominic. Real good."

_**Up Next: Dom's parents learn. And... obstacles.**_


	19. We're Still Unaware

_**A/N: Just remember that I love you guys, k? And this chapter is for a great friend of mine. I'm here.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19: We're Still Unaware**_

_Anthony and Marisol's house, Monday, 8:30PM_

"Dinner was lovely, Mrs. Toretto." Letty smiled, graciously.

"Why, thank you, Letty. I'm glad you and Dom could come to dinner tonight." Marisol replied.

There was a brief bout of silence before Dom spoke up.

"I'm glad we're all here because there's something that I have to tell you guys."

"Are you getting married?" Mia asked. "Cause I really always wanted a sister."

Letty smiled at Mia's enthusiasm. It was, however, still way too early to even consider marriage. Sure, Letty was knocked up with Dom's baby but, the man had yet to tell Letty, personally, that he loved her. And she wouldn't say it until he said it; not to be spiteful, she just wanted to make sure he meant what he said to her father.

"No, we're not getting married." He confirmed. "Letty's pregnant."

Marisol's dessert spoon clattered onto her plate of untouched tiramisu. Anthony smiled and reached over to pat Dom on the back. Mia's eyes widened and her smile couldn't get bigger if she tried. Brian was the first to congratulate the couple.

"That's awesome. Congrats, guys." He told them.

"This is so exciting! A baby!" Mia squealed. "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"That's great news. Another Toretto." He boasted. Turning to Letty, he smiled. "Don't you go putting him through the ringer. When Mari was pregnant with Mia, I was always up at two in the morning, running out to get Pepsi and fresh cheese pretzels from the gas station."

Letty smiled and rubbed her hand up and down Dom's bicep, lovingly. "I think I've already started with the cravings."

Dom narrowed his eyes, playfully. "Oh, you think?"

"Well," Marisol started, clasping her hands together, "that is just _excellent _news."

Letty got the feeling that her words and actions were completely forced, just like the tight smile on the woman's face.

The table talked a little more about Dominic and Letty's announcement and all of the joys of having a baby. Tony shared stories about Dom and Mia when they were babies, while Mia asked Letty if she wanted a boy or a girl. Though she hadn't thought much of it, a boy would be beautiful. Not figuring herself much as the cliché type, Letty surprised even herself when she stated, "As long as its healthy, I don't care."

After dinner, Dom and Anthony stood in the middle of the living room talking for a few moments. In the main hall by the front door, Letty was pulling on her leather jacket when Marisol joined her.

"Letty," she began, her voice low, "I'm going to assume that this was an unplanned occurrence."

Letty's eyebrows furrowed quickly and a bout of anger overtook her abruptly. She opened her mouth to respond but was shut down almost immediately.

"_But_, if it wasn't and you've somehow come up with an ingenius plot to dig into Dominic's... finances, we're going to have a very serious problem."

Almost as suddenly as her voice took on a venemous tone, it snapped back to sugary sweet, complete with a pleasant smile. She took hold of the lapels of Letty's jacket, 'helpfully' wiping imaginary crumbs from it and smoothing nonexistent wrinkles. "But you wouldn't do that. You seem like such a good girl."

She tapped Letty's cheek, condescendingly, before walking off. Letty was left in the middle of the hall, stunned. She was unaware of how tightly she was clenching her fists until Dom walked into the hall with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Hey. Everything okay?"

A tight smile and nod.

"Come on. Let's get you in bed."

In the car, Letty was quiet. She only spoke when spoken to, and would only look out of the window at the scenery that rushed past. Dom reached over and pulled her left hand into his right.

"Talk to me." He said, chancing a glance at her before turning his attention back to the road.

"You're mom hates me." Letty whined. There was an unnatural rush of emotions and she suddenly felt like she wanted to cry.

Dom chuckled. "Is that all?"

Letty shot him a look.

"She doesn't hate you."

"Really? Then why did she basically suggest that I 'trapped' you by getting pregnant. And then on top of that she called me a golddigger."

Dom's eyebrows shot up. "She said that."

"In so many words." She deadpanned. Letty paused, something finally clicking into place. "Why would she think that?"

Dom smiled, knowing where she was going. "My dad owns a chain of auto garages. So, he's doing pretty well for himself. And all of it will be mine and Mia's one day. Hopefully, not too soon, though."

It dawned on Letty just how much they still had yet to learn about one another. Letty could only guess that by his mother's reaction, Dominic was worth quite a nice sum of money. He said he'd gone into the Service to help his family; was he the reason why they were now doing so well?

"Listen," he said, breaking her out of her thoughts, "don't think about my mom right now. This time in our lives isn't about us. It's about you and me and this baby."

Words had never had a true hold over Letty. Never so easily consoled by words. But Dominic's had an effect on her. She sat back in her seat, her head against the rest and allowed the tension to leave her body.

* * *

_Two months later..._

_Toretto compound, Tuesday, 2:17AM_

Letty shifted in bed. She'd awaken, from a strange dream that she couldn't remember, with either hunger pains or indigestion. Lately, she had been having horrible indigestion with a very generous side helping of heartburn. She untwisted her legs from the covers and groaned at the uncomfortable wetness between her thighs.

Now, there was something that no woman ever talked about: how many pairs of panties your ruin from the constant bouts of horniness.

The brunette pushed the sheets off of her and rolled out of bed. She navigated her way in the dark of the room to the drawer in Dominic's dresser that held her things. She pulled out a pair of clean underwear and started towards the bathroom. Pausing, Letty heard Dom turn over in bed.

"Let?" His voice was full of sleep. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just taking a potty break. Kid is sitting on my bladder." She shrugged. "Nothing new."

"What can I do?"

"A bowl of chocolate ice cream would be perfect." Letty responded, sweetly.

He smiled at her in the darkness and flicked on the lamp just as Letty shut the bathroom door. Pushing the duvet and silk sheets back even more, Dom's eyes widened.

In unison, they screamed.

"Letty!"

"Dom!"

Beside him, in bed, was a medium-sized pool of blood where Letty had lain. He jumped out of the bed and darted towards the en-suite bathroom, pushing the door open. Letty knelt on the floor, her arm clutching her stomach. More blood seeped onto the tile.

"Something's wrong!" Came her strangled cry.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

It was nearing eight o'clock in the evening. The beach was serene this time of year. Especially when it was just past dusk and cool blue of the sky was slightly darkened. There were still faint streaks of pink and gold in the sky along with a little purple. Letty and Dom stood at the shoreline where the ocean met the sand. Letty held the sky lantern up, while Dominic lit it. Once he did, he dropped the match into the ocean.

Together, they held their arms as high as they would go, before letting the flying sky lantern loose. It began floating away from the; higher and higher it went. For a few moments, it was singular; lonely.

Moments later, as Dom pulled Letty close to his chest, it was joined by others. The lights illuminated beautifully in a bittersweet moment. He kissed the top of Letty's head before looking behind them at their friends and family who were lined up in pairs, sending off their own lanterns.

They were all dressed in white to celebrate the innocent life that was taken from them nearly five months too early.

For nearly ten minutes, each and every one of them watched the lights sail farther away from the ground, ascending to the heavens.

Afterwards, they sat around a designated bonfire pit and Jesse opened his guitar case. He brought out his shining acoustic and strummed a few notes before he looked at Letty and Dom.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you guys. And if we can be honest, it happened to all of us. She was our family." He paused to correct himself. "_Is _our family. So, this is for all of us. And for her."

_You're just a small bump unborn,_

_in four months you're brought to life_

_You'll be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes_

_I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can_

_But for now you're a scan of my unmade plans_

_A small bump, in four months, you're brought to life_

_I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth_

_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

Rome reached over and squeezed Letty's hand. She gave him a small, sad smile but returned the gesture in kind.

_You are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb_

_And hold me, tight._

_And you'll be alright._

Mia wiped her eyes and nose on what seemed like her hundredth tissue of the evening. Brian pulled her closer. Anthony rubbed her back.

_Oh, you're just a small bump unknown_

_You'll grow into your skin_

_With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin._

_Fingernails the size of a half grain of rice_

_And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide_

_A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes_

_And I'll hold you tightly and tell you nothing but truth_

_If you're not inside me, I'll my future in you_

Jesse's strumming got louder. More firm. And his eyes closed. Elena closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against her hands that were clasped as if for prayer. Tears ran down her face as well. Letty's hands gripped Dom's shirt tighter.

_You are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me, tight._

_Oh, you are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me, tight._

_And you'll be alright._

_And you can lie with,_

_With your tiny feet._

_When you're half asleep,_

_I'll leave you be._

_Right in front of me._

_For a couple weeks_

_So I can keep you safe._

Tej, Leo and Santos wiped their eyes. A sniffle sounded from Maria Ortiz. And Joaquin wrapped both arms around her. Even Dom's friends Han and Gisele had shown up even though they had only met Letty once on New Years. And salty water trickled down from Gisele's eyes. Han clenched his jaw in an unsuccesful attempt to not cry.

_'Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months_

_Then torn from life._

_Maybe you were needed up there._

_But we're still unaware as why._

As soon as Jesse's hands ceased, Letty stood up and opened her mouth to speak. To thanks everyone for coming. To express her grief. Something. _Anything_. But she couldn't. So she hurriedly ran off in any direction that led her away from the sadness. Dom stood up and ran after her.

"Letty, wait." He caught up to her and pulled her close. Her face buried into his chest and his large arms tried to shield her from everything bad in the world.

If only it were so simple.

And then, she just gave up on trying to bottle everything up.

Finally for the first time in two weeks, Letty cried.

_**Up Next: Six months later...**_

* * *

_**A/N #2: This chapter title comes from the final line of the song 'Small Bump' by Ed Sheeran. Sorry for the sadness, guys, but some good things are coming up, I promise.**_


	20. 184 Days

_**A/N: Okay, so I know proper literary skills include writing out numerics, but 'one-hundred-and-eighty-four' gets little annoying to write over and over. So, please forgive me. (:**_

_**Also, since I never got a response from the person who won the last one-shot challenge, I'm issuing a new one. The first person who can tell me who said the 'stun-gun' line and in what film, they'll get the one shot of their choice. (:**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20: 184 Days**_

_6 months later_

_Thursday, Halloween, 7:48PM_

There had been ghouls and goblin, little Disney princesses in tiaras with poofy dresses, and a few knights, ninjas and Power Rangers. Mia, Brian and Leon alternated shifts for handing out candy, but it had started raining almost thirty minutes ago and the trick-or-treaters traffic was slowing down. Vince tried to get Dom out of the kitchen where he'd sat since four in the afternoon.

Drinking.

To say he was past drunk was a complete understatement. Nine empty Corona bottles sat on the table. Dom sat with his forearms folded over the top, staring aimlessly into a half-full glass bottle.

"DT? You hear what I said?" Vince urged. "Come on, brother, you've gotta stop this."

"No." Dom gruffly responded. Vince reached for the beer but Dom's reflexes were sharp. He quickly grabbed the bottle and leaned back in his chair to drain the tenth beer of that night.

"Dom."

"Six months, V." Dom nodded his head. "That's one-hundred-and-eighty-four days."

"I know, bro."

"I mean... she was mine, too, V." He paused to sit the bottle down. His arm slipped, lazily and the bottle fell to the floor. It didn't shatter, but there was an audible cracking sound. "She was my baby, too. Who the hell does she think she is? Just up and leaving that way?"

Vince sighed inwardly, unsure of what to say. For one-hundred and-eighty-four days, they'd said everything that they could to reassure Dominic that what happened was not his fault; nor was it Letty's.

* * *

_"Things like this..." the brunette paused, swallowing roughly. "they happen. It's one of these heartbreaking, soul-crushing, unfair fucking things that break us apart inside. And it happens. This... this happened."_

_She stopped and knelt down in front of Dom. "It happened and now we have to try and be strong."_

_A sob escaped Dom. His upper body became wracked with them. She leaned up to wrap her arm around his neck. He cried into hers._

_"Dom, you're my brother and I love you. You know that I'm here for you. I'm always going to be here."_

* * *

"Dom, let's just get you upstairs and in a cold shower or something."

Dom sighed, dramatically, but put his arm around Vince's shoulders. "Alright, V. You know best."

And that had been there routine for the past six months. For the past one-hundred-and-eighty-four days. Dom would get piss-faced drunk and Vince, Leon or Brian would help him to his room, dump him into the bathtub and turn on the showerhead to stream cold water onto him. He'd ordered a new mattress for his bed, but never slept in it; afraid that the ghosts of the horrific event would come back to haunt him in his sleep. Instead, he'd taken up permanent residence in one of the spare bedrooms.

Vince and Dom started to exit the kitchen when the doorbell rang again.

"Trick-or-treaters. Kids." Dom huffed. "Kids who were babies once. Kids who got to be born."

Vince said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"Lucky ass kids." He finished as they walked through the dining room and into the living area. Mia and Brian stood at the open front door. The glass bowl of candy dropped from her hands, shattering into thousands of tiny pieces along and scattering candy all over the floor. That caught Brian and Vince's attention. Their heads snapped up at the door to see a drenched Letty standing on the porch. Her hair was longer, almost reaching her elbows and it was clining to her skin like black silk. Her leather jacket and skinny jeans looked like they were weighing her down and her gray t-shirt was nearly see-through.

"Letty," breathed Mia.

"Letty." Dom's voice was angry, bordering on annoyed.

"Letty." Brian was more surprised than anything.

"Vince." Vince said. They turned to look at him. He shrugged. "What? It ain't all about Letty, damn."

"Hey, Dom." Letty started. "Can we talk?"

Dom took his arm off of Vince's shoulder and somehow managed to stride coolly to the door, glass and hard candy crunching under his boots. Brian and Mia stepped to opposite sides, out of his way. And Dom promptly, slammed the door in Letty's face.

"Dom!" Mia exclaimed. "Talk to her, please."

Dom shot her a look. "Stay out of it, Mia!"

"Dom, she's just trying to help." Brian told him. It was clear through his tone that he was both uncomfortable with getting between a brother and sister argument, and also upset at Dom for yelling at his wife.

"Brian, why don't you go stun-gun yourself?" Dom told his brother-in-law. Despite the situation, Brian wanted to laugh. It wasn't Dominic's best comeback by a long shot.

"Alright, break it up." Vince intervened, finally stepping towards the front door. He shrugged again and addressed Mia and Brian. "If your brother wants to be a punk and run from his problems like he's been doing for the past six months, then so be it. Let him be a coward."

"Shut it, Vince." Dom demanded through clenched teeth.

"Make me, bro." Vince stepped up in a challenge.

For nearly thirty seconds the two muscled men squared off. Dom's jaw tightened. Vince's knuckles clenched. Finally, Dom narrowed his eyes and turned to the door, opening it.

Letty was gone. His heart fluttered.

He squinted to see through the rain and saw Letty's retreating form. She stopped at the driver's side of her car to unlock it. Dom jogged outside down the porch stairs, stumbling over the final step because of its slippery condition.

"Letty!" He barked out, walking briskly to her car.

She whipped around, closing her door back to minimize the leather interior's exposure to the weather.

"Dom, I'm-."

"Look, Letty. I'm too fucked up to talk to you right now." He took a moment to look her over. Her thinner body, and distant eyes. But it was the desperate look on her face that made his voice soften, if only a little. "You wanna talk? Then meet me at the Echo Park DT's shop tomorrow at five."

"I-." Letty stopped _herself_ this time. She closed her mouth and just nodded her head. "Okay."

With that, Dom turned around and started back towards his house.

* * *

_DT's Auto Shop, Echo Park, 5:00PM_

The shop was closed, but the unmistakable sound of a wrench being cranked and metal banging against metal was loud and clear.

"Dom?" Letty's voice floated over to him. He stopped what he was doing and looked over at the entrance to the small grocery store connected to the shop.

"Letty." He greeted and turned back to the car he was working on.

A few moments passed and he could hear her feet shuffling closer, but he still didn't turn around. He felt her hand gently press against his back as she silently willed him to turn around to look at her. When he did, Letty stood on her tiptoes and put her hands on either side of his face, pressing her lips to his. Dom gave in kissing her back, pushing his tongue into her mouth and she accepted it willingly, caressing it with hers. But then, Dom came to his senses and put his hands on either of her upper arms and gently pushed her away.

"Dom, please. Just-."

"Let, seriously, I'm just not doing... that with you."

"Do what?"

"Kiss you. Or... sleep with you."

"Why?" Her tone was almost pleading.

"Because it's been six months since I've seen you. You just... disappeared."

"You knew where I was."

"Yeah, and I tried to see you, but your parents' house is like goddamn Fort Knox. Your father wouldn't let me see you. And your mother, " Dom gave a humorless chuckle, "well, let's just say there's no loyalty like that of a soldier's wife. I tried to see you. And you never even attempted to see me."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm fine." She outstreched her arms. "Okay, I'm fine."

Dom threw down the wrench onto the side tray that held his tools. "Screw you, Letty. I no longer give a damn if you're 'fine'." He used air quotes with his last word. "You obviously didn't give a damn about my well-being."

He scoffed and picked up a screwdriver. Leaning back inside of the car, he shook his head, muttering, "One-hundred-and-eighty-four days. Six months and not even a fucking phone call."

"What was that?" Letty asked, her own anger suddenly rising. She squinted her eyes and leaned closer to hear his mumbled outbursts.

"You heard me!" He dropped the screwdriver back onto the tray and turned to her. "184 days and you just dropped off the face of the Earth, leaving me completely alone. You quit working at the high school. Y-you don't return calls or texts or... or emails. 184 days and you don't understand that I was hurting too. She was my baby just as much as she was yours.

"And I don't blame you. I've never blamed you. I was there for you. But you weren't there for me. The most fucked up part? I can't stop thinking about you. I see your name in alphabet soup. I can't stop loving you." He walked past her towards the store, confident that she would follow. "So, no... I'm definitely not kissing you. Or having sex with you. Shit, I can barely even look at you, Letty."

"184 day and you still don't get it!" Letty shouted as she followed him around the customer counter. He stopped short, almost causing her to crash into his broad back.

"Get what?" Dom asked, frustrated.

"This is your fault! You're the reason I left! You made me love you. You made me weak. And maybe that's why my body was weak, too. The only thing strong enough to even bare some days is my heart. I left because I couldn't take your hovering. I quit the high school because the school board's shrink decided that I wasn't mentally fit to continue my work. They considered my a liability. You know, in case I got distracted thinking of my dead baby and dropped a car on a kid." Letty finally took a breath.

"184 days and _still_, every time I get my goddamn period at two in the morning, I have a fucking anxiety attack! I didn't return your calls or texts or emails because I didn't know how to say that I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" Dom reached into the industrial fridge for something to drink.

"For killing your baby!"

A deafening silence filled the air and Dom's hand stopped reaching for a soda. He pulled back and turned around to look at her. The air suddenly left his lungs.

"What?" He asked. His stunned expression didn't go unnoticed by Letty. His voice was soft now. "You did not _kill _my... our baby. How the _hell _could you _ever _believe that?"

Dom stepped forward, but she took a instinctive step back. "Don't."

"Letty." He stepped towards her again and was relieved when she didn't reverse backwards again. Cautiously, he put another foot in front of the other. Again.

And again.

And then he was front of her. He slowly moved to put his arms around her. Pulled her close until her cheek was placed firmly against his chest. Her hands wrapped around his waist. His arms squeezed her tightly.

"Letty, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault. There's no one to blame. I promise." Dom explained. His chin rested upon the crown of her head. "There was nothing that we could've done. No warnings. It's just," he sighed, "just one of those heartbreaking, soul-crushing, unfair fucking things that break us apart inside."

Dom swallowed, his throat, tightening as he repeated the words that Mia had shared with him.

"And it happened. But now, we have to be strong. We have to keep going. Honor our baby. And keep going."

Letty sniffled, and tried to speak over gasps for air. "S-she didn't... h-have... a-a name."

Dom pulled his head away so he could look into her face and said, with conviction, "So, we'll name her."

_**Up Next: Dinner for baby Toretto. And Marisol gets her just desserts.**_


	21. Just Desserts

_**A/N: Normally, parents of a miscarriage or stillbirth baby have to give the hospital a name for certification of death, but I used a creative license for the sake of this chapter. Happy times are almost here again. Promise. **__**All mistakes are mine.**_

_Shortcake99 __**is the genius behind the idea for the shouting match between Marisol and Tony. (Only I made them harsh whispers). Thanks, sugar!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Just Desserts**_

_Yael La Havas Banquet Hall, Los Angeles, Thanksgiving, 7:30PM_

The Ortiz and Toretto families were delighted to come together for Thanksgiving dinner at the invitation of Letty and Dominic. Although Letty was less than pleased that Dominic's mother made an appearance, she was willing to forget -if only just for one night- that the woman had once called her a golddigging whore.

Seating one-hundred-and-ten people, the staff at the Yael La Havas banquet hall had set up ten, long rectangular tables in a huge square, leaving the middle wide open. Food and drinks littered nearly every inch of every tabletop. Eleven people to a table. Letty and Dom sat at the center of one with their parents and immediate family on either side of them.

The families were even more delighted that the holiday was a joint celebration and naming ceremony for their lost family member. There was a bittersweet feeling mixed with love inside the room as they talked, ate, drank, and laughed.

Somewhere during the middle of dinner, Letty stood up and tapped her goldware fork against her glass of wine. She cleared her throat and Dom stood up as well, putting his hand on her lower back. It took a few more clinks of the fork before the entire banquet hall settled into a hush.

"Okay, so, first Dom and I want to, uh, thank you you guys for spending this time with us. I mean, I know it's Thanksgiving and we all make time for family on Thanksgiving, but this year is really special. And we're glad that both of our families are here to hear the name that we've chosen for... her." Letty finished. She took a deep breath, pushing away any and all tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Right. So, first we've decided on the first name Lailah."

Letty's mother gasped. And then excited whispers went around the room.

"Lailah is the angel of conception who oversees and protects childbirth." Dom explained. "And if Letty decides to try again for another baby, we're sure that... that _our _Lailah will be her angel."

A tear fell down Letty's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away before giving a small, smile. "And for her middle name, we've decided on Haven."

"Right," affirmed Dom. "A safe, protective place."

Another bout of whispers and smiles from their family.

"So," Letty lifted her glass, and everyone followed suit, "here's to Lailah Haven Toretto."

"To Laila Haven!" Everyone shouted and drank from their glasses.

Dinner continued. Dom and Letty were on the receiving end of cards, money, well-wishes, and benedictions from either sets of their grandparents.

Dom, alone, had been on the receiving end of Letty's mood shift for the few weeks before the dinner. When he tried to comfort her with a simple hand on her shoulder or on the middle of her back, she would pull away. And tonight was no different. The only thing she accepted from Dom was more wine, or something stronger every now and then.

By the time the elaborate desserts were brought out, and the other foods were replaced, Letty was half-past drunk and well on her way to a peaceful black out. Dom signaled for a staff member to collect the glasses and alcoholic beverages from in front of them. Letty was too deep in conversation with her mother, and effectively ignoring Dominic, to even realize what was happening. The pumpkin spice ice cream placed before her, slowly melted.

Twenty minutes later, Letty stood from her seat, excusing herself. Most of the gentlemen, who were seated close, stood as well, only sitting again when she was gone from the table. Dom could only assume that she was heading to the bathroom, ridding her body of the liquor she'd consumed.

* * *

Letty flushed the toilet and left the stall. At the sinks, she turned the water on, slowly washing her hands. She was in no rush to get back to the main hall. If she was honest, she truly needed to a few moments to herself. Breathing in and out a few times, Letty finally shut the water off then pulled a couple of paper towels from the rack to dry her hands.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Letty pushed a hand over her hair, smoothing stray pieces back into its sleek ponytail.

"How did you get here, Letty?" She asked her reflection.

A few more moments passed before she deemed herself physically and emotionally ready to head back to the main hall. Heading out of the bathroom, Letty heard hushed whispers around the corner. It sounded like a couple having a quiet argument. Her curiosity got the better of her and she flattened herself against the wall, peeking her head around it to see who the lucky lovers were. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened before she ducked her head back to listen without being seen.

"Why should I feel bad? It's been seven months. As far as I'm concerned, we shouldn't still be grieving." Marisol Toretto was saying.

"When did your heart turn so cold, Marisol? You are not the woman I married." Anthony admitted.

"She must have known how much Dom was going to be worth someday." She sounded as if she were thinking aloud for a moment.

"I ain't dead yet! Which means Dom ain't rich yet." Tony reminded her. From behind the wall, Letty stuck her tongue out, mockingly, at an unsuspecting Marisol.

"She's a golddigger. And she's got Dom still following after her like a puppy dog."

"Because he's _in love with her_! Let them be happy! For God's sake, Mari, they lost our _grandchild_!" Tony's whisper was harsh. He honestly sounded a bit disgusted with his wife. "Now, you _will _get out there and you _will _be kind to Letty because if Dom has it his way, Letty will be your daughter-in-law soon."

Letty's eyes widened at that revelation. Once she was sure Tony and Marisol had headed back into the main hall, the brunette left her hiding spot. She, too, walked inside, determined. The alcohol now ruled her head and anger reigned in her heart.

She leaned down to speak in Dom's ear. "You might want to leave the room." Was her only warning to him.

Letty picked up her forgotten dessert. She then promptly overturned the bowl of melted pumpkin spice ice cream onto Marisol Toretto's head.

Dinner was clearly over.

* * *

_Letty's apartment, Thanksgiving, 9:45PM_

The door nearly slammed in Dom's face. He threw his right hand out, palm slapping harshly against it, and stepped through. He shut it behind him, hard, before he started in on Letty.

"What the _hell _is your problem?" His baritone voice boomed. Blu's head lifted and she hopped off of the couch to stand by Letty's side. Letty whirled around to face him.

"Your mother is my goddamn problem. Let's for just a second forget about the fact that she called me a golddigging whore who 'trapped' you in the first place. But, her behavior tonight was just... unforgivable."

"Alright. Let's not forget that you gave her a pumpkin spice facial." Dom defended.

"She deserved it! And why are you even sticking up for her? Even your father said she was wrong! You haven't even heard my side of the story."

Dom exhaled deeply and took off his jacket, throwing it over the back of the armchair. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. "You're right." Plopping down on the couch, he spread his arms over the back of it. "Enlighten me."

Letty stared at him for nearly a full minute before she crossed her arm over her chest. "Let's have sex."

Dom's eyebrows shot up. He gave a slight shake of his head, trying to clear his mind. Did he hear her correctly? "What?"

"You heard me." The brunette said, matter-of-factly.

"We're not having sex." Dom chuckled in disbelief.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a toy that you can use when you need to feel good."

Letty stretched her neck, moving it side-to-side, working out the kinks. Her eyes closed and she sighed, "How did I get the man with morals?"

Dom was officially amused. He had no idea who this person was but it was definitely not the Letty that he knew. There was something wrong, but he didn't dare suggest therapy. He loved his life, after all.

He patted the empty spot next to him on the couch.

"No." Letty defied.

"Sit." Dom commanded, his tone giving no room for argument. Letty huffed, but sat, nonetheless. If she didn't, she was almost positive that the muscled man would manhandle her into sitting.

His arm returned to the back of the couch behind Letty's head. "I think we should talk."

"I don't want to talk. I want to be f-."

Dom reached over and clamped his hand around her mouth. "We're gonna talk."

And they did. Letty told her side of the story. She told him how she overheard the spat between Tony and Marisol outside of the restrooms. Dom listened, intently, nodding his hed when he felt it was necessary. Truth be told, when Letty finished her story, Dom understood her anger. He could feel it to, rising in his chest. He was going to give his mother a piece of his mind when he saw her next.

"So?" She said after he still hadn't spoken.

Dom looked at her for a dozen heartbeats before taking her hand and pulling her off of the couch with him. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To have sex." Was his reply.

_**Up Next: Dotty lovin' and another lazy day.**_


	22. Naked

_**A/N: I'm really glad that you guys liked Marisol's 'just desserts'. Things for her are just beginning. (: In the meantime, enjoy the lovin'.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Naked**_

Nude. Bare-skinned. Disrobed. Completely and utterly naked; physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Dom's heavy, warm body lay atop of Letty's. He held most of his body weight up on his elbows as his hands held Letty's face firmly to his. Letty's hand cupped his shoulder blades, holding him, tightly. With bent knees clutching either side of his waist, her pointed toes were trapped, happily, between the distorted sheets.

Pulling back slightly, they panted for a few moments before Dom reached over towards Letty's bedside table. He opened the thin drawer and retrieved one prophylactic from the stash of condoms he'd put there months ago; his 'emergency stash' is what he'd called it.

The brunette beneath him tensed, suddenly, and Dom hesitated. Looking down at her, he waited. When she swallowed harshly but said nothing, Dom spoke up.

"We don't have to do this, Letty." He whispered. She moved her hands to his face and kissed him sweetly; the gesture was just short of shy and Dom smiled into it. "I really do love you, Letty."

He felt her breath hitch in her chest. She swallowed against the tightness of her throat before whispering, "I love you, too."

"Yeah?" Dom grinned.

She nodded, her hands still on his either side of his face. "Yeah."

Dom kissed her until she was breathless again. And Letty took the condom from his hand and tossed it onto the nightstand. She stared directly into his eyes, praying to the heavens that her eyes would convey what she was silently promising Dominic. A few quiet moments passed before a slow smile crept along his face.

"Yeah?" He asked again, his voice hopeful.

Again, Letty nodded, and repeated, "Yeah."

He moved his hips upwards to slowly angle himself towards her slick entrance.

"Yeah?"

"Ye-_ah_!" Letty's affirmation turned into a moan as Dom gently pushed the first couple of inches of his member into her sex. They created a smooth rhythm and each time Dom stroked inwards, he gave Letty another inch of himself until she was filled to the dead end with his love.

Her face was buried into his neck and her fingernails left half-moon impressions upon the skin of his back. Each time Dom thrust deeply inside of her, Letty's back arched a little further off of the bed and sweat began to coat their bodies as they rocked in sync for close to an hour, neither wanting to relinquish the feeling that they were causing one another. The warmth of Dom's breath by her ear and the sticky hotness of his skin gave Letty exactly the amount of intimacy that she needed.

This was real. It was happening. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks: she was so in love with Dominic Toretto, and she wanted his baby.

"_Dominic_." She moaned into his ear when he hit her sweet spot. "Just like that."

"Right there?" He teased with a smile, as he pushed against the spot firmer this time. Letty's legs tightened against his waist and he knew he was dead on.

"God, yes." She moaned through clenched teeth. "Please, don't stop. Please."

Dom kissed the tender zone where her jaw and neckline met. She let out a soft whimper and he trailed his wet tongue downwards and kissed her collarbone. It was then that Letty's walls began to tighten around him. She nipped at his pulse point before sucking on his neck, exploiting his weaknesses.

"Dammit, Letty." He groaned. His pace quickened as he felt her flutter around his shaft. Dom knew he would fall right over that cliff with her. So. Close. "Give me a baby."

"Oh god!" Letty whimpered through quick panted breaths. Her sex locked his like a vice and Dom clenched his fists and gritted his teeth to hold off. "Again."

"Give me a baby." He commanded once more.

"Hunh!" Letty's back arched. Her hands squeezed around his shoulder blades once more. And tears ran down her face as she charged foward through the most heightened climax of her entire life. Dom followed quickly afterwards, and their bodies rocked together until the last wave of pleasure faded away.

Dom slid his arms under Letty's back and he held her tightly. She wouldn't let him go.

And they did what they should have done more than half a year ago. They cried together.

They grieved together.

* * *

When Friday morning came, it was dark and raining. And Letty cried.

Dom had only just gone to sleep a couple of hours prior, but when he heard her first few sniffles, his sleepy haze vanished and his protective mode returned. Tightening his hold around her naked body, Dom pressed the heel of his left hand to her right hip, urging her to turn towards him.

She did without much reluctance.

Now, with her arms bent between his chest and hers, Letty lie her head on his bicep and sniffed again, trying to regain some semblance of dignity, to no avail. All she could do was cry. Dom said nothing. He somehow sensed that she didn't need him to say anything. All she needed was to be wrapped in his strong arms.

By noon, the sun was attempting to peek from behind the clouds and Letty had cried herself back to sleep. For a little while longer, Dom just held her while she slept. He thought about everything.

The first day he met Letty, he was sure that it was going to be challenging. And he was correct. It was still a challenge with the stubborn Latina. Last night, however, something changed between the two of them. For Dom, it felt like he'd given Letty a piece of himself that he'd never given anyone before; his most vulnerable side. She'd seen him crying for godsake! She held him when his sobs turned into dry, painful hiccups. He allowed his tears to flow freely and without consequence.

Last night, things were-.

Last night!

Last night warranted some damage control. Letty had dumped a complete bowl of pumpkin spice ice cream on his mother's head. And his mother had disrespected, not only Letty, but their daughter as well. Things had to change between the two women. Fast. Dom knew of the hurtful things that his mother was capable of saying. He was also thoroughly aware of the things Letty could do without an ounce of remorse.

Truth be told, if it came down to it, Dom wasn't entirely sure he'd choose his mother over Letty. He found himself irrevocably in love with Leticia Ortiz. And if that meant sacrificing the relationship he had with the woman that gave birth to him, then so be it. He lost Letty once, already, and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

Around lunch time, Letty awoke to an empty bed. She was warm, though. Dom had made sure to tuck her duvet around her tightly before he slipped away. Her head pounded and she was a tad naseous; no doubt thanks to the last two glasses of scotch she'd drank. Out of habit, Letty looked over to check the time, only to spot a large glass of orange juice and a folded paper towel with two large Excedrin gel tablets.

The brunette reached over and swallowed them both before gulping down the orange juice, greedily. Sighing, she lie back against the fluffed pillows and closed her eyes.

A flash of her back arching and nails digging into Dom's back shot through her mind.

_'Give me a baby.' _

Her eyes snapped open and her thighs clenched together. A soft groan tumbled from her lips and she rolled over onto her stomach. Slowly, but surely, a smile started to form across her lips as Letty grabbed another pillow and placed it over her head.

Letty had never been the type to actually want kids. She had always been the type to live vicariously through the children of her friends and family. But, now, things were a lot different than they were one year ago. There was Dominic, for starters. And he'd been nothing but a good man to her, despite her initial feelings about him. He was still cocky, but somehow she wasn't repulsed by his over-confidence anymore.

Dominic. Letty sighed again. She had to find a way to apologize to him. Not only for performing a disappearing act for six months, but also for her antics last night. Okay, the ice cream thing was still pretty funny, but she knew better. She had to make amends.

Blu gave a gruff, almost lazy bark, just then, pulling Letty from her thoughts. She removed the pillow from her vision when she heard her front door close. The sound of boots along her hardwood floor followed. A few moments later and Dom appeared outside her bedroom door.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." She replied in kind. She bit her bottom lip and turned back around until she was lying on her back, her naked breasts fully exposed to him.

Dom's lips parted slightly while he stared openly at her. He held up a white paper bag. "Uh, I... I-I-."

Letty nodded in encouragement, smirking. "You?"

"I," Dom cleared his throat, "brought lunch."

With the enthusiasm one would give a child, Letty gasped and moved to kneel on the bed. "You did?"

Dom slowly managed a nod and moved to stand by the foot of the bed.

"Well, I think," Letty crawled to the end of the bed and took the collar of his shirt in both hands, "that someone deserves a reward."

He swallowed audibly just before Letty's lips crashed into his. The bag of food dropped onto the floor and Dom was pulled on top of Letty.

* * *

Dinner rolled around and Letty remained insatiable. Dom had to remind Letty that they'd yet to give their bodies proper nourishment.

"Listen, as much as I thoroughly enjoy eating _you_," Dom grinned, "I'm a growing boy and I need food."

Letty, straddling Dom, ran her hands down his chest, a small pout forming. "Fine."

He chuckled and took hold of her wrists. Kissing each of her palms, he placed them on his face. On cue, Letty leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you." Letty confessed in a whisper. Dom's surprise shown on his face.

"Yeah?" He recovered, coolly.

"Yeah." She smiled, tilting her head.

"I love you too."

With a sigh of amusement, Letty rose back up, her hands still on his cheeks. "Your mother, however, is an acquired taste. She's gonna take a little while to get used to."

"You don't worry about my mother. Let me handle that."

"Yes, sir. Technical Sergeant Toretto, sir." Letty quipped.

"You know," Dom teased, propping himself up on his elbows, "if you really wanna get a military guy going, call him 'General'."

Letty's laugh turned into a surprised yelp as Dominic quickly pulled her down to him before flipping them over.

Dinner would have to wait.

_**Up Next: Sacrifice.**_

* * *

_**Love for the love?**_


	23. Like Pacquiao vs Mayweather

_**A/N: The beginning of this chapter turned out to be a little more of a character study. So, I won't be surprised if you guys actually feel a little sorry for Marisol Toretto. (: And there's a little sexual food play in this chapter. Nothing too graphic, though. Enjoy this short chapter!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Like Pacquiao vs. Mayweather**_

_Monday, Marisol & Anthony's house, 6:57PM_

Dom let himself into his parents' home with his key. The smells of a homecooked meal in the making assaulted his nostrils, but he was also greeted with a shouting match. One voice belonged to his mother, while the other he sussed out, was his sister's. He narrowed his eyes and started to make his way through the house.

"I don't care if Dominic was Bill Gates, he has the right to date whomever he pleases! He is a grown man and you need to start treating him like it. He is _not _a baby anymore." Mia was shouting. "Letty is not trying to steal all of his attention away from you. He is giving it _willingly _to her."

"Mia, I don't know what has come over you, but this is not how your father and I raised you."

"Yes it is! You raised us to stand up for what we think is right and not back down." Mia sighed, loudly. "Look, I'm not trying to disrespect you in your own home, but you are seriously close to losing him altogether. I don't understand how you were so okay when I started to date Brian, but keep giving Dom hell."

"Because girls are supposed to find men like their fathers and guys are supposed to find women like their mothers." Marisol reasoned. "And that... girl is nothing like me. I mean, does she even have a job now? Dominic told me she was quit the school."

"That logic is so nineteen-twenties, Mom. And you are sadly mistaken if-."

"Hey. _Hey_!" Dom's voice boomed, when he found them in the kitchen. "_What _is going on here?"

Mia looked at her brother and then leveled her gaze back onto her mother. "Dom, would you please tell your mother that her behavior towards Letty is unacceptable."

"Sweetheart, will you kindly remind your sister that she is not too old to be placed over my knee and spanked."

Mia's laugh was humorless as she rolled her eyes. Dom sighed, dragging a hand over his face.

"Sit down." Dom commanded. Mia crossed her arms, defiantly. "Both of you."

Marisol sat at one end of the kitchen table and Mia sat at the other. Dom took a seat in the middle and leaned back in his chair.

"Now, Mia, you know better than to come into Dad's house and yell at Mom."

The smug expression on his mother's face was not lost upon him. "And you, Mom, what are you thinking?"

"Dominic, I-."

"I think it's time you stopped talking and started listening." Dom told her. "You have completely disrespected Letty and, in turn, disrespected me. That woman was going to give birth to my child. My child. Your grandchild. She told me that you insinuated that she wanted money out of me.

"Just so you're aware, her family is lot more well off than you may think. Her parents live in a five bedroom, eight bathroom mansion in Calabassas for crying out loud. The damn thing is practically worth four million dollars. Her father is a man of the Service and her mother is warm and kind and funny. She didn't come from a shady family. She has no need for a man who will become the owner of a chain of autoshops, and yet she somehow chose me. She wants to be with me.

"And I'm in love with her, just like she's in love with me. And I'm sorry if that upsets you, but right now, in this moment, you need to decide whether or not you're going to accept her in my life. One day, it may not be today or tomorrow or a year from now, but one day, I'm going to ask that incredibly hot, extremely clever woman to marry me. So, you can either be seated at the wedding party table or you can be crossed off the invite list altogether." Dom stood up and made his exit from the table after kissing the top of his sister's forehead. Mia soon followed her brother's leave.

Marisol sat in utter shock. Dom had never spoken to her the way he just had. And if she wasn't mistaken, he'd just given her an ultimatum; accept Letty in his life or lose him. Marisol knew her son better than anyone else in the world; at least, she did before Letty entered his life. She knew he meant every word that he said. He was just like his father in that way. His father, who had practically said the same thing to her, had also implied that perhaps she was just a little bit jealous of Letty.

And maybe that's what it boiled down to. Women, as she'd come to learn in her fifty-two years of life, were emotional and catty by nature. Marisol had long ago thought she'd learned to control her green-eyed monster. When she and Anthony had been younger, she'd been like Letty. Leather jacket-wearing, jeans and sleek ponytails. Dark eye makeup. And she was willing to kick the ass of any girl who dared to even look the wrong way at Anthony Toretto.

Her own words rang in her ears.

_Because girls are supposed to find men like their fathers and guys are supposed to find women like their mothers._

And then it clicked. Letty was woman who she used to be, but was forced to give up because at the tender age of twenty-two, she was about to give birth to Dominic. Not that Marisol wasn't happy with her family, but sometimes she looked back and wondered what it would have been like to have a few more precious years to just travel and be adventurous and dangerous with her Tony.

Perhaps... _that _was the real problem. Marisol and Anthony had somehow fallen into a routine. A mundane routine. While Marisol worked the business side of the company, Tony took care of the manual labor. He'd come home to a cooked meal. Sometimes, they'd find the time to make love, which had never become a rare occassion because the passion was still in their marriage. But, they hadn't truly _lived _through anything spectacular in the past decade and a half. Besides Mia's marriage to Brian, there was nothing huge happening in their lives.

Just their mundane routine.

Cue Letty Ortiz. Bringing in adventure and passion and laughter -and unfortunate danger- into Dominic's life. The things that Marisol had missed. No, she wasn't jealous of Letty's miscarriage by far. It truly was a horrific occurrence. But maybe, just maybe, she was a little jealous that Dom had spent six months of his life fretting over her, regardless of the fact that she wasn't returning his calls or attention.

Marisol couldn't remember the last time Anthony made such a fuss over her.

But it didn't excuse her behavior towards Letty. Nor did it excuse the fact that she had poured salt in the wounds of a woman. She'd kicked another feminine creature when she was down and that was what truly made Marisol ashamed of herself. And for the first time in nearly twenty years, Marisol cried.

* * *

_Saturday_

"But why?!" Letty whined. She licked the remnants of ice cream off of her spoon, before smiling at herself. The brunette would never look at ice cream the same.

"Because." Dom told her. He knelt in front of her on the couch and took her pint of ice cream away, ignoring the small whimper that left her mouth, and sat it on the coffee table. "She wants to apologize to you. And I also think it might be a nice thing if you were to apologize to her."

Letty crossed her arms and leaned her head on the back of the couch, huffing.

"Come on, Letty. It's just dinner." He began to untie the drawstring of her sweatpants.

"Dinner at your parents' house." Letty corrected, looking down when she felt his fingertips push against the waistband of her sweats. She lifted her hips a bit and he shimmied her pants off, leaving her in her bikini-cut panties and camisole.

"Do this for me. Please?"

Letty sighed and put her hands on his face. "What's in it for me?"

"My undying love."

She pretended to ponder that, before scrunching up her face and shaking her head. "I already have that. Come up with something better and I might consider your proposal." The brunette began to stand up only to be pushed back down on the couch.

Dom ripped her panties off, his muscles rippling and a feral growl escaping his throat. Letty's eyes were hazed in lust.

"How about," Dom gripped under her knees and slid her to the edge of the couch, before kissing up her knees and down her thighs. "you promise to _come_...," he spread her legs, "to dinner, and I promise not to stop..." he kissed her already slick sex and grinned when she gasped, "even when you _beg _me to?"

Letty's right hand fell to his head and she gently tugged his face towards her center. "Deal." She rasped.

Dom pressed his tongue flat against her glistening folds and licked firmly up the center before wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking.

"_Oh god_!" Letty groaned. Her head fell against the large cushions on the couch. Dom reached behind him, blindly, for the bowl of strawberry ice cream she put there. Bringing it around, he pulled back just enough to scoop a little out with her spoon and smeared the cold treat on Letty's hot core.

Letty hissed at the unexpected cold, but her eyes rolled back into her head when Dom licked it up. He added more, this time forgoing the spoon and using his hand to spread it over her. All it took was for the brunette to look down at Dom sucking the ice cream out of her cunt and her entire body tensed.

It was the quickest that anyone had ever made her come.

But Dom didn't stop. Not even when Letty begged him too.

_**Up Next: "I don't think I've ever realized just how alike we truly are."**_


	24. Truce

_**A/N: Okay, about six more chapters left, excluding this one. I pretty much went left field of where I wanted to go with this story. But, I'll be wrapping it up within the next six chapters. And for those of you reading 'She Left Him in Texas', that update will either be up LATE tonight or on Saturday since I work all day tomorrow.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 24: Truce**_

_Sunday, December, Anthony and Marisol's house, 8:15PM_

Dom leaned on the open passenger side door of his car. He looked at his watch, impatiently, and narrowed his eyes. He'd been at this for nearly five minutes.

"Leticia Ana-Lucia Ortiz, get your ass out of this car. Right now."

Letty was sat, looking forward, with her arms folded over her chest and her legs crossed.

"What if she tries to poison me?"

Letty smirked and stuck his hands in the front pockets of his pants. "My mother is not homicidal."

"She doesn't have to be. She just have to be a really good cook." Her nails suddenly became interesting.

"Look, we had a deal." Dom rubbed his still-sore jaw. "I ate you for hours, now you'll eat the damn food that my mom cooked."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised and her features were dripping with amusement. "Well, when you put it that way."

"Get your ass outta the car." He chuckled, helping her out of the car. "You're so damn difficult."

Inside, they were greeted by Tony in the main hallway.

"Letty." He smiled a genuine smile, and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you."

"Tony, it's good to see you." She replied, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Alright, alright. Stop trying to steal my girl, Pop." Dom joked. Tony laughed and let the brunette go, only to pull his son into an manly embrace.

"Alright, Tony. Let my boyfriend go." Letty teased.

"Did I hear Letty?" Mia asked, poking her head into the hall. She smiled and stepped towards them when she saw her brother and his girlfriend. "Hey, girl."

"Hey, Mia. How you livin', girl?"

More hugs were dispersed before they finally walked further into the house.

"Brian's setting the table and Mom's in the kitchen." Mia announced. There was a noticeable pause before Letty cleared her throat and threw a tight smile at Mia.

"So, what's for dinner.

* * *

"So, Letty, how do you like the lamb? I made it special for you." Marisol's smile was sugary sweet.

Letty stopped chewing and looked across the table at Dom. He could see the panic in her slightly widened eyes. He gave a small shake of his head, but Letty still used her napkin to discreetly spit out the bite of asparagus and lamb that she'd been chewing.

"It's lovely, Mrs. Toretto. Thank you." The brunette drank from her goblet of ice water.

"I seasoned them with basil and rosemary." Wiping the corners of her mouth, daintily, Marisol looked a little sad before she spoke again. "Unfortunately, I had to use store bought seasoning. It's not the right time of year to grow them in my garden."

Letty simply nodded in understanding, her smile still tight. "It's still very wonderful."

Dom smirked into his glass of wine.

"Does your mom cook a lot, Letty?" Tony asked.

"She was a chef up until a couple of years ago."

"Why'd she stop?" Mia wondered aloud.

Letty shrugged. "My dad had a small health scare so she wanted to stay home and take care of him."

"Nothing too serious, I hope."

"His blood pressure was a little high. She had to make sure he wasn't sneaking any In-N-Out Burger and whatnot."

Light laughter floated amongst them.

"Sounds like someone I know." Marisol replied, giving her husband a look.

For the remainder of dinner, the conversation was light and cordial. Letty only spoke to Marisol when spoken to. Dom thought that was the best decision; he was still just as uneasy about his mother and his girlfriend being in the same room as they were. He was, however, sure that everything would work out. He was not above sacrificing his relationship with his mother for Letty.

Marisol clasped her hands together and smiled at the table. "Dessert anyone?"

"NO!" Dom, Mia and Tony yelled at the same time.

Letty simply smirked.

* * *

"Letty, could I speak with you in the study for a moment?" Marisol inquired.

Letty chanced a glance at Dom who gave her an encouraging nod. She sat down her cup of tea and stood from the white leather couch. Before she exited the sitting room, the brunette looked back at her boyfriend.

"Be nice." Dom mouthed. She rolled her eyes before turning back around to follow Marisol into the study.

Closing the door behind the, Marisol gestured for Letty to sit on one of the couches before the fireplace. Letty sat down and pulled her right ankle to rest upon her left knee.

"Scotch?"

"No, thank you." If Letty was going to talk to Marisol, she would have to do it with a clear head.

Marisol shrugged a dainty shoulder before pouring herself a small amount into a crystal tumblr. The elder woman made herself comfortable on the small loveseat across from Letty and sipped her drink.

"Well, first, I want to start off by apologizing to you, Letty. I know I must seem like a bit of a bitch, for lack of a better term." Marisol paused to gauge Letty's reaction. "But, I was really just thinking about protecting my son. Dom's chosen a few bad apples in his lifetime. Naturally, I judged you before I got to know you. I know, now, that I was out of line by implying that you were only with Dominic for the money.

"Dom explained a few things to me. And made me see a little clearer."

Letty nodded slightly, before she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

Here goes nothing, she thought.

"I want to apologize for dumping ice cream on your head. I-I... even though it's been almost eight months since we lost Lailah, it's still an emotional time for Dom and I. Even if you never see yourself as a mother, something clicks when you find out you're pregnant. You bond with the life that you've created before he or she even takes a breath.

"To be completely honest, I don't care what you implied or what you thought because I know that Dom knew better. Him. My mother. And my father. They are the only people whose thoughts and feelings that I hold closest to my heart. The ones that truly matter." Letty sat back against the couch. "I do appreciate you apologizing. Can I ask you a question?"

Marisol sipped her scotch before nodding.

"You come off as a bright, intelligent woman who's seen a lot. I don't see you as a person who would just judge another person because of a few prior 'bad apples'." Letty used finger quotes to end her statement.

"That wasn't a question, dear."

"I guess my question is why me? What did I do that made you despise me from the start?"

It was Marisol's turn to breathe out slowly.

"Honestly? There was a little jealousy in there. I don't think I've ever realized just how alike we truly are. I see a lot of you in myself. When I was a little younger than you are now, I was like you. Working. Being adventurous. Just looking for a good time. And I think I miss that with Tony. And Dom is so much like his father. I forget that it's not my choice whether or not he's ready for a kid. I just want him to accomplish everything that he wants to before he gets stuck in a marriage with kids."

"Like you did?" Letty asked, her voice soft.

Shaking her head, negatively, Marisol responded, "No. Like Tony did."

Suddenly, everything made sense to Letty. She moved to sit on the couch next to the elder woman. "Marisol, I guarantee Tony does not feel like he's been 'trapped' in a marriage. He's still accomplishing the things that he wants to. And I know he's happy that you're right by his side while he does it."

Letty placed a comforting hand on Marisol's shoulder before continuing. "I would never hold Dom back from his goals and dreams. Hell, I don't think anyone could even if they tried. That man is ambitious and brilliant and... just so amazing. I want him to have everything he wants and more. I would bring him the moon if he asked. And if he wanted the stars as well, I'd do my best to get them too. And I know you feel the same way about Tony."

Marisol sniffled and when she looked up into Letty's face, Letty was taken aback by the emotion in her eyes. She was crying. Letty gave a small, reassuring smile.

"He loves you. Don't ever forget that."

Letty tried to remember when exactly she began a therapist. Nonetheless, she reached down and patted Marisol's hand.

"Dom loves you, too. He told me that he'd sooner cut off his relationship with me before he left you."

Letty's eyes widened and she reared back a little. "He said that?"

Marisol half-chuckled. "He sure did."

"Wow. I didn't... know that." Letty, suddenly proud of her man, smiled. "I love him too."

Marisol patted her eyes dry with the tips of her fingers and inhaled to calm her emotions. "Truce?" She asked, opening her arms, slightly.

"Truce," agreed Letty. Leaning over, she allowed Marisol a quick embrace.

* * *

_Letty's apartment, 11:28PM_

"So?"

"So what?" Letty asked, taking off her watch. She stood at her dresser, shirtless, with her jeans still on.

"So, how'd things go with my mother?"

"Fine." Letty responded. She shrugged, noncommittally, unwilling to give up any of the conversation. There were just some things that should be kept between two women; insecurities about their men was one of them.

"Just 'fine'." Dom pulled off his black shirt and tossed it into Letty's laundry basket.

Letty smirked and turned around. "Do you want to talk about your mom or do you want to get laid, Toretto?"

Dom looked genuinely torn between that answer. On the one hand, he was desperate to know whether or not the two women had made up. But on the other, he could always use some Letty-lovin'.

The deal breaker was when Letty slowly slid her jeans down her legs and stepped out of them. The vibrant pink lace bra and panty set made Dom instantly hard. In a few quick steps, he was in front of her. And in one swift motion, he was pulling her down onto the floor.

Letty-lovin', it was.

_**Up Next: Salute! And Dom tries to help.**_


	25. Sir, Yes, Sir

_A/N: Okay, now I don't mean to come off as rude or mean, but I seriously am going to start ignoring PMs about when I'm going to update. I work nonstop and I have a life outside of that. I'm sorry that I'm not getting updates up as soon as I used to, but I won't apologize for living my life. That being said, enjoy the NSFW and all mistakes are mine._

* * *

_Chapter 25: Sir, Yes, Sir_

_Friday, 5:45PM_

Dom picked up his vibrating phone and chuckled aloud at a text from Letty.

_Tech. Sgt. D. Toretto, report for booty at 1800 hours._

The woman truly was a comedic genius when she was bored. Somehow she had gotten roped into house-sitting for her parents while they went to Vegas on a five-day anniversary trip. Naturally, she chose Dom to keep her company.

And though they were adults, there was a secret allure -perhaps a hidden desire- of having sex in her parents' house. They'd never know. So, at half-past five, he had already packed a bag and was heading to Calabasas. By quarter to six, Dom was pulling into the driveway of the mansion and parking in the back as per Letty's instructions.

In her father's office, Letty was seated at her father's desk. She had been able to see the precise moment that Dominic's car pulled into the drive. And as he turned into the attached garage to park, her eyes shifted to the upper left corner of the screen.

Sometime after they'd moved in, Letty's father had a state-of-the-art surveillance system set up around the entire perimeter of the house. There wasn't a single thing the man couldn't see when he was working from his study.

Putting her feet up on the desk, comfortably, Letty shot Dom another text message.

_Lock the kitchen door behind you. Walk down the hall towards the grand staircase. There's a surprise hidden behind door number three._

Dom slid his thumb across the screen of his phone to unlock it to read Letty's text. As he stood just outside of the door that led to the kitchen, he was suddenly perplexed as to how she knew his exact location. How did she even know he had arrived? Looking up above the door, Dom was greeted by the sight of a small, but visible camera. He smirked before giving the camera a quick kissing gesture and entering the house.

Letty's heart began to beat quicker with the anticipation she was feeling. She never knew how she thought of these scenarios, but somehow, she did. And there was no turning back now because Dom was halfway down the hallway. A few more feet and he would be-.

_Knock, knock_.

"Enter." Letty heard her own voice say. It was more of a seductive purr and she had no idea where it came from.

The doorknob twisted and the heavy, polished teak door opened. And Dominic Toretto entered, in all his godlike glory. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he focused his sights on his girlfriend sitting in her father's leather office chair.

Letty's feet, clad in black platform pumps, were on the desk, crossed at the ankles. On her head was a more glamorized version of an Army General's cap.

_And where in the name of all things perfect did she find an army green lace panty and bra set?_

Dom's jaw dropped and Letty's smirk became cockier.

"Right on time, Technical Sergeant." She rasped.

"And somehow it seems like I should have been here earlier." Dom replied.

A small shrug of her perfectly tanned shoulder. Letty gave a slight gesture towards one of the visitor's chairs on the opposite side of the desk. "Sit, Toretto."

Dom quickly sat. He'd be lying if he said he weren't eager to get to the part where he was buried deep inside of the hot Latina.

_Good boy_, Letty thought with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"May I ask why you summoned me, ma'am?"

_Bonus points for playing along_, mused Letty. She gracefully removed her legs from the desk, effectively drawing Dom's attention to them. With perfect posture, giving him the perfect view of her round breasts, Letty folded her hands on the wooden surface.

"It's come to my attention that there's a rumor going around post about you and I... _fraternizing_."

Dom raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. "Is that so?"

"It's also come to my attention that _you _started the rumor."

The muscled man in front of her kept his composure, but Letty did notice that the rise and fall of his chest was a little quicker than normal. Clearly he was just as excited about this little game as she was.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Dom tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair and shrugged, noncommittally. "No, ma'am."

Before Letty knew what was happening, Dom had stood and rounded the desk until he was leaning over her left shoulder. His baritone voice in her ear caused those familiar goosebumps on Letty's arms and a chill to run down her spine. "After all, there's no point in denying the truth."

He placed a strong hand on her lower back. "Wouldn't you agree, General?"

Letty's breath hitched.

"Sir, yes, sir." The brunette breathed.

Dom grinned.

_And now the teacher became the student. What an interesting turn of events._

"Up." He commanded. Letty immediately stood to her feet, the heels giving her a few extra inches of height. Just the perfect height, in fact, for what Dom had in mind. Pushing the rolling office chair further away, Dom but his hand on Letty's mid-back, guiding her front towards the desk. "Down."

Letty couldn't stop the small whimper that tumbled from her lips. Her hands immediately reached out for something to hold on to. Dom's fingers traced a languid path down her back to the curve of her behind. Letty felt him pull away before the palm of his hand connected with her ass.

"Ah!" She moaned aloud. A new wave of arousal pulsed through her body and gathered at the apex of her thighs. "Again."

"Again what?" Dom practically growled.

"Again, sir." Letty groaned without missing a beat. She was rewarded with another slap to her ass, this time on her left cheek.

"Again?" Dom requested.

"Sir, yes, sir."

Over and over, Dom reigned smacks against Letty's ass until her legs were shaking with the effort of simply standing. He knew she was close and he was sure that he'd had to get her off before he even entered her. At an agonizingly slow pace, Dom hooked his fingers into the waistband of her lace panties and pulled them downwards. The Latina lifted her feet, helpfully, to assist him in the removal of her undergarments.

With one hand on Letty's back, Dom used the digits of his left hand to stroke through her soaked sex, effectively eliciting a guttural moan from her. He teased her clit with the index and middle fingers.

"Dom, please." Letty begged, not caring if she broke character. She needed release. And she needed it ASAP.

And because it was his duty to serve her, Dom gave it to her. He curled the same two fingers and pushed them inside of her to the hilt. Letty's knees buckled. Dom wrapped his free arm around her waist to keep her up, while he roughly drove his fingers in and out of her at breakneck speed.

"Oh god! Oh fuck! Oh god!" The brunette panted. She was so close. So clo-. "Ohh! Jesus, Dom, right there! _Pleasedon'tstop_!"

When Dom lowered himself to his knees and wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking mercilessly, Letty cries faded out until her mouth was simply open in a silent scream. Her walls strangled Dom's fingers and he gently bit on her clit. Letty gasped deeply as she came. Hard.

Letty's body trembled with the aftershocks of her orgasm, but she tried to compose herself, knowing that Dominic wasn't even close to being finished with her.

Sure enough, Dom stood back up and kissed a trail up her back to the sweet spot on her neck, his fingers still inside of her. She could feel his manhood standing at attention against her naked behind and it made her walls clench around his fingers again as a final aftershock wracked her body.

"What do you want, Letty?" He asked, using his free hand to bring her face to his. He kissed her, sloppily, his warm tongue massaging hers; something that Dom knew made her weak.

"I want..." She panted, her knuckles still white from gripping the edge of the desk, "you... inside of me."

"You want me inside of you?" He repeated, nodding, teasingly, along with her.

"Yes. Yes." Letty chanted the word and groaned her disapproval when Dom removed his fingers from her body. Her excitement, however, increased when she heard his belt buckle clanging and his zipper being unzipped. It was only a matter of time before he-.

"Ahh!" She cried out.

Dom plunged into her narrow depths and smirked when her knees gave out. He held onto her thighs and lifted her, unceremoniously, onto her knees on the desk. With his hands on either of her ass cheeks, spreading her open for his own eyes, Dom pile-drove into her body. His eyes closed and his belt clanged repeatedly against the wood.

"Shit. So wet." Dom groaned when he slipped out of her sex.

"Dom." Letty begged. She whimpered when Dom pushed thrusted back inside her.

"Harder." The brunette demanded through clenched teeth. She pushed her ass back towards him as Dom began pistoning in and out of her without abandon.

Unhooking her bra, Dom's rhythm never faulted. While the thin material fell down Letty's arms, Dom wasted no time in grabbing handfuls of ample breasts and gently squeezing them. Letty moaned and her head lolled backwards.

"Damn, Let," groaned Dom. He pinched her rock-hard nipples and gritted his teeth at the reaction from Letty's body. Her pulsating walls fluttered and Dom was positive that he wouldn't last much longer.

His woman was hot. Inside and out.

Letty took his left hand from her breast and moved it to her ass. Dom got the memo loud and clear and he slapped the tender flesh there. And again. And again.

One final slap and a rough thrust inside of Letty and they climaxed together, their muscles taut and strained as they rode out the powerful orgasm. And then, they were limp.

* * *

When they'd finally caught their breath, Dom pulled out of Letty and tenderly turned her around. He lie her on her back and smiled when she protested.

"I can't take anymore." She told him.

"Shut up. I just want to kiss you." He told her. Settling himself between her thighs, Dom laid his upper body against hers and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, too." Letty stared into his eyes, running the pad of her thumb over his lips a few times. "Move in with me."

Dom's shock registered over his features just before a smile raked over his lips. "Seriously? You want to share your space with me?"

"I do."

"Hmm." Dom kissed her lips again. "I like those two words coming out of that pretty little mouth."

Letty chuckled. "There's a lot of things that you like coming out of my pretty little mouth."

Dom wagged a finger in front of her face, laughing. "That _filthy_, pretty little mouth."

_Up Next: "Dom's fingers stopped moving things around in the refrigerator. And Letty stopped folding the jeans in her hand. Slowly, they turned to look at one another."_


	26. Blindsided

_A/N: Four chapters left. (:_

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Blindsided**_

_One month later..._

_January, Monday, Los Angeles High School, 7:30AM_

Dom walked into his classroom and immediately sat his gym bag on the swivel chair. Doing a double take, he noticed that another bag was already there. He did a sweep around the room, thinking that maybe a student came in early to get a headstart on their car, but no one was there.

Shrugging, Dom took a healthy gulp from his steaming coffee while he wrote a greeting on the dry-erase board. A few moments later, the sound of heels clicking into the room forced him to stop writing. Narrowing his eyes, Dom began his admonishment.

"Girls, how many times do I have to tell you: heels are not appropriate auto-." Dom stopped as he turned around from the board.

A tall, thin, _extremely beautiful _woman stood in the room, one hand on her hip and her eyebrow cocked in a challenge.

_Wow_, he thought.

"You are?" Dom inquired.

The woman walked towards him with her hand out. "Gisele Harabo. The new mechanics teacher."

Hesitantly, Dom shook her hand, confused at this new turn of events. "Dom Toretto."

"Nice to meet you, Dom Toretto."

Dom took a few moments to try to place her accent, and when he finally gave up, he wondered aloud, "Brazilian?"

"Israeli, actually." She smiled, her pearly whites shining. Dom nodded his head.

"Okay, so, down to business. First class of the day is an advanced class. They pretty much take care of themselves. They'll pull their cars around and immediately begin to work on them." He paused to make sure Gisele understood. "Normally, they like to research things before they ask us for help, but that shouldn't stop you from doing a walkthrough while they work. You know, give out some advice or whatever."

"Alright."

"And the classes after that are beginner and intermediate courses. Those focus mainly on bookwork and tests, but they like to see what the advanced class is working on from time to time. Periods four and six have pop quizzes today on the brake-line system."

"Sounds simple enough."

Dom smiled. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

That was the same assumption he'd made when he first began teaching the class. Gisele would, much like he had, come to learn that there was much more to teaching a bunch of hormone-charged teenagers.

* * *

_Dom & Letty's apartment, Saturday, 4:42PM_

While Letty sat on the couch, folding clothes and watching the marathon of a highly addictive reality show, she paused to reflect on how domestic she'd become. Meanwhile, behind the couch, Dom was doing his daily two-hundred push-ups (though Letty secretly knew he cheated in his counts most days).

"One-ninety-nine..."

_One-ninety-six_, Letty mused, rolling her eyes. Though he couldn't see the gesture, it was satisfying nonetheless.

"Two-hundred." Dom declared and jumped up into a standing position. Heading to the kitchen, he opened the fridge in search of a bottled water. Moving the orange juice to the side, he spotted one lone bottle of spring water.

"You want something to drink, babe?" He inquired as he perused the cold cabinet for his favorite lunch meats.

"Yeah, uh," Letty shrugged and threw one of Dom's folded shirts back into the laundry basket, "milk?"

Dom's fingers stopped pushing things aside in the refrigerator. And Letty stopped folding the jeans in her hand. Slowly, they turned to look at one another.

"Milk?" Dom repeated.

"Oh god." Letty replied. Her hands were suddenly trembling and she dropped the jeans onto the hardwood floor. Breathing suddenly became an issue and Letty started to hyperventilate. Dom was by her side in seconds, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Let, slow breaths." He put her hand on his heart so she could feel the rise and fall of his chest. "Come on, breathe like me. Breathe with me. In and out."

Slowly, but surely, her breathing returned to normal and she leaned into Dom's chest. "Oh, god." She repeated. "Dom."

"Letty, we don't know for sure. I mean, just because you want milk, doesn't mean you're pregnant again, right?"

Letty shot him a look. "When have you ever known me to choose milk over a soda or iced tea?"

"Just..." he paused, "when you were pregnant with Lailah."

"Exactly."

Dom angled his head to the side. "Well, let's take a test, first, before we start freaking out."

The brunette nodded in her agreement. She reached for Dom's hands, her fingers closing around his, tightly. "You're right."

"Besides, if you are, it'll be a good thing." He kissed her forehead. "Nothing will go wrong."

"You can't know that! You can't promise things like that." Abruptly, she was frantic again. Letty stood up, nearly clunking the top of her head against his chin in the process, and began pacing the floor.

"Letty," he grabbed her wrist to stop her pacing, "I can. And I am. Nothing. Will. Go. Wrong. You just have to believe it."

"Do you believe it?"

"I do." Dom assured. "With all of my heart."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"'Cause we've got our own little guardian angel. That's how."

He pulled her back down onto the couch and wrapped his arms around her. For the next five minutes, he felt her body begin to relax against his embrace, and he was sure that she was beginning to believe his words, too.

* * *

_Monday, Meyer and Bray Medical Center, 2:20PM_

"...so, I'd say you're about a month along. No more than that." Dr. Meyer was saying. Letty suddenly had tunnel vision and hearing. The words 'you're pregnant' resounding like a chant in her ears. Half of her was terrified that something would go wrong with this pregnancy as sell.

_What if she lost this baby, too? How much could heartbreak could she and Dom take? What if she was _never _able to have children?_

The other half, however, was immensely excited.

_What if she was overreacting? What if everything went perfectly? Then she'd have another piece of Dominic Toretto forever._

While fifty-percent of her wanted to freak out, Letty focused her attention on Dom's strong hand that was caressing her back in a random pattern.

"Is there anything that we can do to ensure a... healthier pregnancy than last time?" Dom asked. Letty was grateful that he was the one to ask. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep her voice from cracking.

"Well, just eat healthy. Maybe even try going organic. Take your prenatal vitamins, which I'll write you a prescription for. As far as genetic testing, we should wait until the second trimester." Dr. Meyer informed them.

Dom and Letty nodded in unison. Sensing their tension, Dr. Meyer placed a gentle hand on Letty's shoulder.

"Smile, Letty. Everything will be okay. Nothing will go wrong. We'll take excellent care of you."

Letty felt a small amount of the weight on her shoulders being lifted. Dr. Meyer had spoken almost the same words that Dom had nearly 72 hours ago. Maybe they were both right. Maybe things would go perfectly this time. She would do everything she could do to make sure things went the way they should.

Sending a quick prayer to Lailah, Letty pushed her worries to the back of her heart and mind and decided to focus on just being a happy, fat, pregnant woman.

_Up Next: Letty crossed her arms over her sore breasts. "Funny. You never mentioned that you had a new co-worker, __**Dominic**__."_


End file.
